The Joys of Parenthood
by warblerslushie
Summary: A series of drabbles about Kurt and Blaine and their journey to becoming (and being) parents. Daddy!Klaine! Also some drabbles include MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! For once this is not an MPREG fic, but it does concern Daddy!Klaine so yay! Anyway, I own nothing.**

* * *

Annie Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel was born just a month after Kurt and Blaine's fourth wedding anniversary.

Their bright eyed, dark haired princess came into the world screaming her head off, pink and adorable, looking so much like Rachel that the little girl's birth mother immediately burst into tears when they laid her on her chest. Kurt and Blaine weren't any better, both practically weeping at the sight of their newborn daughter, and when Rachel looked up at them and said, "Look at your daughter. Say hello to your daddies, sweetie," they cried some more.

Having a child was something they'd discussed time and time again, but it wasn't until Rachel showed up on their doorstep one afternoon with a particular proposition that they finally agreed to jump into a role that was much more difficult than acting. At that point in her life, Rachel was having a rough time; work was slow, she was having guy issues, and unfortunately, she felt useless, despite her friends constant reassurances that she was absolutely _not _useless. So, when she came to her best friends with the offer of surrogacy, they originally tried to turn her down. However, she persisted and after several weeks of fighting and almost a month of the silent treatment (on Rachel's end), they relented. Within months, Annie was conceived and their lives changed forever.

Annie was their whole world. She was Rachel's carbon copy, despite Kurt being her biological father. There wasn't a hint of Kurt in her looks at all - _everything_ favored her birth mom. Her skintone was darker (in which she looked more like Blaine in that respect), her hair was chocolate brown as were her eyes, and her temperament screamed _Rachel Berry_ through and through though Blaine swore that there were days that Annie was a tiny version of his sassmaster husband.

A few months after Miss Annie turned five years old, Rachel came bursting through the door at the Anderson-Hummel household with a brilliant smile on her face. She had Annie in tow, as she had just come back from picking up the youngster from her voice lessons. "So, I was thinking-" She had said, batting her eyelashes when she caught both Kurt and Blaine staring at her. "We should have another baby!"

"What?"

"Annie should have a sibling, don't you think? My childhood was _so_ lonely. I'm sure you can both remember my song _Only Child_. Well, how do you think Miss Annie feels? She's been on her own for five years now. You should give her a sibling."

"Rachel, I don't-"

"Oh come on, Blaine! We all know how much you want more children! I heard you telling Sam just the other day that you couldn't wait to expand the brood! Well, here I am offering you my womb!"

"Oh my god, Rachel-"

"Please don't deny me this. I have _time_! My show's on break and I'm single and... I just... I need something to do. Please guys? Let me be your surrogate again." Much like the child she'd carried for Kurt and Blaine, Rachel used her big expressive eyes and pouted, trying her hardest to get her way.

She did.

Within a few months, she was pregnant with the second Anderson-Hummel child. The plan was, like with the first pregnancy, Rachel would stay at her own apartment and whenever she needed anything, Kurt or Blaine would rush over to her place and provide her with whatever she needed. However, _unlike_ the first pregnancy, the guys had someone else to take care of, so once Rachel was further along and needed more help, they moved her into the spare bedroom at their apartment where she would stay until the birth.

It was around that time that Annie began to realize things were changing in her household. For one, the room she'd known as her playroom all of a sudden became a completely different room and all her toys were put into her bedroom (and the ones she didn't play with were given away, though she didn't know that.) There were new things in the former playroom that were not hers; things like a strange looking bed and a weird table that had drawers built into it. Also, the room - which had been pink at one point in time - was now a light mint green, much like the color of her favorite meltaway candies. The whole thing was a strange change to her. Things were changing in her house. Her Auntie Rachel had moved in with them and she was getting _fat_ and there were days when the woman would cry for no reason or eat the weirdest stuff and Annie just didn't understand.

Then, one day, her best friend Lily told her, "I bet she's having a baby. My mommy was like that when she had my brother."

And Annie was _horrified_.

Because she'd been to Lily's house multiple times since the school year began and Lily's baby brother was _not_ her favorite person (nor was he Lily's.) The baby was _loud_, always crying about something, and sometimes he smelled so bad that the two of them had to leave the room just so they could breathe. Also, Lily frequently complained that her parents never paid any attention to her now that the new baby was around. "I hope your daddies never have another baby. Babies are awful!"

Annie _knew _that if her Auntie Rachel was having a baby and she was living with them now, that the baby in her belly had to be her future sibling. Her daddies explained it to her just a few months before that she came out of Rachel's belly, so it was obvious that there was another kid coming to live in _her_ house very, very soon.

Another kid. A baby, to be precise. A big, stupid, smelly baby.

"I don't want a baby," Annie declared one morning over breakfast, glaring angrily at her daddies while Rachel gasped and looked on at the small family in horror.

"Why not, sweetie? Don't you want a baby brother or sister?" Rachel asked, trying her best to stop what looked like was going to be a tantrum from starting.

"No, I don't. Lily has a baby brother and he's awful! He smells and he cries all the time and Lily's mommy and daddy don't like her anymore because of him!" Tears filled the little girl's eyes and Rachel sniffled, looking over at Kurt and Blaine with the very same teary gaze.

"Oh guys, I didn't-"

"Annie, c'mere," Blaine beckoned, interrupting his emotional pregnant friend before she caused a scene. Carefully, he pushed his chair back and wiggled his fingers at his daughter, waiting for her to come over and sit with him. Sniffling, the little girl climbed out of her chair and went to climb into her daddy's lap, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared across the table at Kurt. "Honey, why don't you want a brother or a sister? Is it because of what Lily said?"

"She said you guys would like the baby more than me!" Annie suddenly wailed, dramatically turning her body to cry into Blaine's chest. Across the table, Kurt smirked and Blaine shook his head - yes, their daughter was totally Rachel Berry's spawn, that was for sure. Gently, Blaine brushed the child's thick brown hair away from her face and he hugged her tight, murmuring low in his chest as he tried to soothe his sobbing daughter.

"Baby girl, shh. It's okay. We won't like the baby more than you. We'll love you both equally."

"No you won't!"

"Yes we will, sweetheart." He leaned back a bit and carefully pried his daughter's tiny clenched fingers out of his shirt, looking down at Annie's wet brown eyes. "I have a brother too, you know? Your Uncle Coop didn't want a baby brother either, but look at us - we're fine!"

"Uncle Coop didn't want a brother?"

"God no. He didn't want to share the spotlight, but he got over it. Having a baby sibling is fun. I mean, I wouldn't know-" Kurt was shaking his head at him, mouthing _You're gonna ruin it_ at his husband, so Blaine switched gears quickly, hoping that his choice of words didn't make Annie backtrack into not wanting a sibling. "-but when you have a brother or a sister, you have someone who can be one of your best friends. You have someone to play with _all the time_. You know how you and Lily can't see each other very much and you don't have anyone to play Barbies with? Well, you can do that with your brother or sister when they're older. And you can dress them up and sing to them and watch movies with them and tell them stories-"

"You said I could _sing_ to them?"

_Okay, she was definitely the spawn of Rachel and Kurt... and Blaine when you think about it._

"Yep. You can sing to them as much as you want-"

To which Kurt added, "As long as they're not sleeping at the time."

"Yeah, as long as they're not sleeping at the time."

Annie sniffed, raising her tiny fists to wipe her eyes. "So you won't love them more than me?"

At that, Kurt got up from his seat and went over to his husband and daughter, kneeling down so that he was at eye level with the little girl sitting on Blaine's lap. "We'll love you both so much. More than anything."

"More than you love cheesecake?"

"Oh my god, definitely more than I love cheesecake, Annie Bananie."

At the pet name, Annie scrunched up her nose and shook her head, squirming out of her daddy's arms to give her papa a hug. "Don't call me that." Now cheered up, she gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and then hugged Blaine too, stepping back to stare at Rachel for a second before she tip-toed towards her aunt and paused in front of the woman. "Will you love me and the baby the same, Auntie Rachel?"

"Of course I will. Can Auntie Rachel have a hug?"

"Yes!" After the embrace, the tiny girl paused and looked down at her auntie's belly. "Auntie Rachel?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Is it a _boy_ or a _girl_?"

"Oh, honey, I don't know yet. Your daddies don't want to know until the baby's born. Why?"

"Because," Annie said, nose in the air as she crossed her arms over her chest. "If you have another girl, I'm going to move out." She looked down at Rachel's belly and leaned in close, glaring at the bump as if it offended her. "I'm the princess here, baby. So you'd better be a boy or else." And, like that, she stormed back to her seat at the table, going back to eating her pancakes like the meltdown she had minutes before (as well as the threat she made to her unborn sibling) never ever happened.

While she ate, the three adults stared at each other, worry on some faces while one of them looked highly amused.

"What?" Rachel giggled, smiling behind her hand as she struggled to keep her composure. "She's _your _child."

:::::::::

Three months later, Oliver Finn Anderson-Hummel came into the world screaming at the top of his lungs. Like Annie, he looked a _lot_ like Rachel except this time, his hair was jet black just like Blaine's. Kurt and Blaine were instantly in love with the little guy and when Kurt went home to get Annie so she could meet her little brother, Blaine stayed at the hospital with Rachel and the baby, cooing at little Oliver while Rachel napped.

"Look who's here to meet the baby!" Kurt whisper-sang, grinning when he saw his husband holding their son in his arms. "Annie, this is your baby brother. His name is Oliver."

At the sight of the new baby, Annie ran over to Blaine, ignoring Kurt's warning about running, before she skidded to a stop and leaned down to look at the infant in her daddy's arms. "A brother?"

"Yep. A baby brother."

"Good. Now I don't have to move out," Annie said with an air of relief and Rachel, who had just woken up from her nap, burst into giggles, shaking her head as one of her two favorite kids in the world immediately began singing _Getting to Know You_ to the baby nestled in Blaine's arms.

"Could this get anymore perfect?" Kurt asked himself as he settled down on the edge of Rachel's hospital bed and took one of her hands into his own. The two of them listened to Annie sing and in the midst of it all, Blaine looked up and smiled at them both, mouthing a _thank you _to Rachel and an _I love you _to Kurt.

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do," Rachel whispered as she leaned in close to Kurt and watched two of the most perfect children (_that she carried!_) snuggle together in Blaine's arms.

It was the perfect moment for her, to be able to give Kurt and Blaine something so dear; and, for them, they were forever grateful for Rachel's gifts - looking down at their little diva of a daughter and watching her interact with their brand new son made everything worth while and when Annie finished her song and Oliver immediately began wailing, the three adults smiled brightly, all in awe of the two children that were with them.

Annie, however, did not look amused at her little brother's loud screaming. "Daddy?"

Blaine smiled, cooing at the little one in his arms. "Hmm?"

"I'm thinking I might still want to move out. He's too loud."

* * *

**A/N: I decided to write this after my family decided to bring up a story about how I threatened to move out when I was told I was getting another sibling. I guess I was a dramatic child. Anyway, this is based on that. It just wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it. As for any future chapters of this (which there will be some in the future, but not until I knock out some of my other mpregs), this fic will just be random drabbles that concern Daddy!Klaine - no MPREG this time around. But don't worry, most of my other fics are straight up MPREG for those of you who like that. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think about my Daddy!Klaine! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**[PROMPT: Blaine's not really feeling the weight gain, stretch marks, and other "perks" of pregnancy.]**

* * *

He knew it was going to happen, but that still didn't make him feel any better when it did.

Stretch marks were a rite of passage when it came to pregnancy. Blaine had heard the horror stories, seen the scars, and now he himself was a carrier of them (among other things.) All along his swollen stomach were long jagged red marks, areas where his skin stretched to accommodate the new life growing within. They itched like the dickens and he hated the sight of them. They were ugly, they made him _feel_ ugly, and he wanted them gone.

Sniffling, he wiped at his eyes for a moment before he dropped his shirt and padded back into the kitchen, yanking open the freezer to scoop out a carton of double chocolate fudge ice cream. Not caring whether or not Kurt got mad at him for eating out of the container, he grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer and dragged himself into the living room, plopping down on the sofa with a huff. For a moment or two, he scrolled through the channels to find something to watch, finally settling on one of the many court shows before he balanced his carton of ice cream on his belly and began digging in. He was almost completely through the decadent goodness when the door to the apartment opened and Kurt swept inside, calling his husband's name as he kicked off his boots.

"Blaine? I got take out!"

Just the idea of adding even _more_ food into his already stuffed belly made his stomach turn. Pushing himself up, the pregnant man wandered into the kitchen and met his husband with a kiss, tossing the now empty ice cream container in the trash while he watched Kurt divvy out box upon box of chinese food. "You can eat what you want. I'm not hungry."

"Probably because you polished off an almost full carton of ice cream," Kurt teased, tilting his head to smile at his husband. Within seconds, his smile faded when he noticed the blank look on Blaine's face. "Honey? Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I-" Blaine sucked in a deep breath and turned away, walking out of the kitchen and down the hall to their bedroom. Based on the footsteps that sounded behind him, he knew Kurt was following, but he couldn't help but continue on into the master bathroom, shutting the door behind him for it to open again only a second later.

"Sweetheart, what is it? You know you can talk to me." Kurt stepped in behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his husband's round stomach, settling his hands right above Blaine's belly button. He pressed his lips to the side of Blaine's neck and sighed when he felt his husband's tense shoulders lower just a bit. "What happened? You were fine before I left."

"I... I'm getting fat again."

"Okay, what? _Again_, Blaine? Really? Honey, you've _never_ been fat. Never ever."

"Yes I have. Remember back when we were at NYADA and I-"

"Oh my god, Blaine. You were _not_ fat then. You've never been and even if you were a million pounds heavier than you are now, I'd not give a crap. You're beautiful. Plus, how can you say you're getting fat? You're having our _baby_, honey. You're gonna gain weight; that's healthy!"

"Not when it looks like Edward Scissorhands _and_ Freddy Krueger decided to decorate my stomach for the hell of it!"

Kurt tightened his grip around his husband, another sigh slipping from his lips as he nuzzled Blaine's dark hair. "So that's what this is about?" In front of him, Blaine remained silent, his body tensing once more, and the feeling of him so frozen against Kurt made the other man sad. "Honey... stretch marks are _normal_ in pregnancy. They happen to the best of them. It's like you're a warrior earning your stripes-"

"You got that off of the internet!"

"So what if I did? It's the truth. Everyone gets them and it's well known that carrier pregnancies tend to get more stretch marks than a female pregnancy would." As he spoke, Kurt gently slid his arms from around Blaine and turned his husband, dropping to a kneeling position as he slowly pushed Blaine's shirt up and over his belly. "Sweetie, you barely have any-"

"More show up every single day! By the time I'm ready to have the baby, my stomach will look like a sunburnt zebra!"

Kurt smiled, shaking his head at Blaine's panic before he leaned forward and began peppering kisses all along his husband's belly, along every little red crease that decorated his skin. The more he kissed, the quieter (and calmer) Blaine seemed to get and by the time he'd kissed the last mark right below Blaine's extended belly button, his husband was completely silent. "You okay?"

Shakily, Blaine answered out a whispered _yeah_ and Kurt rose to his full standing height, tugging his husband against his chest. Blaine's bare stomach pressed against his hip and he chuckled at the feeling of how different it was to hug Blaine anymore. A long time ago, they'd be chest-to-chest and he could feel Blaine's heart beating against his own. Now there was a rounded belly in the way... and Kurt _loved_ it. Smiling, he stepped back a bit and unbuttoned his own shirt, letting it slide off of his shoulders before he stepped in and softly bounced his stomach against Blaine's.

"If you're trying to make me jealous that your belly's all flat and unblemished, you're doing a wonderful job," Blaine grumbled, slipping back into his sour mood. Kurt rolled his eyes, linking his husband's hands within his own.

"You're so dumb. I love your stomach and what it represents. I look at mine and I'm... well, I'm a little jealous-"

"Sure you are."

"I am! You get to feel him growing and moving and I just get to watch _you_ and while that's lovely within itself, I _am_ a little jealous."

"Well then you can have the next one. Then when you start getting stretch marks and start flipping out, I can say _I told you so_."

"You wouldn't. You'd be doing what I'm doing right now and you'd be genuine about it, just like I am now. Because right now you are the most beautiful person in the world to me. You're carrying our child, you're growing and changing, and you look amazing. Pregnancy really agrees with you."

"Kurt, don't-"

"And I will do whatever I have to in order to make you understand that. Whether it be-" He slid his arms behind Blaine's neck and pulled them together again, "-like this." He kissed Blaine's nose, then his lips followed by his forehead. "Or this." His hands ran down Blaine's arms to his waist where he finished tugging off his hubby's shirt and once Blaine's chest was bare, he flicked his tongue over the other man's nipple, slipping down further as his tongue marked a trail down Blaine's body. "Or even this." With expert precision, he unhooked Blaine's jeans and yanked them down to his knees (along with his boxers) kissing wetly down the man's round stomach before he got closer and closer to his final _persuasion_ spot.

"_Kurt_-"

"Yes honey?"

"I love you," Blaine whimpered, gasping when Kurt finally put his mouth back on him and showed him how much he loved him too.

Later that night, when they were laying in their bed naked and satisfied, Kurt lovingly rubbed lotion into his husband's itchy, stretched skin, kissing each and every individual mark on Blaine's belly as he reiterated just how much he adored his pregnant husband. He was sure he'd been doing this night after night, but he would do it for the rest of his life if it made Blaine feel better. Months down the line when Blaine got more stretch marks and his body softened up a bit just a few weeks before their son was born, Kurt made sure that his husband knew just how beautiful he was and always would be.

And Blaine really appreciated it.

* * *

**A/N: Originally this was gonna be just a straight daddy!Klaine fic that consisted of non-mpreg related drabbles. However, I hit a funk over the weekend and needed to get my mojo back, so I asked for some prompts to get me back into writing again and these next few posts are the results of those prompts. You all are welcome to send me prompts as well. It helps me get back into the swing of things, especially since I need to get my thoughts together to finish the other really long WIPs I have left. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**[PROMPT: Surprises all over the place! Especially babies!]**

* * *

_"You said you were in a two bedroom apartment, right Mr. Anderson-Hummel?"_

_"Mhmm. Just moved in a few months ago."_

_"Well, ummm... perhaps you should think about looking for something bigger?"_

Blaine stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and kept walking through the busy, wet streets. The air was chilly, wind blowing fiercely as he pushed through the crowds of tourists and city-dwellers alike on his way back home to his apartment. The rain had finally let up, so his umbrella hung limply on his wrist and now he was able to hide his trembling hands in his pockets.

They were trembling because he was freaking terrified. Well, dazed, somewhat giddy, and nervous as hell, but mostly terrified. Because today he went in for a regular check-up and ultrasound and that's when his obstetrician found something a little peculiar about the child he was carrying... well, not about the _child_ actually, but about the pregnancy in itself. Because he just wasn't having _one_ baby - oh no, he was having _two_. Two babies! Twins!

The first ultrasound he had didn't even register the second fetus. The baby's heartbeat blended in with its sibling, but now that he was further along, Baby B (as the doctor so lovingly referred to it as) showed its presence and surprised the hell out of Blaine and his ob/gyn.

_"Something... bigger?"_

_"If you look right here," the woman said softly, pointing her finger to a various blob on the screen, "that's another fetus. You're having twins."_

Never in a million years did he imagine that he'd been carrying twins with his first pregnancy. He and Kurt tried really hard to conceive and after two years of marriage, Blaine found himself getting more exhausted recently, as well as a bunch of other random symptoms. Within days of voicing his concern to his husband, he found himself taking a test and when that came out positive, they went in to find out if it was really true. Of course, the doctor confirmed it and they were overjoyed with the news, very excited about becoming parents.

Now though, they'd be having _two_ babies, not _one_ like they planned.

Swallowing heavily, Blaine tugged his jacket a little tighter on his frame, ignoring the way it hardly gave at the pull (his stomach was growing fast, faster than he ever imagined though he now knew he could explain it since he was having twins; still, his clothes were getting snug and soon he'd need a new wardrobe.) He could see his apartment complex coming into view and his heart pounded loudly in his chest, fear drumming up his spine as he thought about what his doctor said about moving. They were only planning on _one_ child, not_ two_ so their apartment was a little bit on the small side for a soon-to-be family of four. Sure, things would be okay when the babies were wee little, but once they started growing, that perfect little apartment Kurt and Blaine fell in love with would be too small to live/function in and they'd have to move.

Fan-freaking-tastic, right?

Before he stepped into the building, Blaine paused, staring up at the high-rise with wet eyes, nose scrunched as the wind whipped at his face. As soon as he stepped in that building and got to his apartment, he'd have to break the news to Kurt and while he was sure his husband would be happy for him (well, _them_ actually because he wasn't the only one in all this), Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt would be a little devastated to have to move after finding the _perfect_ place.

Oh well, some things have to be pushed aside when it comes down to it and their barely lived in home would have to go back on the market while they looked for something bigger. Preferably something they could move into before Blaine got too far along in his pregnancy.

"Morning Blaine!" One of his chipper neighbors called out as she ran towards a waiting taxi, startling him from his thoughts. Feeling the ever present nausea of nerves creeping up on him, he waved back at her and then slipped inside the building, dragging himself towards the elevator before he settled inside and leaned against the wall, eyes barely focusing on the glowing button that led to his floor. The higher the lift climbed, the more nauseated he became and he rubbed a hand against his barely-rounded belly, muttering to himself (and the babies) that he'd very much appreciate it if he could bypass the whole puking thing. He did enough of that as is.

Once the elevator stopped on his floor, he climbed out and rummaged through his pockets, digging out the ring of jingling keys before he paused in front of his door and unlocked it. Inside, he was met with silence... which was strange because Kurt was home and he usually had _something_ on whether it was music or the tv as background noise. However, today found the home completely silent and Blaine panicked a little, shutting the door behind him as he tossed his keys into the decorative bowl by the door. "Kurt? Honey, are you here?"

Just that morning he left his husband in bed, still fast asleep while he went out to his doctor's appointment. It wasn't like Kurt didn't want to go or that Blaine didn't want him there. Kurt was just... he was _sick_. For the last week, the man couldn't keep a single thing down and he was incredibly tired. The flu was going around, so Blaine made sure that he kept his distance from his ill husband; though deep down, he desired to take care of Kurt and make sure everything was alright, but Kurt - weary of Blaine's pregnancy and how the flu could possibly affect the baby - made his husband stay well out of his way.

Now though, if Kurt was really sick enough to want to suffer in the silence, Blaine knew he couldn't stay away. He'd keep a little bit of distance just in case he made Kurt mad with his hovering, but other than that, he wasn't gonna stand by and watch his husband get worse. "Kurt?" He called out again, shrugging out of his coat and shoes before he made his way down the tiny hallway, peering into the living room where his husband had last been. Sure enough, Kurt was sitting on the arm of the couch, head ducked and hidden in his hands as he rocked back and forth. "Honey?"

"Wha- oh, I didn't hear you come in." Kurt whispered. The words cracked as he spoke and Blaine frowned, stomach turning when he noticed the broken look in his husband's eyes. It looked like Kurt had been crying before Blaine got home and immediately, Blaine's thoughts went to the worst possible scenarios.

"Oh my god, what happened? Is it your dad? Carole? Rachel? What is it-"

"I'm pregnant."

_Oh_. Wait... "What?"

Kurt looked up, watery eyes falling on Blaine as he brought his linked fingers to his lips. Head shaking, he darted his gaze to the floor and inhaled softly, breath quaking just a bit at the end. "I took a test just after you left. It was supposed to be a _joke_. We had some left over from when you took yours and I thought _well_ _I've been feeling pretty crappy lately, why not take a pregnancy test?_ It came out positive. All of them did."

"_All_ of them?"

"I took the last four. I... I wasn't expecting it. I took the first one and it came up positive, so I took the others just in case. They _all_ say the same thing: I'm pregnant, Blaine. _I'm_ pregnant and _you're_ pregnant and how are we supposed to do this? Raising two babies at once! We weren't planning on that!"

Blaine's heart felt like it completely stopped in his chest. When he got home and noticed how quiet everything was, his worry overshadowed the news he'd been nervous to spill out. Now, after hearing his husband announce his own pregnancy, Blaine felt incredibly sick, like he was about to pass out at any moment. It was too hot, too hard to breathe, and he dropped down into the chair on Kurt's left, hands immediately falling to his belly. "Kurt-"

"I know we talked about having a few kids, two or three in the future. But two at once? They'll be just months apart from one another depending on how far along I am. What's that gonna be like? It'll be like raising twins!"

_Oh god. _"Or triplets," Blaine muttered, voice breaking off into a cough. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked up at him, brows raising as he stared at Blaine's slightly swollen belly.

"What... what do you mean _triplets_?" When Blaine didn't answer, Kurt pressed on, his voice raising an octave as he started to panic. "_Blaine?_"

"I'm having twins, Kurt. The second baby, Baby B, showed up on the ultrasound today." Fingers trembling, Blaine pulled the small scans from his cardigan pocket, holding them out to his ridiculously pale, wide-eyed husband. "Three babies. We're having three babies within months of each other-"

"Oh my god."

"We're gonna have to move and find a bigger place and we're... god, we're gonna have to get better jobs. Neither of us can do shows being several months pregnant and we can't pay the bills on just our savings alone. Jesus, Kurt, what are we gonna do?"

"I really don't know. I just... don't know."

Kurt held the ultrasound photos on his lap, nails trailing along the tiny white humanoid looking creatures in the photos. Above one was the label _Baby A _and the other was known as _Baby B_; they were both just pictured there, now able to be seen clearly and very much showing off that they were twins. Baby A had to have been the one they saw (and heard) at the clinic the first time they had a check-up, but now its sibling was showing up there right beside it, proving to Kurt that what Blaine said was true. They were going to be parents of _three_ little ones. Three for the price of one basically... well, except not because three babies would be very, very expensive. Basically they expected one and got two free.

How strange...

The more Kurt looked at those tiny little babes pictured in the photos Blaine gave him, the more ridiculous their whole situation seemed. It all started with his dad making a comment about being a grandfather before he died; Kurt took the comment to heart even though he knew his dad was joking because there'd been another heart attack scare and Kurt wanted so badly to make his dad a grandpa before anything else happened. That night, he talked to Blaine about it and they agreed that the time was right; they had enough money in savings to keep them well supported through the pregnancy and that's when they started trying. For a while, it was just Blaine trying to get pregnant. Kurt was doing a show and Blaine wasn't, so since he'd been able to be off work for a while, he was the best bet to have a baby.

Of course, then there were the nights that Blaine pressed Kurt down into the mattress and fucked him breathless and it had to have been one of those evenings that this other baby was conceived. _Fuck_. To even consider the whole thing was mind boggling. He never imagined it to happen like this, but there they were, both of them pregnant. Kurt with one baby (hopefully - if he was having twins too then something had to be in the water, _honestly_) and Blaine with two and while it was the scariest fucking thing to think about, deep within his heart, it felt right.

"We can do this," he said softly, glancing up through his lashes at Blaine to find his husband staring at him worriedly. "It'll be hard, but we can handle it. We can start looking for a new place right now and we can break the news to our families after we find out about this one-" He gestured to his flat stomach, to which Blaine smiled shyly, "-and then we can figure out the money situation."

"So what you're saying is that we shouldn't freak out right now?"

"Yes because neither of us need the stress right now. Especially you." Smiling, Kurt set the ultrasound photos down on the coffee table and stood up to make his way over to the chair that Blaine sat in. Carefully, he squished himself down into the comfortable recliner with his husband and then let his hand fall to the hard bulge of Blaine's ever growing stomach - truthfully, he was excited to watch it grow more now that he knew there were two babies in there; it was exciting to say the least. "I can't believe you're having twins. I must have super sperm or something-"

"Shut up! You're such a dork!" Blaine snorted, playfully shoving Kurt's arm before he settled down against his husband and gently placed his palm on Kurt's still firm abdomen. "I can't believe I knocked you up. Go me. It's my birthday!" He sang, doing a little dance in his seat.

"Yeah... and _I'm_ the dork," Kurt teased, rolling his eyes as he leaned forward and pecked a kiss to Blaine's lips. When he pulled back, he looked down at their hands, one on each other's bellies and he grinned, happy to know that despite the incredible amount of surprises they'd been handed, they were going to have a beautiful, loving family. "We're gonna make pretty awesome parents, don't you think?"

Beside him, Blaine chuckled and leaned back in for a kiss, smirking against his husband's lips, "You know it. But I'm pretty sure we're gonna have to grow more arms."

"Agreed."

* * *

**A/N: Remember these are also on tumblr as well. If it's in drabble form, it'll probably be on tumblr first and then I'll post it here. As for my lengthy WIPs, they're only on here for right now (soon to be on Ao3 and maybe scarvesandcoffee once I figure either of those two out!) My tumblr name is the same as my author pen on here, so if you have a tumblr, come on over and talk to me! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**[PROMPT: Kurt has a bit of a breakdown involving his worry about cravings and other pregnancy changes.]**

* * *

"Kurt? Honey, I got the burger you asked for! Are you in the-"

Blaine stopped short in the doorway, the words sticking to his tongue as he took in the sheer amount of shiny candy wrappers that littered the dining room floor. From the table to the polished hardwood floors were golden papers that had been opened, the chocolate inside eaten, and then left wherever they'd been dropped. It was a strange sight. Kurt wasn't a messy person by any means, but this... _this_ was out of this world strange.

"Kurt? Sweetie, where are you?"

Carefully, he laid the bag of McDonalds down on the table and then began to follow the trail of wrappers, stepping over them as he crept into the kitchen where the unwrapped packages led. There, sitting on the floor with an empty bag of assorted Hershey's chocolate was Kurt, one hand on his stomach while the other wiped away tears from his face.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?"

"Do you see this?" Kurt whimpered, taking his hand off of his bump to point at the pile of eaten chocolate wrappers. A few were sitting on his lap and there was a smear of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. He looked _adorable_. However, despite how cute Blaine thought he looked, Kurt must've thought otherwise because he instantly started to cry, dropping his head into his hands as he sobbed. "I d-don't know w-what happened!"

Blaine dropped to his knees, ignoring the crunch of paper beneath his shins as he crawled across the floor and pulled Kurt into his arms. "What do you mean, baby? What is it?"

"The chocolate! One minute I went to get one to eat and- and then I was eating the whole bag and I couldn't stop! I don't even know how it happened! I grabbed the bag out of the candy jar on the table and I came in here to get something to drink and then I realized that I'd eaten all of them! We _just_ bought that bag, Blaine! We just got that this morning at the store and it's gone already. _Gone!_"

The tears started up again and Blaine pursed his lips together, struggling not to snicker or giggle at his husband's dramatic (yet entirely hormonal) tendencies. Ever since they found out Kurt was pregnant and he started taking the vitamins and hormone shots he needed to have a healthy baby, it was like a completely new version of him (_Kurt Hummel-Anderson 2.0 _as Santana liked to say) came out and took over every once in a while. But no matter what, Blaine thought he was the most amazing and _precious_ thing ever; he loved Kurt in every way possible and this hormonal version of his husband was the cutest damn thing. Cooing, he rubbed his cheek against Kurt's hair and hugged him closer, letting the man cry it out before he finally let him go and sat back. "Feel better now?"

"I just wish I wasn't such a cow sometimes!"

"You're not a-"

"I feel like one! One minute I'm tired, the next I'm hungry, then I want to go for a walk, and then I want to sleep again! It's tiring, Blaine! Pregnancy is exhausting!"

"I know, sweetheart," he tried to soothe, cowering a little under the glare that Kurt shot at him. "But just think about it. In about two months, we'll have the most adorable little one to spoil and this will have all been worth it. All the chocolate and burgers and midnight cravings for cranberry sauce-"

"The kind in the can."

"Yeah, the creepy gross gelatinous kind that comes in a can... it'll all be worth it once she's here and she's healthy because you took good care of your body and did what it asked you to do."

"So you don't think I'm gross?" Kurt asked, glancing up through his eyelashes as he slowly began scooping up the papers he'd dropped on the floor. Blaine held open the empty bag while Kurt dumped the small piles inside.

"I think you're the most amazing human being on the planet and I love you no matter what you eat or how you eat it."

"So you're not gonna judge me when I go in there and shove that whole double quarter pounder in my face?"

"Nope."

"And you don't care that I have acne because I-"

"If you didn't notice, Kurt, _everyone_ gets pimples. You're pregnant; your hormones are a hot mess right now and if you get pimples because of that, it won't make me love you any less. In fact, it makes me love you _more_ because you're dealing with all this crazy stuff happening to your body in order to bring our child into the world and that's so... so _admirable_ to me." His rambling cut off when Kurt leaned forward and kissed him fully, smiling against his husband's lips as they pulled apart. "God, Kurt, I love you."

"I love you too. You're so good to me."

"Pff. Please. _You_ are good to _me_." To punctuate that fact, Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's rounded stomach, leaning down to kiss the swell of belly before he popped back up and kissed Kurt again. "Okay, hun, how about we forget about these stupid candy wrappers and go eat our McDonalds before it gets all cold and gross?"

"Hmm, you're probably right. Cold fries do suck."

"That they do and I _did_ run here to make sure everything stayed warm enough for us to enjoy."

"Oh, you are the best. And did you get-"

"Your sweet and sour sauce to dip your burger in? Yep. I also got you one of those strawberry cream pies you love so much."

"Best. Husband. Ever." Kurt murmured, wrapping his arms around Blaine to hug him tightly. When he stepped back, he rolled his eyes and stomped all over a few of the remaining wrappers, speeding off into the dining room to dish out the food inside. Blaine followed suit, smiling happily as he watched his husband immediately begin to dig into his french fries, moans of satisfaction slipping from his lips as he shoved several into his mouth. "So good."

"Glad you like them. Eat up, baby. You and Miss Spencer enjoy those fries. I'm gonna clean up." With that, the younger man began to sweep up the rest of the mess that Kurt left throughout the two rooms and while he did so, Kurt sat down at the table, dipping his fries and burger into several opened containers of sweet and sour sauce. As he licked away the tasty condiment from his fingers, he took his other hand and pressed it to his stomach, smiling when his daughter kicked away at his palm.

It might've been crazy: the whole pregnancy ordeal and everything with its ridiculous cravings, stupid weight gain, and god awful skin issues, but in the end, he was sure it would be worth it... and if he got spoiled in the long run, well... that was pretty awesome too.

* * *

**A/N: I need to write more mpreg!Kurt. Like, honestly.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This chapter has nothing to do with MPREG, but it does concern Daddy!Klaine so yay! Anyway, I own nothing. It's an earlier part of the daddy!Klaine verse that I posted (it's chapter one of this fic!)**

* * *

"It's too quiet."

"What do you mean?"

"We put Annie down for a nap a half an hour ago. Usually she's not _this_ quiet. It's strange." Kurt pushed his magazine to the side and reached over for the baby monitor that they kept sitting on the coffee table for these very moments. He clicked the _on_ button, eyes widening when he noticed that the crib onscreen was completely empty, their daughter no where to be found. "Oh my god."

"What? Kurt, what is it?"

"Annie's not in her crib!"

"_What?_"

"Oh my god." Scrambling, Kurt dropped the monitor on the couch beside his discarded magazine, rushing down the hall with Blaine hot on his heels. He knew it was crazy to think it, but the fear that someone could've crawled into a partially open window in their apartment and stole their child right out of her crib was something that haunted Kurt daily. He knew it was practically impossible; they lived so far up as it was and the kidnapper would have to be a fucking superhero to get up that high, but he still thought it, especially since he'd heard enough about baby kidnappings over the last decade or so. "Annie? Honey, where are you?"

Silence met his ears and his stomach turned again, the fear racing through his veins prompting him to pick up the pace in his search for his missing daughter. Blaine was running through another part of the flat; his footfalls scattered as Kurt scoured the nursery for a hint of where Annie could've gone. He was in the midst of throwing open her closet door when a cackle of laughter burst from down the hall. "Blaine?! Honey, where are you?"

More choking laughter sounded, Blaine's voice struggling to form words as he kept on giggling, his voice strained from the action. "Kurt- oh god, Kurt- Annie! She's- _god_!"

Still terrified, Kurt rushed back down the hall towards their bedroom, skidding to a halt next to his doubled-over husband, Blaine hunched over as tears ran down his face from laughing too hard. There, sitting on the floor in the pink bunny pajama set Kurt had dressed her in over an hour ago, was Annie, her dark eyes staring up at them, crinkled in the corner as she scrunched her nose up in an adorable smile.

That wasn't what had Blaine laughing though; in fact, it was what she had in her hands and _on her head_ that had Kurt's husband struggling to breathe through his chuckles. Annie was sitting before them, tiny hands deep in a (now _empty_) container of Vaseline, the jelly coating her arms all the way up to her elbows (how the hell she managed that Kurt would never know) and - the most _horrifying _of it all - her wavy dark hair was slicked back, shiny and wet with thick layers of petroleum goo spread through it.

"Oh my god, Annie, _no_."

"Annie cute! Annie dada!" She raised her gunked up hand, pointing a sticky finger at Blaine as her grin grew a mile wider.

"Oh for the love of god! Blaine! This is your fault!"

Blaine, who was in the process of wiping the tears away from his eyes, looked up, his already beaming smile growing as he shook his head and broke down again, his laughter filling the room along with Annie's as she giggled over the fact that her daddy was losing his mind over something _she_ did.

"Annie cute!" She repeated, clapping her hands, sending small bits of jelly across the room and onto their bedroom carpet.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, how are we going to clean this up? Blaine, quit laughing!"

"Kurt-" Blaine started, wheezing through his giggles. "God, honey- how are you _not_ laughing? Oh my god, this is priceless. You should go get your phone so we can send this to your dad! He'll _cry_." Kurt glared at him, really _glared_ before a small smile broke out on his face as he looked at his husband's gelled down hair and then over at his daughter whose hairstyle now eerily matched her daddy's.

"You're a bad influence on our children. I swear to god, Blaine, you are going to clean this up."

"It's not my fault she wanted to style her hair like daddy's. Isn't it, sweetheart? It's not daddy's fault."

Annie looked up at the two, her dark eyes flicking between the two of them before she smiled again, showing off the tiny teeth she had coming in. At her smile, Kurt felt his slight anger over the goofy situation start to ebb away and he smiled too, disappearing from the room for a second to grab his phone before he came back to find Blaine kneeling on the floor with Annie slicking her Vaseline coated fingers through _his_ hair too.

"Blaine!"

"What? My hair doesn't look as good as hers!"

"It's going to take us _years_ to get that crap out of her hair - she used the _whole jar, _Blaine - and now we're gonna have to do yours too!" Rolling his eyes, Kurt snapped a few photos of his grinning loves to send to his dad, Carole, and whoever else he felt like amusing that day. Once that was done, he plopped down on the floor next to his husband and daughter, shaking his head in amusement as they both grinned up at him with jelly coated heads and matching goofy grins. "This is my life," he mused to himself, struggling not to grimace when Annie crawled across the floor and put her grimy hands on his clothes to stand up and give him a wet kiss on the cheek. Her goo covered fingers slapped against his cheek as she steadied herself against him and Blaine leaned in too, kissing the side of Kurt's head before he rested his cheek on Kurt's shoulder, his own slimy hair brushing against Kurt's jawline.

"This is the best life." Blaine whispered in response and Annie giggled when Kurt scrunched his nose, nodding in answer to Blaine's comment.

"That it is. It's crazy, but it's the best."

* * *

**A/N: As a toddler, I thought gelling your hair consisted of finding whatever looked like gel and sticking it in your hair. One day my mom came in the bathroom and found me smearing a whole jar of Vaseline throughout my hair. It took several washes with liquid dishwashing detergent to get the blasted stuff out. I've never lived it down. Anyway, hanging out with my family this weekend brought this story back up and I decided to turn it into a Klaine fic. So here we are! **


	6. Chapter 6

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**[PROMPT: According to old wives tales about pregnancy, carrying all your extra weight in the "back" usually means one is having a little girl. Well, Kurt's adding a little more junk to his trunk and Blaine has something to say about it.]**

* * *

At first, Blaine wasn't sure if he should say anything. He'd done his reading about pregnancy, skimmed through the articles online and devoured the books that he'd picked up at a used bookstore. However, a few facts he just couldn't get out of his mind - old wives tales or not. One of them was about the baby's gender and how the body carried its extra weight during the pregnancy. The tale was that if you had a rounder belly, you were having a boy... and if your backside got bigger? Well, it was a girl.

Blaine's dilemma was that he was definitely sure they were having a girl... especially since the answer was right there in front of his face, plain and simple.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure what you're doing back there, but I'd appreciate it if you'd quit staring at my ass. You're making me self-conscious."

"Self-conscious? Kurt, why? You look _amazing_."

"If you haven't noticed," Kurt started, turning slightly to stare down at his kneeling husband, "I seem to have developed a case of a _fat ass_. Look at it!" He shimmied a bit, shaking his bum before he spun around to take a look at it himself in the mirror near the bed. "Look how big it's gotten!"

"You're pregnant. You're gonna gain weight, silly."

"But it's all going to my ass! My belly's barely doing a thing! I look like I'm four months pregnant instead of six! How is that normal? My ass looks six months pregnant instead!" When Blaine snorted, Kurt leveled him with a glare, silencing him within seconds.

"Sorry, I just- _honey_, you look amazing." Smiling, Blaine stepped forward, sliding his arms around Kurt's waist to rub at his swollen belly. To this day, five months since they found themselves staring down at a _positive_ pregnancy test, he was still in awe that they were having a baby together. Sure, he hated that Kurt was having to deal with all the side effects and such from carrying another human life, but he adored being able to be a part of it. Watching Kurt's belly (and ass, if he wanted to be truthful) grow because of the development of their future child made his heart beat a little faster in his chest. He was _so_ excited to meet their baby, so ready to be a dad and he couldn't wait for the next three-and-a-half months to fly by so he could hold their child in his arms. "You know what?" He asked after several moments of just _holding_ his husband. "I think we're having a girl."

"You think we're having a _girl_? What brought that on?"

"Well I was looking online-" Now it was Kurt's turn to snort, "-and according to what I read, if you're carrying most of your extra weight in your butt, it means you're having a girl."

"So because my ass is _fat_, I'm having a girl?"

"I never said your ass was fat. I was just saying that... umm," he bit his lip, giving Kurt a shy smile when his husband's glaring grew a little more sinister. "I, uh- your ass looks fantastic, if you didn't know. Yes, it's a little bit bigger, but you look _amazing_ and I'm about two seconds away from dropping to my knees to worship you and-"

"Nice save," Kurt smirked, turning in his husband's arms to press a kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth. "Keep complimenting me like that and you'll get very far."

"Did I mention that pregnancy's never looking so amazing? So fashionable?"

"You're about to get husband bonus points."

Blaine smiled brighter, leaning in to kiss Kurt again as his hands ran along Kurt's round belly before they slid around his waist and reached down to cup his ample ass, causing his husband to squeak in surprise.

"Blaine!"

"Just enjoying the extra perks of this pregnancy."

"You're a dork."

"Mhmm. A dork who's gonna be a father of a cute little girl if your ass keeps growing like this." When Kurt growled and swatted his hands away, Blaine burst out laughing again, reaching out for his husband as the other man stormed across the room to finish folding the laundry he left tossed on the bed. "You know I love you-"

"I love you too... _ass._" Kurt continued folding the clothes, pausing for a second before he dropped a folded pair of shorts on the bed and turned to grin at his husband, a strange glint in his eyes, "Hey. Are you absolutely positive we're having a girl?"

"Yep. I'd bet money on it."

"Fine. Twenty bucks says it's a boy."

Blaine took another long appreciative look at Kurt's ass before he looked back up, shooting a smug look at his husband. "Deal. You're gonna owe me money."

"In your dreams."

::::::::::

Three months later, just two weeks shy of her due date and after months and months of waiting without any sort of confirmation about the baby's gender, Ellie Jane Anderson-Hummel came into the world screaming her little lungs out, her proud fathers cooing over her full head of hair and bright blue eyes.

"Told you we were having a girl."

"We'll have to watch your butt growth when we decide to have the next one cause _you're_ having it."

Blaine sighed, carefully squeezing his way onto the hospital bed beside his husband and sleeping daughter. "We'll see." He reached out and brushed down a stray cowlick of hair on the top of Ellie's head. "Here's to hoping that your bodacious booty stays even though the baby's here."

"You are insatiable."

"I'm an ass man. What can I say?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, cradling their daughter a little closer. "If it stays, I'm gonna hold it over her head for the rest of her life. _Look at this butt! You know who did this? You did, Ellie Jane. You did!_"

"You're gonna mortify her. She'll never want to be around us because we'll be talking about butts and everything; we'll be those embarrassing parents that we feared ours were going to be."

"Good. I don't know how my parents didn't act like that anyway, especially if giving birth to me was anything like having this one. Worst pain I've ever felt; I'm definitely gonna hold _that_ over her head as well."

"Well, at least you don't hold grudges," Blaine teased, kissing Kurt's cheek as he continued to stare down at his little girl. Beside him, Kurt yawned, the day's events finally catching up to him. "Anyway, I think you owe me twenty bucks."

"Kiss my ass."

"Totally planning on it once you're cleared to have sex again."

"Insatiable."

Laughing, Blaine nodded, helping Kurt lay down on the bed before he took Ellie in his arms and went to walk around the room with her. Within minutes, Kurt was fast asleep, looking as peaceful and beautiful as he ever was and Blaine took a seat across the room, kissing the top of Ellie's little head as he watched her nap in his arms. When she blinked her blue eyes open several moments later and tried to look up at him, he grinned down at her, booping her tiny nose with his finger. "Your dad _so _owes me twenty bucks."

* * *

**A/N: I really have no idea where this came from. I was just sitting here working on the next chapter to _What I Call Life_ and this wanted to be written before that so... let me know what you thought? Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING. Songs mentioned include _Elevator_ by Flo Rida and _Love in an Elevator_ by Aerosmith.**

* * *

**[PROMPT: Kurt's pregnant and one day happens to get stuck on the elevator in their apartment building. He calls Blaine, who's back at the apartment and lets him know that he thinks he's in labor.]**

* * *

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever seen. Like that could actually happen."

Kurt rolled his eyes and swiped the bowl of popcorn from his husband's hands, carefully balancing it on his rounded belly before he dug in and grabbed a handful of kernels. Blaine snickered next to him, grinning as he chewed, his focus still onscreen even though he knew Kurt was probably making the most ridiculous scoffing facial expressions over what they were watching.

"I'm pretty sure it's happened though, otherwise how would a bunch of tv shows include it in their storylines? _Saved By the Bell_ wasn't the only one to do it, you know? _The Nanny _did it. _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody-_"

"It's just so dumb though. _Oh, you get on an elevator, it breaks down, and then your water breaks! Wow!_ Dumb."

"I'm still not really sure why you're so offended by it."

"Please do not question your pregnant husband. Just nod, agree, and say, _yes dear_."

Blaine did as he was told, laughing as he took some more popcorn. "Yes, dear. Whatever you say. Going into labor while in an elevator is stupidly cliche and could never ever happen. Kurt Anderson-Hummel is almighty and all-knowing and I should never question him."

"That's right. Now... do you mind bringing me some sprinkles? This popcorn needs something else, something... sweet."

::::::::::

No matter how stupid Kurt thought that specific episode of _Saved By the Bell_ was, he couldn't get it off his mind. He himself was eight-and-a-half months pregnant with his and Blaine's first child (a girl) and he was excited as could be to become a daddy. However, the further along he got in his pregnancy, the more he wondered about birth itself. Television show births were some of the worst portrayals he'd ever seen. They were cliche and absurd - not everyone screamed like a banshee while they were in labor, nor did they have a miraculously clean child when the kid first slipped out. It was like all reality went out the window when it came to tv magic and Kurt wondered why so many others around him thought that the stuff they saw on tv could happen to them.

Hell, one of the other carrier couples in Kurt's parenting class spent a whole half hour during their lesson asking about childbirth and whether or not the things he saw on tv were true. _Could one really have a baby in a taxi? Was it safe to take an elevator when you're so far along just in case it breaks down? How many people have actually had to give birth at home because a freak snowstorm hit and no one could drive due to the ice?_ The whole time the man asked his questions, Kurt's eyes stayed rolled back in his head, his teeth grinding as he wondered who in the world would've impregnated such an imbecile. _You can't believe everything on tv, _he thought to himself as he debated on whether or not to snap and make the guy shut up himself.

Thank god Blaine had been there to calm him down, gently massaging his hands along Kurt's side until he was distracted enough that his classmate's incessant questions were just a mere afterthought in his brain.

Now though, those very questions were swimming around in Kurt's mind, bleeding through his skull as he watched big fat raindrops pelt the taxi window and splash onto the asphalt below. It had been raining ridiculously all day, not once tapering off like Kurt wished it would. He'd honestly wanted to walk to the market that morning, his body feeling cramped tight since he got out of bed. _But_ it decided to rain like a freaking monsoon, so he was stuck taking a taxi to and from the store, instead spending a few hours just wandering around the stalls to let his limbs stretch while he admired the various wares stacked up along the place. The browsing seemed to do his body a little good; the dull ache that had been bothering him earlier had faded away to almost nothing, but Kurt still wished for the rain to stop. He still wanted to go on a walk!

As the taxi crawled its way through the rain slowed traffic, Kurt slipped his phone out of his coat pocket and checked his texts again, unsurprised to see that Blaine had messaged him and announced that he'd made it home from work and was going to start dinner. A smile graced Kurt's features as he sent a response, his thoughts now on his kindly husband. Blaine had been a superstar father-to-be over the last few months, making sure Kurt had everything he needed throughout the whole pregnancy. He was so good to him, rubbing his back and feet when Kurt really needed it, running halfway across the city when Kurt had to have a specific kind of butter for his toast. Really Blaine deserved an award for all he did and Kurt knew _exactly_ what he was going to give him whenever he got home.

"Ahem-"

Kurt looked up, blinking at the expectant taxi driver who was turned around in his seat and staring at him. They were idling in front of the apartment complex where Kurt lived, his stop already there, so he pulled a wad of cash out of his wallet, handed it to the man whilst thanking him, and climbed out with his groceries, running across the sidewalk towards the front doors as fast as his tired legs would take him. No matter how quickly he ran though, he still got drenched from the thick curtain of water. _Figures. _As he shook himself off like some sort of wet dog in the entrance way, he cursed his luck and dragged himself to the elevator.

A crack of thunder sounded behind him, rattling the building with its booming and he shivered, thankful that he was no longer out there in that storm. It was getting worse. Thank goodness he was home.

Pressing the button for the elevator, he waited until it crept down to the main lobby, opening its rickety doors and allowing him inside. The small quarters reeked of wet dog, evident that one of his neighbors had just been out there in the rain with their pets, and he scrunched his nose, glad that he'd only be in the damn thing for a few seconds at the most.

Or so he thought.

Another boom sounded outside and then everything went black. The elevator jerked and Kurt stumbled forward, catching himself on the safety bar just a few inches from him. His grocery bag rattled, a bag of plums almost rolling out of the side before he caught those too, cursing under his breath as the emergency lights began to flicker back on so he could see again.

"I hate storms," he grumbled, shuffling over to press the button for his floor again. The touchpad lit up, showing that he should be heading towards the sixth floor... but then it went back off again, the six button going dim several more times as Kurt punched his finger into it over and over and over again. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. You have _got_ to be _fucking_ kidding me."

Annoyed and telling himself not to panic, Kurt held his finger down on the button, hoping that by doing so it would kick start the fucking elevator into finally moving. It didn't. Instead, the damn thing went back off as he took his finger away, so he quickly began stabbing his finger into the emergency button. A few seconds went by before a voice came over from the speakers above his head, surprising him enough to make him jump even though he knew damn well that it was coming.

"Hello?"

"Umm yeah, hi. My name's Kurt Anderson-Hummel. I live on the sixth floor of this apartment building and I seem to be stuck in the elevator. The power went out and... umm, well it's not working."

"Oh. I'm very sorry for your inconvenience, but I assure you that once the generator kicks back on, the elevator will work. It might take a few minutes, but it should come back on shortly."

Before Kurt had a chance to say another word, the connection fizzled out and he cursed, leaning back against the wall while he waited for whatever generator controlled this thing to come back on. While he waited, he put his grocery bag on the floor, careful to not stick it in any wet spots, before he dug out his phone and started to text Blaine. He knew his husband was already up in their apartment waiting for him, so he decided to drop him a line to let him know where he was.

**To Blaine:  
**Babe, the elevator died. Waiting for the generator to kick back on. Be up soon.

**From Blaine:  
**Oh my god. Are you okay?

**To Blaine:  
**I'm fine. This stuff happens all the time. I'll be up in a few minutes. I may need a massage when I get up there. My back hurts.

**From Blaine:  
**Whatever you want.

Smiling, he put his phone away and ran his hands over his belly, humming as the baby kicked angrily at his touch. "Ouch princess, not so hard. You don't need to get angry at me. I'm not the one who caused the storm." Another harsh kick answered him and he chuckled, patting that area fondly while he took a look around the elevator. Other than the smell, it wasn't too bad of a place to be stuck in. Yeah, he was feeling a little claustrophobic, but he'd be out soon. The generator would come on and send him up to the sixth floor where he belonged and that would be that.

Then the power went out _again_.

A succession of booms racked the building, causing the floor to tremble beneath Kurt's feet. This time the plums _did_ roll out of the bag, but luckily they were still in their plastic baggy, so he bent down and picked them up, stuffing them back where they belonged before he sunk down to the floor and waited for the elevator to start. His daughter stopped kicking, instead moving around like she was rolling and then Kurt felt the most intense pressure in his life.

"What the- _holy shit_."

His back twinged, the pain circling all the way around his middle from his belly button to his spine. He gasped, hunching forward just the slightest bit before he settled back on his bottom, eyes watery from whatever the hell _that_ was.

_Was that a contraction? No, it couldn't be._ Shoving away those conflicting thoughts, he went back to thinking about that massage Blaine was going to give him. Blaine had magic hands, fingers gifted to him from some masseuse blessed fairies or something, and Kurt _loved_ having those amazing palms rubbing oils and lotions all over his body. Just the thought that he was going to be feeling that soon made his heart race a bit in his chest and he smiled blissfully to himself, excited of what's to come.

And then the pain came back.

It was worse the second time around, a god awful feeling of tightness and agony all balled up into one, enough to make him actually cry out this time as he clutched his stomach with wide, terrified eyes. _Oh my god, what if I'm in labor? What if I'm becoming a cliche?! _The memories from earlier came pooling back into his mind, flooding his thought process as he imagined every scenario he'd watched on classic 90s television where an expectant mother accidentally went into labor on an elevator. The only thing he was missing was some squeamish person on his side screaming about how they didn't know how to deliver a baby while he yelled to high heavens and got all dramatic over their unfortunate situation.

"This is my luck," he hissed out, fingers splayed across his belly as he glared around the darkened elevator. The pain subsided for a moment, allowing him a chance to relax, and then he settled back against the wall, anger taking over the slight fear he felt after that first ache. "Should've kept my mouth shut. This is some sort of karma, isn't it? This _always_ happens to me. _Shut up Kurt, don't say a word or something bad's going to happen to you. You-_" He whimpered again, the pain coming back with a vengeance. "Jesus! Holy shit! Why now, baby? Why do you want to come now?"

Hands shaking, he pulled his phone from his coat pocket again and dialed Blaine, praying that their cell service was still okay so he could tell his husband where he was. It only took Blaine a few rings to answer, but Kurt could hear music playing in the background signifying that his hubby had been in the process of cooking dinner.

"Hey honey. You're not still stuck in the elevator, are you?"

"Blaine, I-" A long groan suppressed his next words and within seconds, Blaine went from curious, slightly worried husband to a panicking mess on the other line.

"What was that? _Kurt?_ Are you alright? That didn't sound good. It almost sounded like- _oh my god_. Honey no. Are you in labor? Are you in _labor_?! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! You're stuck in an elevator and you're in labor oh my god-"

"I don't have time for your jokes, Blaine Anderson. I need you to come see what floor I'm stuck on and try to get me out. I-" He paused for second, face scrunching up as the pain got a little stronger. "I'm not having this baby in an elevator. I cannot perform a c-section on myself! You can't slice anything with celery!"

He could sense Blaine's face paling over the line.

"Just... I'm gonna try to page the emergency button again and I need you to try and get help too, okay? I don't know if this is the real thing, but if it is, I'm _not_ having this child in the fucking elevator! Do you understand me?"

"I do. Oh _honey_, I'm gonna get help, okay? Just... keep breathing and don't panic."

"Oh believe me, I'm _not_ panicking." He was. He so was.

::::::::::

Another half an hour went by and Kurt was freaking out. He was scared mostly, but he was still angry over what was happening too. Of all the people in the world, _he_ had to get stuck in the elevator whilst pregnant. _Of course._ Running his hand along his belly, he waited for the emergency personnel to finally get him out of this shithole and to a hospital. He wasn't sure if the aches and pains he felt were the real thing, but he definitely didn't want to be stuck in the elevator the whole damn time to find out. Honestly, he wanted his husband and he wanted a massage and some dinner and then he wanted to call all of the writers of the tv shows he'd stupidly watched with this same exact storyline in it and tell them to go fuck themselves.

Unfortunately for him, he was still stuck on a frozen, out of service elevator.

As he grumbled to himself, his phone rang and he looked down, not surprised to see Blaine's face smiling onscreen. "Please tell me you're getting me out of here."

"The fire department's here. We're on the bottom floor and according to them, it looks like you're stuck between the second and third floors, so they're gonna try and get you out. They don't want you to panic, so please please _please _don't panic. We're going to get you out, honey. Okay?"

"Okay. Will you stay on the line with me? It's lonely in here."

"Of course."

"Can you sing to me?"

"Whatever you want."

Kurt was sure he enjoyed those words most of all. _Whatever you want_. They were like the tagline to this pregnancy. _Whatever you want. _He smiled as Blaine started to sing, just something random that he thought Kurt would like to hear, and while he did so, the other man started to eat one of those rogue plums that kept trying to escape his bag. He rested his hand on his stomach, hoping that the worst of whatever those pains were had completed, but then Blaine segued from his beautiful rendition of a Frank Sinatra song into something quite... dickish.

_This boy is, he's stuck on my ella-ella-elevator  
This boy is, he's stuck on my ella-ella-elevator  
This boy is, he's stuck on my ella-ella-elevator  
This boy is, he's stuck on my el-el-el-el-el_

"BLAINE!"

"What?"

"I can't believe you'd sing that to me right now!"

Laughter answered him and he chuckled too, rolling his eyes at the thought of his idiot husband standing out there singing to him over the phone while a bunch of firemen tried to get to him, especially singing _that_ song. He wondered what the fire fighters were thinking. They probably thought his husband was a nutjob with a serious problem, especially since his trapped lover was almost nine months pregnant and stuck in an elevator. Slipping into another fit of giggles, Kurt breathed out a quiet expression of love, glad that even though he was married to quite the little creep, his husband still knew how to make him feel better.

"I love you too," Blaine answered, ending his first song to enter into another one that had Kurt almost rolling.

_Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when I hit the ground _

"You're so dumb! I could be in labor and you're making me laugh!"

Blaine stopped, sighing. "I hate it that you're stuck in there. I wish I was in there instead of you. Or that I was in there with you. If you're in labor, you shouldn't be alone."

"I'll be fine. I haven't felt any sort of pain in a few minutes, so maybe it was Braxton Hicks?"

"Braxton Hicks or not, we're going to the hospital the second you're out of there."

Once again, the power flickered, the storm outside raging on while a handful of people and Blaine struggled to get to Kurt. As the lights blinked on and off in their fury, Kurt rested his head against the wall and shut his eyes, listening as Blaine slipped back into singing soothing songs instead of the joking parodies he'd been doing. The sound of someone trying to pry the main doors open a floor above him alerted Kurt that they were getting closer and he was _ready _for them to finally rescue him from this ridiculous incident.

::::::::::

Riding to the hospital via ambulance wasn't something Kurt was familiar with, but it was definitely faster getting around town than taxi, though not by much. Within a few hours of getting stuck in that damn elevator, he was out and on his way to get some help. By then, the pains had died down and the baby was back to kicking at him like she was angry at something, but Blaine and the crew who rescued him thought Kurt needed medical attention just in case, so he was being whisked away to the local hospital.

Once they arrived, his vitals were taken, the baby was monitored and all was deemed well. The distressing aches he experienced were declared Braxton Hicks contractions like he thought they were and then he was released with the advice that he should take it easy for the next few weeks since he'd been through such a stressful event. Blaine, of course, took those words to heart and as soon as Kurt was back home, he made sure his hubby was well taken care of and did so until the next month rolled by and Kurt _finally_ went into labor.

This time it _wasn't_ in the fucking elevator.

::::::::::

"So what should we name her?"

Blaine made a thoughtful face, peering over Kurt's shoulder at their newborn daughter while Kurt fed the baby her very first bottle. She was the most perfect thing in the world, gorgeous and cute with her brown hair and apple round cheeks. To him, she looked like she could be a ton of different names, but as he stared at her a little longer, he smirked, brushing his fingers through Kurt's thick hair.

"What about Elle?"

"Elle as in _elevator? _Blaine! Honestly!"

"It was a joke!"

"If I wasn't still numb from surgery, I'd kick your ass. I swear you are such an idiot."

"Ahh, but you love me and you probably love that name too. Don't deny it. I saw the way your nose crinkled when I said it. You think it's cute."

"Giving her such a name would be blasphemy. She would hate us!"

"Your mom named you Kurt after she watched _The Sound of Music_ over and over again. What's wrong with naming our baby _Elle_?"

"Because we thought she was going to be born in an elevator!"

"But she wasn't."

"Yeah, so?" Kurt adjusted the infant in his arms, cooing as she scrunched her nose and then closed her eyes, still suckling on her bottle. As much as he hated to admit it, she totally looked like an Elle. And now he couldn't get the idea out of his head. Scowling, he glared up at his husband. "I hate you."

"I know. I love you too." Grinning, Blaine kissed the side of Kurt's head and then kissed the baby's too, smirking as he leaned back up. "By the way, this is so _not_ cliche."

"It is too and it's all your fault. You're going to the be one who explains to her why her name is what it is when she's older. I'll tell her that it was your idea and you'll have to live with your guilt."

"Eh, so be it. She'll love it as much as we do. Won't you-" He winked at Kurt, "-Elle?"

* * *

**A/N: I've never been stuck in an elevator before so I don't know if I wrote this correctly or not. The closest I've ever been to getting stuck in one was during my freshman year of college when our dorms' elevator doors didn't shut right and it would take you up to your floor while you could see through the cracks. Sometimes it would pause like it was thinking about finishing up closing the door but then it would let you go. It was pretty freaking creepy. Anyway I hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in_When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING.**

**Warning: If you have a hard time reading fics with a slight Finn focus, you probably don't want to read this drabble.**

* * *

**[PROMPT: **Kurt and Blaine have something _very _important to reveal to Kurt's parents and something very important to ask of Carole.**]**

* * *

Lima, Ohio wasn't any different from the day he packed up all his stuff and moved away from the blasted place. The city was still filled with backwoods idiots who wore camo and drove souped up pick-up trucks. The air still smelled of firewood, hay, and manure that made his nose crinkle every single time he stepped out of the car during a visit home. But no matter what - for some odd reason - there were bits and pieces of this place that Kurt Hummel just couldn't shake.

For one, he grew up in this bodunk hick town, spent nineteen long years there, and despite his disgust with many of the people who lived around him, there were parts of Lima that were still his home. Random areas of the city reminded him of the good old days when he used to run with Blaine, sneakily hiding out in the park where they'd share mocha flavored kisses and talk while they watched the sun droop in the sky and the moon begin to rise. There were parts of the town that reminded Kurt of being a little boy, hand tightly squeezing his mother's as she led him through the crowds of people towards the ferris wheel at the county fair. His fingers would be sticky with cotton candy residue, but his mom still held them tight, squeezing his palm gently as she took him to booth after booth and played games with him to try and win some sort of useless stuffed animal.

He hoped to do that with his own child someday.

That _someday_ would be coming up very, very soon. Smiling, Kurt pressed his palms against his growing stomach and stared at the city as it slowly passed him by. Autumn was in full bloom, the leaves on the trees a multitude of colors, some of them bare as they prepared for the lengthy winter ahead. Blaine was at the wheel, driving the rental car through the streets that he too had begun to see as a pseudo-home despite the fact that he grew up in Westerville, a little over two hours away.

"You okay, honey?" The younger man asked, sliding one hand off of the steering wheel to place on Kurt's arm. He glanced over at his pregnant husband for a second and Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Just letting myself get caught up in the moment. You'd think I wouldn't give a shit about this place, but I think these hormones are really getting to me."

"Ugh, I know," Blaine added, scoffing at McKinley as they drove by it. "This place wasn't good to us at all - you especially. But it's strange because it's still kinda home-y to us."

"Probably because my dad and Carole are here."

"Yeah... and some of our friends still live around the area."

"Basically Lima is a cesspool but we're never gonna be able to escape it."

"At least not for a few weeks out of the year when we come visit your parents."

"True, true."

The rest of their conversation dwindled away as Blaine continued the drive through the city and towards the ever familiar road that led to the only place in Lima that Kurt cared about. He smiled when he spotted his family's home coming up ahead, his hand stopping its movement on his belly as the baby that grew inside picked up their kicking, as if they too were excited like he was. It had been forever since he'd been home, not since he'd gotten pregnant, and here he was at almost seven months along, coming home for a visit.

This visit had a purpose though, a very, _very_ important purpose.

"We're here," Blaine announced, easing the car into park in the expansive driveway. Both men silently studied an old beat-up truck that sat dormant next to Carole's sedan and Burt's SUV; Finn's vehicle was there to stay, Carole voting to keep it for as long as possible because Finn loved the damn thing so much. Kurt and Blaine both knew that occasionally she took it out on the road to keep it running, but it was all for sentiments sake - driving around in Finn's old car was like spending time with Finn himself and neither man could front her for it. They completely understood.

Just looking at the lonely truck made Kurt's heart skip a beat and he reached out, taking his husband's hand as Blaine kissed his knuckles and made arrangements to get out of the car and take their bags. Within seconds of them pulling into the driveway, the front door opened, Burt stepping outside with Carole on his heels as they came to meet their kids. Carole instantly cooed at the sight of Kurt's round belly, coming up to hug him as he climbed out of the passenger seat. Burt, in the meantime, came round to help Blaine unload the car, waiting until all the boys' luggage was safely in the house before he wrapped Kurt up in a bear hug, chuckling at the feeling of his first grandchild kicking at his hand.

"God, look at you! You've gotten so big!"

"Are you calling me fat, dad?" Kurt teased, stepping back to take a long hard look at his father. He hated not getting to see his dad as much as he liked. Work had been so busy during the time _before_ he got pregnant, so he barely had the chance to skype or facetime his parents before his life got swept up in baby fever. To be honest, his dad looked older, as he should considering he was getting up there in age, but just seeing him a bit more grey and a little more wrinkled brought that pang of worry right back into Kurt's heart as he realized that his family was getting older. _He_ was getting older.

It was a mindboggling thought.

"So are you ready to spend a week here in Lima with your parents doing absolutely nothing?"

"Psh, as if I'm just gonna sit around while I'm here. Blaine's taking me to Breadstix and the Lima Bean as a bit of a _before the baby comes_ date. We thought we'd get some reminiscing in before I get too big."

At that, Carole grinned, "Only two and a half more months to go! I cannot tell you how excited I am to have a baby around! It's been so long." For a second, a sad look passed across her face and Blaine reached out, taking her hand with a gentle squeeze. The older woman smiled at the two, blinking back tears. "It really means a lot to us that you guys are letting us spend a few weeks with you after the baby's born. We promise we won't get in your hair too much, but if we do, please let us know, okay? We just want to help."

"We'll be sure to tell you if you guys are hovering too much. I doubt you will though. We're gonna need all the help we can get." Blaine stated, smiling when Kurt added, "Yeah, especially when I'm gonna be out of commission for the first month that the baby's here thanks to the c-section."

From there, the family talked about the upcoming birth and the plan they had for when Burt and Carole were to arrive in New York City. They all settled in the living room, Kurt's thoughts slipping elsewhere as he took in the room he once spent _tons_ of time in. Memories of laying on the sofa with Blaine in his arms bulldozed him, causing him to snuggle a little further in his husband's arms as the other man regaled his in-laws with tales of work and the stress that being a Broadway star brought. In the midst of Blaine's discussion, Kurt found himself staring at a portrait of his brother, his heart thudding hard in his chest as he looked at the tilted grin of Finn Hudson staring back at him. God, it'd been so long since he'd seen that grin in person; Finn passed away quite a while ago, but the pain was still fresh, like an open wound that wouldn't heal.

Soon it would be ten years to the day that they found out about Finn's death, The baby was due a few months before that anniversary, but Kurt knew that when the time came, no matter how exciting having a new grandchild would be, Carole would still ache with the loss of her only son. Frowning at such a horrid thought, he ran his hand over his stomach and rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, trying his hardest to blink back the tears in his eyes. Blaine's voice trailed off, his worried eyes finding Kurt's as he leaned over his husband and watched him quizzically.

"You okay, Kurt? The baby's not freaking out again, is it?" Despite already knowing the sex of their child, they were _incredibly_ careful not to spill the beans until they were ready to break the news to their families. Burt and Carole were first because they had a _huge_ favor to ask of them, so until then, they were mum on whether or not their child was a boy or a girl. However, as the tightness in Kurt's chest increased over the thought of _Finn_, he realized that maybe _now_ was the right time to tell them instead of in a few days like he planned.

"I want to tell them," he whispered, glancing up at his best friend to find the other man's eyes widening in acknowledgment.

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Can you help me sit up?" Kurt took Blaine's hands, huffing as he pulled himself up using Blaine's strength, finally getting himself back into a sitting position. His parents were watching him worriedly, their light eyes locked on him like they were waiting for the other shoe to drop. All he could do was smile at them to try and calm their fears. "Umm, Blaine and I have something to tell you."

"Well we already know you're pregnant, so what else have you got to surprise us with? Are you moving back to Ohio?"

Burt might have been teasing, but Kurt couldn't help the scowl that painted his face. "Ugh, god no. Nothing of the sort!" Schooling his expression into something a little more serious, he shot a look to both his dad and Carole, placing both hands on his stomach to calm himself before he made the big announcement. "So," he started, locking eyes with his dad. "Blaine and I were able to find out the sex of the baby a few weeks ago."

"You were? Oh Kurt, that's great." Carole said, beaming as she watched Blaine rest one of his hands over Kurt's.

"Yeah, well... we found out what we're having and we've already got a name in mind and we wanted to discuss it with you." Blaine paused, looking over at Kurt to give him the signal, just a slight nod that told his husband _everything._ It was time; they were ready. Kurt just hoped that he wouldn't cry too much depending on the outcome of this whole situation.

"Well," he whispered, staring down at his stomach. "You see, in a few months, you two will be the proud grandparents of a rambunctious little _boy_." He waited until their shouts of joy died down a bit before he continued on, a nervous smile on his face. "We were wondering if... well, _Carole_? We were hoping to get your permission to name him after Finn."

The room grew silent, Burt's wide eyes locking onto his wife as he took in her shocked expression, from the way her mouth fell open to the sight of tears brimming in her eyes and then spilling down her flushed cheeks. The woman was speechless, hand pressed against her chest as she looked to and from her sons, eyes crinkling as her awed emotion bled into pure admiration. "You want to name him _Finn_?"

"His first _or_ middle name, if you don't mind. We only want to do it if you're comfortable with the idea. If you don't want us to use his name at all, we'll respect that. If you don't mind that we use it as a middle name _or_ a first name, we'll be honored. We just... we'd like to include Finn in this too. We know how excited he would've been at the thought of being an uncle."

"Finn did love kids," Carole whispered, sniffling as she began to push herself up off the couch. Blaine was quick to help Kurt up, both men smiling as the woman pulled them into a tight hug, her sobs and tears wetting their shirts as she held them close and wept into their shoulders. "I would love it if you named the baby after Finn. He would've loved it too. I just know he would."

With her blessing, both men started to cry as well, their tears increasing when Burt came up and wrapped his arm around his family too, the tiny circle of cramped people feeling so full of love yet empty with the knowledge that someone else very important was missing from that moment.

::::::::::

Rain pelted the window, the sound of a spring storm tinkling outside as Kurt stared into the darkness and watched the water trickle down the side of the house. The lights were off, everyone else was in bed fast asleep, but he couldn't rest, especially not with a fidgety baby against him. Once again he was in Lima, for a different reason this time as compared to the last. Tomorrow they were going to McKinley for the ten year anniversary of Finn's death. Everyone was in for the occasion, ready to see how big the tree they'd planted in his honor was and to also have a celebration of his life. Kurt and Blaine had arrived from New York just hours ago and while Blaine was sleeping (since he drove the whole way down without a nap like the rest of the family was able to take), Kurt was busy roaming around the house with their son on his chest, one hand cradling the baby's bottom while he ran his fingers through the infant's thick dark hair.

"You know what they say," he murmured, kissing the side of the babe's head. "April showers bring May flowers, right?" When he wasn't met with a response, he chuckled, stepping away from the window to head to the other side of the room where a well-studied picture of a lost family member sat proudly on the wall. He smiled up at it, eyes alight with tears over the lopsided smile that reflected back at him and he turned, twisting his body towards the photo to show off the small sleeping baby in his arms.

"You see this guy right here, baby boy? That's your uncle and he would've loved you to pieces. I'm sure he does love you, wherever he is. He's your namesake, sweetheart, and I hope that you one day grow up to be just as amazing as him." The infant in his arms sighed and Kurt nuzzled his face against the little one's soft hair, looking up at the portrait with a watery gaze, _finally _ready to say the words he'd been thinking about saying since the second they stepped in the door that evening. "Hey bro, I've got someone to introduce you to. Hope you don't mind that we stole your name, but- umm... Finn, meet _Finn_."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's probably annoying having to come to this fic to read my mpreg drabbles, but I didn't feel like making a whole new fic to write just mpreg drabbles in so I merged it with my daddy!Klaine fic. All of these drabbles are also on tumblr (my tumblr name is the same as my pen on here: warblerslushie - so follow me if you want! I love getting followers! Or you can message me at any time on there as well!) Anyway, this was prompted to me on tumblr and I hope you liked it. Please review if you can! Also remember you can prompt me on here as well. Any time!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**[PROMPT: Blaine has a bit of an obsession with using his belly as a table**.**]**

* * *

It starts off with a robot.

Blaine's sitting on the couch, stretched out and bored, his fingers poking at a small toy robot that he'd found earlier in a box of his old things. It's a toy from his childhood, one he couldn't stand to part with when he was first clearing out his room back in Ohio in preparation for his move to New York. The thing's been hidden in a box in the spare bedroom for far too long and that morning, when Blaine and Kurt had been at their busiest cleaning out said room in order to make a space for the baby's nursery, he found it again and hasn't let go of it since.

Now though, he's resting (Kurt's orders) while his husband finishes up the cleaning. He's so bored that all he can do is quietly admire the toy and wonder if the baby growing inside him will appreciate it as much as he did when he was little. Unconsciously, he sets the toy on the swell of his stomach and it's then that he notices that his growing belly is actually a pretty decent place to set things. The robot stands perfectly still on the crest above his bellybutton and Blaine smiles, wondering how much more he can sit on his stomach without things tipping over.

It's the beginning of a crazy obsession.

For weeks afterward, he spends his free time setting stuff on his rounded tummy, grumbling when some of the items happen to tumble off because they were just too big to fit or just not steady enough to stay. There are accidents with bowls, cereal spilled on his lap when the damn thing doesn't stay where he sets it, and accidents involving stacks of DVDs. One evening he even finds himself cursing under his breath when he can't build a pyramid of playing cards there either. It's not fair though. All he wants to do is use his damn bump as a table! Just once!

Then one night, it happens...

Kurt's made him a cup of tea to help soothe his stomach, which has been a little sour all day. He's miserable, tucked away in bed in a sweater and the shortest shorts he could slip on, one half of his body aching with heat while the other shivers with cold. It's weird, but he chalks it up to his pregnancy and ends up spending his day sleeping, only rising from the dead when Kurt kisses him awake and asks him if he'd like something to eat or drink.

"Just tea," he whispers, falling back asleep until Kurt comes back and places the tea on the bedside table. Blaine knows he's worried; Kurt's been nervous about the pregnancy since the day Blaine came walking into the living room with tears in his eyes and a positive test in his hands. However, Blaine's not about to worry him over something as little as an upset stomach, so he waves his husband off, promising that he'll call if anything's wrong.

Then it hits him.

The cup is just small enough to fit on his tummy, basically the perfect size for his _experiments_. Not since the robot toy has he been successful enough to get something to just _stay there_ and he's itching for the accomplishment. He's seen pictures and videos of other expectant parents doing the same thing - balancing stuff on their bellies and showing off how cute it is. Blaine wants that too, wants that milestone so he pushes himself up, stretching his body out before he leans over and takes a sip of his tea. It's not too hot, just the right temperature for drinking, so he takes a few more sips before he decides to take the plunge.

Body in place, he balances the small teacup and lays it right on the crest of his bump, watching with wide eyes as it slowly starts to tilt to the front like it's going to spill down his belly and onto his bare legs. He's seconds away from grabbing it when it tilts back, settling to a complete stop right where he laid it... and then it stays there _for good_.

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD!"

His yells spill through the house and before he knows it, there's footsteps pounding down the hall, Kurt tearing into the room like a madman, eyes wild and fearful. He takes one look at Blaine, chest heaving as he struggles to breathe and all Blaine can do is beam at him, proud of himself, the excitement from his accomplishment written all over his face.

"Kurt, look! My belly's big enough to be a table!"

His husband freezes, eyes dangerously narrowing into slits as he stares at Blaine incredulously. He's speechless for a moment, like the words are stuck in his throat, then he finally speaks, his resolve breaking. "I thought you were in labor! Jesus Christ!" Kurt runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head as he paces the room, occasionally glancing over at Blaine to find the other man still grinning at him, his smile bright and childlike.

He looks _so_ proud of himself.

"Jesus, ugh- _Blaine_... I just- you're so dumb!"

"But look at my belly! _Look at it!_ It's like I don't even need a table anymore! I can use the bump inst-" Before the rest of the word exits his mouth, he gasps and then it's like everything's in slow motion. Kurt watches in horror as the still warm cup of tea bounces upward, quickly toppling forward before it rolls down Blaine's stomach and the contents inside spill all over his husband's naked legs.

"Oh my god, Blaine! Are you okay?!"

Kurt runs across the room, grabbing a dirty towel from the hamper before he's skittering onto the bed and wiping at the spilled tea. Blaine stares at his stomach in shock, like he wasn't expecting the teacup to move and as Kurt's panicking and sopping up the tea, Blaine presses a hand against his belly with a smile. "Oh-"

"Are you burnt? The tea was still hot! Oh my god, _Blaine!_ You're in shock, aren't you?! I knew letting you keep that damn cup on your belly was a bad idea! God!" The flustered man rambles on, hands still pressing the now dampened towel all over Blaine's legs and the bedding. He's about to yank Blaine's wet shorts off to check and make sure he wasn't too injured, but then Blaine's grabbing at his hands, yanking them upward until they're resting on his now bared tummy. "Blaine, what are you-"

He stops.

The baby's kicking _hard_, little fluttery thumps of movement against his hand. For the millionth time that evening, Kurt's shocked to silence. For the longest, the baby had only moved around enough that only Blaine could feel it. The movement inside wasn't strong enough for either of them to feel outside, but now it is.

_Now it is._

"She kicked that over, didn't she?" Kurt sputters, laughing as he stares down at his husband's stomach and the still spilled over teacup. "You little brat!"

"I didn't think she would. She's _never_ kicked that hard."

The men sit in silence, reveling in the moment until it finally catches up to Kurt and he looks up, breathless. "Oh my god, _Blaine_... I can feel her."

"I know." Blaine leans in, kissing the top of his honey's head, resting his forehead against Kurt's as the other man marvels at the kicks against his hand. They sit together, just relishing in the feeling of their child _moving_ and then Kurt leans in to give Blaine a kiss, grimacing when he moves in a little too close and presses right into the still soaked portion of their mattress.

"Ugh. Do you see what you've done?"

At that, Blaine chuckles, shoving Kurt playfully as he pushes away and goes to roll to get out of the bed. Once he's up and moving, he starts pulling his tea drenched clothing away from his body, flashing a _look_ back at his husband while he does so. "Okay, you _cannot_ blame me for that. The baby did it! It's _her_ fault."

"Blame the _baby_? She's not the one who put the teacup on your stomach, doofus."

"Don't argue. She shouldn't have kicked it." Shimmying out of his shorts, Blaine steps out of the wet garments and starts heading towards the bathroom, his naked hips swaying as he flirts with Kurt and then disappears into the bathroom, calling over his shoulder as he climbs into the tub, "It seems that my unborn child caused me to spill my tea and now I need a shower. Oh what ever shall I do all by my lonesome-" He giggles, not able to help the snort that leaves him when Kurt throws a house slipper at him. "Hey! You could've taken me out, dick! Are you getting in the shower or not?"

Kurt looks down at the gross puddle of tea on the bed, thinking about the stains it's going to leave on their bedding, so he yanks the whole pile of fabric from the bed and drops it on the floor, quickly going to strip out of his clothing before he's running across the room and hopping into the shower with Blaine. As he slides into the spray behind his pregnant husband, he wraps his arms around the shorter man and kisses his neck, nuzzling Blaine's hair as he rests his hands over Blaine's belly and smiles at the feeling of their baby kicking.

Yeah, there was probably gonna be a horrible stain on their bed and he was probably gonna have to scrub the hell out of their mattress in order to salvage it, but the pounding of their child's movements against his palms remind him that there are more important things in the world than being mad about the small things.

Well, until he feels Blaine move his hands and all of a sudden, there's a shampoo bottle in their place, his husband now trying to use his stomach as a shower caddy.

"Blaine, _no_. Hell no."

* * *

**A/N: This is based on a prompt I was sent on tumblr. It's also inspired by some adorable art by the artist tacogrande. I have the link to the picture on my tumblr page. If you can't find it, just message me on here or on there! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING.**

**A/N: I wrote this as a birthday gift for a friend on tumblr! There wasn't a prompt, but I'll give you the basic plot before you go in.**

* * *

**[PLOT: **Kurt and Blaine are expecting their first child. It's Kurt's birthday and he gets a little more than he bargained for.]****

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Kurt startled, jumping several inches away from the door and right into his husband as a chorus of excited voices boomed as soon as he stepped in the foyer. Blaine's hands fell to his hips, steadying him as he swayed, and then the lights flickered on, showing off the group of people hiding in his living room. Burt and Carole were sitting on the sofa; Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, Santana, and Brittany were scattered around the room and, coming out of the kitchen, was Elliot. The dark haired man had a large sheet cake in his hands, a few dozen candles burning bright on the icing, waiting for someone to blow them out.

"Happy birthday, Kurt!" Everyone cheered, grinning at the man as he stepped out of Blaine's grasp and walked towards Elliot. For a moment, he studied the cake, smiling when he realized it was from his favorite bakery; then he sucked in a deep breath, only pausing when Blaine stopped him so they could sing the birthday song. As soon as that was over, he huffed and puffed and blew out all the candles, rolling his eyes when his friends and family cheered.

"I can't believe you guys did all this!" Gesturing the streamers and balloons, Kurt took another look around the room, slightly in awe at how fast they put everything together during the hour that he and Blaine had been out of the house on their daily walk.

"You deserve it. Happy birthday, honey." Blaine murmured, sliding one arm around his husband's waist to press his palm against Kurt's belly as he kissed the side of Kurt's neck. The sight caused Rachel to coo and Santana grumbled, muttering to herself about PDA while pregnant and how she didn't need to see any them partaking in any of their creepy fetishes. "It's not a fetish," Blaine argued, rolling his eyes at their friend. "I just so happen to adore my husband _and_ his tummy. He _is_ carrying our child, you know?"

Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's and squeezed it, sliding away seconds later to dig his finger into the side of the cake to steal a bit of icing. "Yeah, you know, the child that needs to make his or her appearance soon before I lose my damn mind."

"Your due date is coming up really soon. They'll be here before you know it."

"Tell that to my aching body," the birthday boy complained, stepping past his hubby and friends to peer at the presents stacked up on the table. Deep down, he felt kinda bad that everyone went out and bought him gifts when they'd just been there a month prior for his baby shower. But if they really wanted to celebrate him, that was fine. He'd let them. Though he wished they could've waited until _after_ he gave birth. He felt kinda off today, especially when he got up that morning, but oh well, he'd push through it. It wasn't every day that you could celebrate your birthday with all of your friends _and_ your family, especially when you start getting up there in years and everyone's busy at the same time.

Which reminded him...

"Okay, whose idea was it to put these god awful signs up?" He pointed at the wall where several different streamers and signs declared things about him being the _dirty thirty_ and how close he was at being over the hill. Just knowing that he was no longer in his twenties left a pang in his heart. His husband and quite a few of their friends were still back in the glorious years while he was entering the dark ages and he was a tad bit jealous that no longer was he as young and spry at the rest of the group. "I feel old."

"That's because you _are_ old, grandpa. Here, eat some cake before you start crying." Santana shoved a huge slice of white chocolate raspberry goodness in his hands, stabbing at a piece with his fork before she forcefully made him take a taste. He was thankful for her observant nature; he _was_ feeling like he could cry (stupid hormones) and with the distraction that was this glorious cake, he felt loads better.

Around him, the party continued. Blaine and Elliot cut up the cake and served it. Rachel started up the karaoke machine for some birthday music, and everyone else plopped down on various pieces of furniture around him to talk about the baby and how he felt about his life getting ready to change really soon. As he ate, he watched his friends and family closely, ignoring his husband's watchful eye as Blaine stared him down from across the room. So what if he grimaced every once in a while? So what if his stomach felt a little weird this morning and had been feeling like that on and off all day? He had aches and pains throughout the whole pregnancy. This wasn't anything new; he could handle it. Though he was sure he wouldn't be able to handle Blaine's piercing gaze much longer without snapping, that's for sure...

"So, how ya feelin'? Baby feel like it's ready to come out yet?"

Kurt looked up, smiling at his dad as the older man took the seat directly next to him and patted his leg. Carole came by with two plates of food and handed one off to Burt, taking a spot beside him to also join in on the conversation. "You look like you're getting closer to delivery. Your dad and I were just talking about you before you came home. The last time we were here, you seemed calmer. Now you've got those antsy tall tale signs on your face. This baby should be coming real soon."

"I have two more weeks left of this and _then_ you guys can get all excited. As of right now, the looks you're seeing _aren't_ me getting ready for labor, but _are _mefreaking the hell out because there's less than a month left and I don't feel ready for anything."

"I don't know why he still doesn't feel ready. We have everything we need," Blaine interrupted, holding out a glass of lemonade for Kurt to take before he sat down on the coffee table. Before Kurt could complain, he shushed him, leaning forward to peck a fruity flavored kiss on Kurt's lips. "If anything, you're just worried about having the baby and believe me, I'm worried too. It's like the days are flying by."

"Like I said earlier, _tell that to my aching body!_" The cluster of Hummel relations laughed and the rest of the party congregated around them, adding their own to the discussion as everyone talked about their excitement for the newest member of the clan to finally join them. They stayed like that for over an hour, eating cake and joking about the baby. Most of the group was too invested in Elliot singing a _Queen_ song to notice Kurt slipping away to the bathroom, but Blaine, who'd been weary of his husband since he woke up that morning to find Kurt rubbing his belly with a look of discomfort on his face, got up and followed.

"Hey sweetheart, you okay?" The younger man asked, tapping his knuckles on the door of the bathroom, leaning his forehead against the wood as he listened to the noises his husband made on the other side of the wall. "Kurt?"

"I'm fine. I just had to pee. You know how it is."

"Are you sure you're okay? You were looking a little flustered earlier."

"It's just the excitement of the day, that's all. I looked just like this at my baby shower. It's fine."

In Blaine's mind, he argued over how it _wasn't_ fine and how Kurt didn't look anything like he did at the baby shower compared to now. At the shower, he was bubbly and bouncy, bursting over how thankful he was for the gifts he received. Today, however, he looked like he was on some other planet, like he was disconnected from everyone else. Burt and Carole noticed it, but no one else did - minus Blaine. So, when Kurt wasn't paying attention, the Hummels got together and talked about it, Blaine agreeing that he'd definitely keep an eye on his husband that afternoon.

Not to mention, Kurt had been off his game since that morning and even during their walk, he'd been sluggish and lost. If that wasn't a sign of something crazy to come, then what was? Blaine didn't know, but he was ready to get to the bottom of things, no matter whether or not his birthday boy of a hubby got mad at him for hovering.

::::::::::

Two hours into the party, the group finally settled down enough for presents. Brittany busted out the most ridiculous _Lisa Frank_ party hats for everyone to wear (they had unicorns and dolphins and all that magical stuff she still believed in, so they humored her, though Blaine secretly loved them considering he really admired that stuff as a child.) Decked out in their amusing attire, Blaine had Kurt sit in the recliner, carefully handing him present after present, watching studiously as the older man opened each gift and thanked everyone for their generosity. As he was in the midst of opening his gift from his dad and Carole, Kurt paused, a sharp intake of breath interrupting his humming, the action causing a bit of alarm around the whole room.

"Kurt?"

Blaine crawled over to the chair on his hands and knees, kneeling in front of his husband to place a hand on Kurt's belly. The feeling beneath his palm was indescribable, but Blaine knew it wasn't good or at least anything usual. The flesh beneath his touch was tight, like it was contracting or something and- _oh god._

"You're having a contraction!"

"He's _what_?"

"Oh my god!"

"Kurt!"

"I totally called it!"

Everyone turned to glare at Sam, who shrugged, and then the room blew up again, Rachel clapping her hands and squealing as Carole rushed to Kurt's side and Blaine started full force panicking. "Okay. Okay! Kurt's in labor. The baby's coming now and we're got everything ready. _We can do this_. We've got this! We're prepared. We're-" He paused, pressing a hand against his own stomach as he rose to his feet and ran out of the room.

"Where's he going?" Kurt hissed, face contorting as he rode the rest of the contraction out. Sam left the room for a second, coming back to peer in the doorway of the living room with a frown on his face.

"He's puking right now, but he told me to tell you that he's fine. He'll be out shortly."

"Oh, he'd better be. He helped make this baby and he's gonna be there when I freaking have it."

::::::::::

The ride to the hospital was frantic. The air was heavy with a mixture of fear, adrenaline, and anticipation. Blaine, Kurt, Burt, and Carole took one taxi while the rest of the group split up into two others. On the way through the traffic littered streets, Kurt confessed that he'd been having small contractions all morning, but had assumed that they weren't anything serious. It wasn't until he was on his walk with Blaine that he thought about how frequent they were, but still, he said nothing. That whole time, during the entire walk around the park, and coming home to the party, Kurt had been in pain and said nothing.

He was a pretty good actor when they all really thought about it; barely anyone _really_ caught on until later and only then, the others thought that something _could_ be happening, not that it already was.

Burt sighed, turning around in his seat to look at the people seated behind him. Blaine had one of Kurt's hands while Carole had the other and his son was hunched forward in his seat groaning, growled complaints biting through the thick air of the taxi. He'd been catty since the second they left the apartment and Burt knew that the only reason he was so bitter at that moment was because he was scared. Kurt never really got that mean unless he was hurting and this time, it was an extreme physical pain, so he understood. "We're almost there, bub." He tried to soothe, watching as Blaine's face paled tremendously as Kurt squeezed his hand a little tighter as the contractions got worse. "We're almost there."

::::::::::

If anyone else had been at the hospital at that moment in time, they would've wondered what the hell was going on. A group of twenty-somethings and two older adults were pacing around the waiting room of the delivery ward, all of them wearing the strangest multicolored attire, like something one would wear for a child's birthday party. There were cone-shaped party hats, sashes, and glow in the dark bracelets; the items were covered in rainbow hued animals, clouds, and stars, and one of the girls even had her face painted.

"Were you all at a child's party?" A curious nurse asked as she wandered through the ward. Santana glared at her, but Rachel answered, explaining to the woman that the items were a joke for a friend's thirtieth birthday party.

"We'll probably need different decorations later," she added, smiling at the RN. "He's in there having a baby right now."

"On his birthday? Well, bless his heart. What a gift."

"That's what I said!" Sam laughed, pointing his finger at the group as they all remembered him joking around earlier (_before_ Kurt and Blaine got home) and how he kept saying how funny it would be if Kurt went into labor on his birthday and got his own child as a birthday gift. "Seriously, this is like the best present ever."

"I'd say," Burt added, his voice thick. Carole cooed at him and kissed his temple, taking his hands into her own as she watched the nurse disappear behind the doors and leave the rest of them out to wait. Santana, Mercedes, and Elliot went back to snapping the strings of their party hats, making up stupid little tunes to pass the time, and Sam and Brittany colored in the _Lisa_ _Frank_ books she brought for everyone as party favors. Rachel took a seat next to her family (because she was always family to the Hummels, no matter what) and then they all continued playing the waiting game, patiently biding their time by talking about what Kurt and Blaine would be like as parents.

Then, within an hour and a half of that nurse leaving them on their own, the doors swung open and Blaine came out, hair askew and party clothes now replaced with scrubs, a bright smile on his face.

"I'm a daddy," he whispered to the cheers of the whole waiting room. "I'm a dad."

::::::::::

Burt was the first to enter the room. Everyone was tucked close behind him, the line of people looking more like they were doing the conga than going to visit one of the brand new parents on the ward. No one at the nurse's station said anything though, just quietly observed (and if they were incredibly amused while doing so, no one made a peep.)

Kurt was sitting up in bed, the party hat he had on earlier sitting on the stand beside his bed alongside a pitcher of water. In his arms, he held a bundle wrapped up in a multicolor checkered blanket and when he noticed the amount of people hovering in the doorway of his room, he beamed.

"_Surprise_! It's a girl!"

"A girl?! I thought you were having a boy!"

Blaine chuckled, squeezing through his friends to get to his husband and daughter. "We thought we were too. We never looked into it because we wanted to be surprised, but Kurt was carrying all his weight in his belly plus he was carrying low and all the websites and books said that meant a boy-"

"But aren't those old wives' tales?"

"Yeah, but they're sometimes true for some people so that's why we were thinking _boy_. But alas, here she is and she's perfect." Punctuating that fact, Blaine kissed the top of the baby's head and then Kurt's, smiling down at his family. Kurt lowered his arms a bit to show off the infant within them, allowing everyone to see her cherubic face and wisps of jet black hair. She was sleeping, mouth pursed in a cute little bow, and the girls all cooed at her. Sam walked over and fist bumped Blaine, wrapping him up in a hug as he made jokes and did impressions about how he was this little girl's godfather.

As most the younger crowd (minus Sam) stayed back, Burt and Carole came over to take a closer look and Brittany started snapping pictures on her phone, halfway climbing onto the bed to get a better shot of the wee one in her friend's arms. "She's gorgeous, Kurt. What's her name?"

"Well," Kurt hummed, glancing down at his baby once again. He barely had the strength to take his eyes off of her, he was so smitten, but he was able to look up at Brittany to answer her question for just a second. "It took us a while to think of something, but when they handed her over, I knew."

"We named her-" Blaine started and then, together, they said, "Erin Brooke."

"Aww, what a beautiful name." Carole breathed, smiling at the baby as she yawned. Burt immediately requested he get to hold his brand new grandchild, considering he called dibs in the waiting room being the proud grandpa and all. After the little one was handed over and the grandparents were preoccupied with her, Rachel climbed on the bed to snuggle up beside Kurt, grinning at the group as they too found some way to squeeze on the large mattress with their friend. Blaine was on Kurt's other side, Sam and Mercedes were leaning against the edge of the bed, and Santana, Brittany, and Elliot were somewhat sitting all clustered together at the foot.

"So how are you feeling?"

Kurt looked up at Mercedes' question and nodded his head with a blush, looking over at his parents with his _daughter_. Heart swelling with pride, he caught his best friend's dark eyes and squeezed Blaine's hand as he answered, his voice giddy, loving, and saturated with something new - that something being the life-changing inspiration of being someone's _dad_. "Honestly, I'm feeling like this is the best birthday ever," he admitted and as he took in the room full of people, still decked out in their finest nerdy party wear, watching him with matching smiles, he definitely could agree with himself on this one. It totally was the...

Best. Birthday. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: Remember y'all, if you have prompts and would like to see something written, you can ask me on here or on my tumblr (warblerslushie) any time. If you have the chance today, swing by tumblr and wish my friend Erin/ecklainer a happy birthday! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This chapter has nothing to do with MPREG, but it does concern Daddy!Klaine so yay! Anyway, I own nothing.**

* * *

Kurt's not sure how he got dragged into this, but the look on Blaine's face is pretty worth it considering. Grimacing at the feeling of the heavy mask on his face, he huffs out a breath and storms down the hall, his cape swishing behind him as he makes his way to the living room where the rest of his family is waiting.

Blaine is sitting on the couch, but you'd never know it was him if it weren't for the fact that Kurt himself was there when they picked out the costume. He's covered in fur from head to toe, his body looking like some sort of Sasquatch like creature. He knows what the character's name is... or at least he thinks he does; Blaine makes the damn noise that creature makes enough as it is. However, he can't think very well with this stuffy helmet on, so he doesn't bother, just steps into the room and places his hands on his hips, glaring beneath the mask though he knows no one can see it.

Next to Blaine sits their children, both of them decked out in their costumes, looking adorable as usual. Tracy's tugging at his vest and muttering to himself, his three-year-old logic slipping from his lips as he wonders when they're gonna leave because he's hungry and wants candy. Hepburn is bobbing her head to the music Sam's playing on his phone; it's some song that plays in the movie they're portraying this Halloween and Kurt's heard it a thousand times this week alone.

He'll be glad when the holiday passes.

"About time you got ready," Sam teases, standing up to smooth down his own outfit. He's the best friend/counterpart to Blaine's costume and he looks pretty good, if Kurt must say so himself. He'll never forgive the guy though... for implanting the costuming ideas in Blaine's head.

All Sam had to do was throw out the idea and Blaine had been buzzing about it ever since. _Oh my god, Kurt, we have to do it! We have twins; it's perfect! Come on! I know the exact character you could be! Please, honey? Please?_ He pulled all the stops, that Blaine Anderson (Hummel.) From the puppy dog eyes to the surprise sexual favors, he was determined to dress up as the people Sam mentioned and there they were, the whole crew dressed as the cast of Star Wars.

Hepburn and Tracy are Leia and Luke, obviously. Hepburn's long curly brown hair has been braided and bunned to the sides of her head. She looks like a mini princess and Kurt adores how cute she looks. Tracy's wearing Luke Skywalker's jedi outfit, a lightsaber at his side on the sofa; he's patiently waiting for the moment he can go running through the streets with the damn sword and that's one thing Kurt's planning on Blaine to handle. He'll just walk along with Hepburn and leave Tracy and his excitement to his Wookie husband.

As it is, Blaine and Sam are Chewbacca and Han Solo respectively. They determined that being besties meant they needed to dress up as a movie super duo and since they're both Star Wars nerds, Han and Chewie were the perfect match. At first, Sam joked that Blaine could be Queen Amidala considering Kurt's being Darth Vader and Padme's a pretty big part in Luke and Leia's parenthood, but Blaine brushed him off, excited to be the furry sidekick (just so he could make those damn Wookie noises, Kurt was sure.)

"So are we ready? This helmet's stuffy," Kurt grumbles, looking towards his family for an answer. Blaine stands, doing a little dance before he reaches for his children's hands. Hepburn grabs her Star Wars pillowcase and then hands Tracy his, waiting for her brother to get his lightsaber before they can go. Once everyone's ready, the group heads towards the door. Burt and Carole are there to pass out candy while they're gone, so they say goodbye to them and allow Carole to snap a few pictures before they head out. Burt can't help but laugh, remembering his days as a youngster and having an obsession with Star Wars too. He makes sure to tell his grandchildren that and then Kurt rushes the family out of the house, complaining about how hard it is to breathe with his face covered.

By the time they're outside, he's huffing and puffing and Blaine's giggling at him. "You sound _just_ like Darth Vader, honey."

"Keep laughing at me and you're going home with Sam."

Another snort escapes Blaine and he takes Kurt's hand, watching as Sam leads the terrible twosome towards another house and up their cement steps. Sam's careful with the twins – he _is_ their godfather after all, and it makes Kurt's heart swell to know that they have such a great person in their life that loves their children. Hell, all of their friends do, but Sam's been there since Day One and he's been a champ about it.

"Can you believe this is their first Trick-or-Treat? I can't believe they're three already. Where did the time go?" Blaine asks, pausing at Kurt's side as they watch their kids ask for candy and thank the old woman who sprinkles a few lollipops and candy bars in their bags. They look _so_ excited and Kurt smiles to himself. He also can't believe how much his babies have grown...

Tracy stops to say hello to another kid dressed as a Stormtrooper and then he shows the kid his Star Wars pillowcase. Hepburn also joins the conversation, the tiny group of kids giggling to each other about their costumes. It's only when the twins spin around and point and Kurt and Blaine (_no_, Darth Vader and Chewbacca) that Kurt realizes how much he really doesn't care about how bothersome that damn helmet is. Because if all of them being dressed like this brings smiles like _that_ to his children's faces, then nothing else matters.

Squeezing Blaine's hand, he waits for Sam and the twins to come back and then they regale him with stories of the Stormtrooper and how excited they are for candy. Hepburn pulls a bubble gum flavored sucker from her bag to hand to Blaine and he takes it, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth as they walk. The twins are humming the _Cantina_ song with Sam as they go to another house and Kurt snaps a picture on his cell phone, quickly uploading the shot to Facebook for his out-of-state friends to see.

He captions it as: _Happy Halloween from the Hummel-Andersons (and Sam!) May the force be with you!_

He knows it's nerdy, but whatever. It's Halloween; he's with his husband, children, and one of his best friends, and he's having fun. Plus, there's the promise of peanut butter cups once he gets out of this damn costume and he's ready to stuff his face full of the candy that the twins can't eat.

That's a perk, right? Definitely. Grinning, he turns to Blaine and jokes in Vader's voice, "The perks of being Luke's _father. _Reese cups." For a second, he pauses and then says, "Happy Halloween, honey."

To which Blaine responds with a Wookie noise. Figures.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all had a HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I have the flu so my Halloween's been kinda lame, but oh well! I'm not a big Halloween person anyway, so it's not too big of a loss not being able to go anywhere! Anyway, if you're still gonna go out and celebrate this weekend - BE SAFE!**


	12. Chapter 12

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**[Prompt: Blaine spills the beans at Thanksgiving dinner.]**

* * *

A spread of food decorates the table, soft music plays in the background, and the smell of Thanksgiving's finest delights fills the air as a blended group of people sit down for their once-a-year celebration. It's a time for being _family_, a time to be thankful, and as cheesy of a holiday as it is, Blaine enjoys the time he gets to spend with his family, no matter how short it is. There's tons of yummy food to be eaten, stories to be shared (that just couldn't be told unless it's in person), and everyone's jubilant, ready for the day.

As Blaine's dad rounds the corner with a deliciously steaming golden-skinned turkey, the group seated at the table applauds, cheering on the man's excellent cooking skills as he lays out the dinner's star dish before them. It's his duty every year to do the turkey and every time, he forces his sons (and Kurt, now that he and Blaine are married) into watching him prepare the bird. Hours are spent rolling eyes and ignoring the constant reminders to _baste the bird_ _every fifteen minutes for perfectly crisp skin_, but the Anderson boys know that these moments are meant to be cherished especially when their parents are getting older and who knows when it'll be their turn to be responsible for the turkey that Thanksgiving?

"You seem to be lost in thought," Kurt whispers, nudging Blaine with his elbow and knocking said man from his thoughts. Blaine looks up at him, blushing slightly when he notices the whole table watching him closely, like he'd zoned out too far while everyone had been trying to get his attention.

"Sorry. I'm just really hungry. The turkey looks great, dad. All of the food looks awesome." He thinks about making a suggestion to ignore their usual family traditions and just dig into the food, but he knows that if he doesn't participate in the typical Thanksgiving customs and such, he'll never say what he needs to and the moment will be lost.

"Well, now that Blaine's back with us," his father, William, teases, "perhaps we can go around the table and say what we're all thankful for." Every year, in lieu of a prayer (considering how various members of their family and friends were non-religious), the Andersons decided to start up a new tradition in which they and their guests would say a few short words about what they were thankful for that year. It could be anything: a new job, changes in wealth, changes in _health_, whatever they were happy for. Kurt and the Hummels, who've been joining them for dinner over the last five years, join in on the festivities too and this year, Rachel's with them, so she'll be learning the ropes soon enough.

"Why don't we start with Miss Rachel? Tell us what you're thankful for," Pamela, the Anderson matriarch, says and Rachel smiles, moving straight into a speech about how thankful she is for friends and family, as well as her newest acting gig on a variety hour singing tv show. From there, they go around the table, letting Burt and Carole speak followed by the Anderson parents, Cooper, and Kurt...

By the time it gets around to Blaine, the final speaker, he feels a swirling churn deep in his belly, the nervousness from earlier now forming into full-fledged _panic_ over what he's about to say.

_It's now or never,_ his mind supplies, trying its hardest to get him to muster up the courage to speak. Kurt's done talking and now everyone's looking at him and there it is... there's his moment.

He leaps, "I'm thankful for the life growing inside me that will be here in late May, hopefully in time for their father's birthday."

Around him, the table is completely silent. All of the parents are staring at him with poker faces, Rachel looks ecstatic as does Cooper, and Kurt? Well, Kurt's mouth is wide open, O-shaped like a fish; he's frozen in mid-inhale, blue eyes glazing over as he stares in shock at his husband.

"Blaine... _what_?"

"I'm pregnant. Happy Thanksgiving?"

The group bursts into cheers, happy congratulations rolling all around as Carole and Pam hug other. Burt and William clap each other on the shoulder and Cooper and Rachel start spouting off nonsense about being aunts/uncles and spoiling the dickens out of the baby.

The _baby_. Kurt's still silent, eyes still locked on Blaine's face as he studies him up and down. Smiling, Blaine nods, taking one of Kurt's trembling hands from his lap to place on his stomach, which was so conveniently covered beneath a thick woolen cardigan. Beneath his palm, Kurt can feel just the smallest of bumps, something that he'd never noticed during the haze of sleep whenever he and Blaine cuddled in the earliest hours of the morning. His fingers wiggle, stroking along the buttons of the cardigan and then he rests his palm there, leaning in to capture Blaine's lips with his own. "We're having a baby," he murmurs against Blaine's lips as he pulls away and once again Blaine nods.

His smile is blinding. "We're having a baby."

The two sit in their own little world, the rest of the family watching them quietly, lovingly, as they witness the private, happy moment between their two boys. It's a blessed occasion, one of the best Thanksgivings yet and already they're imagining what next turkey day's celebration will be like when there's another beautiful little face at the table.

"Well, you know what I'm thankful for?" Burt laughs, grinning at his sons when they both look up at him with matching smiles. "I'm thankful for this day! I'm thankful to sit here with my family and my friends and I'm incredibly thankful to know that I'm gonna be a grandpa in a few months! Here's to Blaine and Kurt - for giving us something else to be thankful about!" Cheers once again surround the table and then Burt sits, looking back at the group. "Now how 'bout we cut into that turkey! I'm starving!"

Laughter bounces all around and Kurt leans in to kiss his husband once more, whispering sweet words into Blaine's ear. Blaine just smiles back. As he watches his family start digging into the platters of food on the table, he relishes in the feeling of Kurt's hand on his stomach and in the warmth that this moment brings. It's all he could ever want, all he could ever need, and for that, he's incredibly _thankful._

* * *

**A/N: This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so you guys get to read this little drabble. To my fellow American readers who celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you have a lovely one filled with yummy food, fun... oh, and love! To those readers who aren't American or just don't celebrate, I hope you have a lovely, fun-filled day! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in_When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING. Not even the stores I mention.**

* * *

**[Prompt: Kurt and Blaine go Black Friday shopping. Kurt has a plan to make sure they get exact what they need.]**

* * *

"Okay. You remember the plan?"

"Yes, honey. I remember the whole thing. I still can't believe we're doing this though. What kind of people _are_ we?"

"The kind of people who want to get really nice things for really low prices. Now come on, they're about to open the doors."

Sliding his hand into Blaine's, Kurt tugged his husband a little closer to the crowd of impatient shoppers huddled around the locked up doors of _Elder Beerman_. There were hundreds of people there - young people, old people, and so on. Some were on crutches (which Blaine thought was insane), others were standing in the crowd with their kids (which Blaine thought was _double_ insane.) It was still dark outside, the sun not about to appear for a few more hours, and the knowledge that he was up and getting ready to shop at that ungodly hour was something that still boggled Blaine's mind.

Kurt was used to it though, having become a Black Friday professional years and years ago.

Smiling, Kurt squeezed Blaine's fingers, leaning in close to give him a peck on the cheek as they both watched a few nervous looking workers come walking towards the see-through glass doors. The crowd immediately started pushing forward, Blaine moving closer to Kurt to make sure he was well protected as they too made their way towards the doors. Within seconds, everything became hectic as group upon group of people bumrushed the now opened doors, almost knocking one of the employees down in their haste. Blaine held onto Kurt, his worried glance on a poor girl who had fallen to the ground a few feet away from him. Others rushed past her and all he wanted to do was turn around and help, but then she scrambled to her feet and practically threw herself past him, nudging Kurt in the process.

"Oh, that bitch! If she thinks she's getting to the bedding before me, she's a fool!" Kurt hissed. He kept muttering to himself as he dragged Blaine through the store and before Blaine knew it, his husband shoved him towards the men's clothing, rushing off on his own towards his main goal: home decor.

Blaine's job was to find a few shirts, a coat, and some pants that the store had priced insanely low. Kurt was going for stuff for their house and once Blaine got his things, he was supposed to come help Kurt. So, with eyes like a hawk, he searched for the items Kurt wanted, gathered them up (along with a few things for himself), and then he ran like the wind towards the home section, unsurprised to see Kurt waiting for him. As soon as they locked eyes, Kurt went for it... and their plan went into effect.

"_Oooh_-"

The group of shoppers nearby barely heard him over the commotion of everyone talking, so Kurt went for the second part of his plan, moving further into the crowd until he was bumped by another shopper.

"Oooh, oh _oww_!" Whimpering, he hunched forward, one hand on his belly while the other clutched at a rolling bin full of decorative pillows. "Oh my god."

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you!" Some random woman gasped, turning on her heel to check on Kurt as he hammed it up, whining under his breath as the crowd of people shopping around him suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked over at the _pregnant_ man that was crouched down in the middle of the store.

"Sir, are you hurt? Are you in labor? How far along are you?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, ducking his head for a second. "I'm 37 weeks. I'm not due until- _oh_!" His fingers tightened on his stomach and Blaine, who was standing just a few feet away, felt his heart leap into his throat. Honestly, he knew that this was all part of Kurt's plan, but just seeing his husband in any sort of pain made his stomach churn something awful. Hands shaking, he slipped behind the growing crowd of worried people and began picking up whatever Kurt had on his list - stuff for their bedroom, stuff for the living room... hell, Kurt even wanted a set of dishware that Blaine thought was the ugliest damn thing he'd ever seen. However, no matter how much of an eyesore Blaine found those things to be, he would buy them no matter what. Because his husband deserved them.

Kurt deserved a lot more than that and at that moment, Blaine thought he deserved a damn Oscar for how realistic his portrayal of a laboring man was. It felt a little too realistic, but Blaine knew that the plan was for Kurt to knock this out of the park so that he'd get the things he wanted. So, even though his mind was screaming at him to go back to his husband, Blaine kept shopping, piling stuff in his arms until he had everything he wanted.

Moving back towards the crowd, he winked at Kurt to let him know he had everything and then he went and hid in one of the emptier areas with his things. A few sections away, he could hear Kurt apologizing to the group of shoppers, telling them that it must have been a Braxton Hicks contraction, and then his husband materialized before him, grinning to high heavens as he high-fived Blaine. "Did you get everything?"

"Yeah. I think so." Blaine gestured to the piles of stuff sitting around him. Sweat beaded off his brow from how fast he rushed around to get their things and his lungs felt heavy from the physicality of it all, but when he took in Kurt's bright smile, it definitely felt worth it. "You ready to go?"

"Yep. Just let me check everything and then we can go check out. Don't wanna forget anything." Hand cradling his belly, Kurt moved around the pyramid of clothing, bedding, and the like to double check their bounty and then he nodded, leaning down as best he could to swipe a kiss from his husband. "You did such a good job, sweetie. I'm so proud of you."

"You should be. Black Friday shopping is horrible."

"I'm so glad you came though. You could've stayed at him with dad and Carole, but you came here with me. That means a lot!"

"Like I'd let you go anywhere on your own when you're _this_ pregnant." Brushing his fingers over Kurt's plump belly, he pressed his lips against the bump and then pushed himself off the floor, making to grab the heavier things while Kurt picked up the clothing. Together, they snuck past the group of people they fooled earlier and then went on their way to the registers, quietly snickering to themselves over the heist they just pulled.

Once they paid for everything, the men slipped out of the store and walked down the mall hand in hand, linked palms swinging between them as they passed flustered shoppers and annoyed security guards alike. Still pleased from the happy smile that painted Kurt's face, Blaine brought his hubby's hand to his lips to kiss Kurt's knuckles, saying softly, "I've gotta say, even though I initially felt terrible about what we were going to do, it really was worth it getting all this stuff for so cheap."

"I know, right?! That's what I was trying to tell you earlier! We made out like bandits!"

"Bandits who tricked _other_ bandits into not paying attention while we grabbed up all the goods."

Kurt chuckled, shooting an amused look to his husband. "True true. I came up with a good plan, didn't I?"

"You did. You'll just have to be pregnant every Black Friday so we can get special deals on things."

"We'd have to go to different malls because I'm sure they'd recognize us if we kept coming here."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

Stepping out into the frigid morning air, Blaine held tightly onto Kurt as he led them to the car. Snow and ice covered the ground, but they were careful, getting to their vehicle easily before Blaine put all of their purchases in the trunk. Kurt went ahead and got into the passenger seat, stretching out his tired legs while he waited for Blaine and then his husband returned, hopping into the driver's side while he rubbed his frozen hands together. "So now what?"

"Well," Kurt whispered, slyly looking over at Blaine with a mischievous look on his face, "Macy's has some nice sweaters on sale." Beside him, Blaine rolled his eyes, but started up the car nonetheless, reaching across the center console to take one of Kurt's hands into his own.

"Macy's it is. I hope they're ready for us."

"They think they are, but they aren't," Kurt mused. Rubbing his belly, he smiled at his husband and geared himself up for his next hoax. If he was lucky, they'd get to do this at several stores, but Blaine didn't know that yet. Laughing to himself, he flicked on the radio, letting the sounds of Christmas music fill the car as Blaine drove them to another mall. "Let's go scare the crap out of some shoppers! On to the next one, husband! There's more things to be bought!"

* * *

**A/N: If you don't know what Black Friday is, it's the day after Thanksgiving (in North America) where tons of shops mark down various items, people go out at crazy hours to stand in line for god knows how long, and then they fight each other over sales. I, myself, have never been Black Friday shopping... or at least at the early sales, but this idea came to me as I was thinking about what I would do if I ever went BF shopping. If I were pregnant, I'd probably pull this exact stunt - because I'm a jerk like that. Anyway, I hope you liked it. If you read my other fics, TSB should be updated next. Hopefully. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**[Prompt: A nasty snowstorm hits the East Coast, leaving Kurt and Blaine stranded at their house with nothing to do. Well, until Blaine comes up with an idea.]**

* * *

Winter was in full blast, white covering every inch of the ground outside as the wind whipped around a quaint New Jersey home that housed a pair of _very_ bored men. One of the men was lounging in the bay window, his fingers running streaks through the dewy moisture that gathered there thanks to his hot breath. The other man was stretched out on the sofa, lazily flipping through channels while he fought off boredom-influenced sleep. Another blast of air pelted the house with flurries and Blaine, still focused on the events outdoors, sighed heavily, shoulders sagging like he felt defeated.

"I wanna go play in the snow."

"You what?"

"I want to go play in the snow... and I wanna build a snowman. _Do you wan_-"

"Blaine, I swear to god if you start singing that song again, I'll-"

Hands went up in surrender as Blaine turned and gave his husband an innocent smile. "Okay, okay. I won't. But _please_ can we go outside and play? We never have a day to ourselves anymore... at least not one like this."

"You mean when there's a _blizzard_ going on outside and we're snowed in, can't go to work, and it's advised that we _not_ go out on the road lest we wreck and die?"

The sharp, slightly annoyed tone in his husband's voice almost made Blaine shrink back and shut his mouth, but he knew that Kurt was only directing his bitterness at him because he was annoyed that they were snowed in on a night that they had planned to be out. Yeah, they would've had to drive into the city for work and everything, but they'd also planned to have a night on the town complete with dinner and a show. For months, they'd been busy, busy, busy and when it finally seemed like they'd have time to themselves, a freak snowstorm hit and decided to blanket the East Coast with foot upon foot of snow. Now they were stuck indoors with a barely stocked fridge (since _someone_ aka _Blaine_ forgot to pick up some groceries the day before) and Kurt was just downright grumpy.

All their plans went down the drain because of the _snow_ and considering Kurt's feelings about winter (he liked the fashion, _hated_ the cold and the fact that his clothes always got wet and grimy), all Blaine wanted to do was show his husband a good time. Plus, he'd been itching to tell him something rather important, but the news wasn't something that he thought could just be shared in their living room. He wanted to make it special... he wanted it to be memorable and something that Kurt would gush about to their friends.

And _that's_ where the silly idea to play in the snow came in.

Not one to back down, he straightened up his posture and turned to stare at his husband, beaming devilishly at the other man. "C'mon, honey. We can have a snowball fight and make snow ice cream and we can even make snow angels!" He watched as Kurt started to open his mouth to protest, so he leapt in with an interruption, "You can wear some of my stuff if you don't want to ruin yours. _Please?_ It'll be fun! I promise!"

"I'm not going out in _that_, Blaine. There's no way. I'll get sick and become bedridden and then what? I'll have to miss work and we just can't afford that right now." When Blaine began to do his own protesting, Kurt raised a palm to silence him. "I said no. You are more than welcome to go outside, but I'm staying in here where it's warm. I just don't feel like going out, okay? It's not that I don't think it'll be fun goofing around with you. I just don't want to deal with anymore snow at the moment, alright? Can you please respect that?"

Once again, Blaine sighed, his shoulders slumping. He nodded and stood up, wandering over to press a kiss to the top of Kurt's warm forehead, smiling against the smooth skin. "Fine. But you're missing out!" Patting his husband's cheek, he ran off into their bedroom, leaving Kurt behind whilst he changed into warmer layers of clothes. It took him a few minutes, but soon he emerged looking several pounds heavier, completely (and snuggly) warm. Kurt snorted at him, rolling his eyes as Blaine struggled to pull his winter coat on. As soon as that was buttoned, he slid on a pair of thick gloves, a beanie, and then out he went into the icy cold air, his laughter trailing behind him as the door shut.

"Such a dork," Kurt mused, leaning up to take a look out the window from his position on the sofa. For several minutes, he watched Blaine run through the yard, kicking up snow all around with his arms in the air and his head tilted back, tongue out to let the snowflakes fall on his poked-out tongue. He looked childlike in his actions and it made Kurt chuckle just to see how happy his hubby was. Of course, no matter how pleased Blaine was with the weather, Kurt was _not_ about to head out there. _Nuh uh, no sir._ So he made himself comfortable in his spot and went back to watching tv, dozing off not long after.

It wasn't until the front door blew open and a gust of frigid wind filled the living room that Kurt jerked awake, shooting up from the couch to glare at Blaine when his husband trampled in the doorway in a fit of giggles. "Oh my god, close the door! It's freezing!"

"You _have_ to come see this! Please? For me?"

"I told you I'm not coming outside, Blaine. I don't feel like-"

"You don't have to stay out for long, I promise. I just- I made something... and I think you'll like it."

"I've seen your snow people before, honey. Also you made a snow village last year and while it was amazing, I'm sure nothing you could ever make could top that extravagantly constructed snow version of McKinley High that you let me so lovingly stomp into the ground-"

"Godzilla has never turned me on more," Blaine purred and Kurt rolled his eyes, also rolling rather ungracefully off the sofa. He half-crawled for a moment until he dragged his body into an upright position, shaking his head at his bubbly, excited, snow-covered husband.

"You are the strangest man I've ever known. Why I married you, I'll never know!"

"It's because you _love_ me," Blaine sang, bopping around a little more. "Now hurry up before the blizzard claims my masterpiece! It's pouring out there!"

"Hence the term _blizzard_, darling." Deciding just to throw on a coat, hat, and some shoes over his warm pajamas, Kurt dressed quickly and scrunched his nose in disgust when Blaine dragged him out the door and into the wildly scattering snow. The flakes were large and thick, blanketing him easily like he was just a speck of earth made to be covered up. "It's so c-cold out here. How in the w-world did you st-stay out here that long?"

"It was only, like, an hour," Blaine scoffed with a roll of his eyes, his fingers clutching Kurt's as well as they could through their gloves as he guided them through the yard. Together, they stopped by the shrubbery that lined their driveway and Kurt's eyebrows furrowed as he took in the sight of _three_ snowmen. Two of them were tall, one more-so than the other, and the third was wee little. The tallest one was wearing one of Kurt's old scarves and had two sky blue button eyes. The second had green buttons for eyes, an old bowtie of Blaine's tied around its neck, _and_ an old hat. The third one, though, was the most confusing of all. Because it had a blue button for one eye and a green button for the other. Its mouth wasn't like the bigger two's mouths either - this one didn't have a gravel smile, but instead had a pacifier.

_A pacifier?_

"I don't get it..."

"Well," Blaine started, his body practically vibrating itself into launch with how much he was bouncing. "These two are me and you, if you didn't notice. And this one," he gestured to the smaller of the three snow people, "-well, I'm not sure what he or she is yet, so I made an educated guess."

"He or she? An educated guess? Blaine, are you on-"

And then it hit him, like a blizzard smacking the whole of New England, unexpected, _abrupt_. His eyes widened and he turned towards his husband, mouth falling open in an _O_ as he stared directly into a fiery, expecting amber gaze. _Expecting_. For a moment or two, he just _stared_, keeping his eyes on Blaine like there was nothing else going on in the world, like snow wasn't piling up on his shoulders or his hat. His husband was looking back at him, nose and cheeks cherry red from the cold, his lips upturned in a knowing smile that made Kurt's heart race several beats faster.

"Really?"

A visible breath slipped from Blaine's lips as he whispered, "Yeah." A few snowflakes fell onto his long eyelashes and began to melt, leaving that beautiful wispy look behind that had Kurt swallowing heavily at the sight. This man, this beautiful, _beautiful_ man before him - his _husband_ \- was having a baby. Having _their_ baby.

"_Blaine_-"

"I'm due in June," the other man murmured, moving closer to Kurt so that he could take both of Kurt's hands into his own. "I just found out the other day and I wanted to tell you over dinner tonight but then the storm came and I couldn't just tell you while we sat on the couch watching tv. I wanted it to be special. I even thought about making dinner for you tonight and telling you, but then I remembered that I forgot to get the groceries and that's only because I kept thinking about the baby news and-"

His rambling was cut short as Kurt kissed him, their hands disconnecting as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck while Kurt's hands went to rest at his waist, tugging their bodies closer. They kissed for a while more, the action becoming a bit heated for a moment until Kurt pulled back and smiled wide at his husband, his hands sliding from their spots on Blaine's waist to rest on his stomach. "You're wearing so many layers, I can't tell if you're showing yet."

"Oh, I am. I thought it was just pudge before, but I could really tell today. I can show you later if you want me to?"

"Or you can show me as soon as I get you inside and we get out of these wet clothes and take a nice, hot shower together? You've been out here long enough. We can't have you catching a cold, now can we?" When Blaine ducked his head and chuckled, Kurt kissed him and wrapped him back up in his arms again, holding him tight for a while until he finally felt the chilly air begin to seep through his clothes. "C'mon. Let's get inside. It's freezing out here."

"Okay. One second though." Grinning, Blaine pulled his phone from his pocket and dragged Kurt back several feet, happily snapping a few shots of the snow family he built to have as a keepsake. Later on, he uploaded them to Facebook too - _after_ that lovely, steaming hot shower Kurt promised him.

And when their friends and family logged onto their Facebooks that night (or opened their texts, depending on which they got first), they were all surprised with the photo of three distinctive snowmen, captioned with the sentence: _...and (snow)baby makes three!_

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who follow me on tumblr, you've seen my posts about my laptop malfunctions. Well for those of you who don't have a tumblr or don't follow me, I've been having serious issues with my laptop. From the blue screen of death to buttons popping off my keyboard, I've been having the hardest time with it. It's over five years old and it's dying, which saddens me because I've written ALL of my Klaine stuff on here (with the occasional drabble written on my old now-dead desktop.) Tonight, my laptop (which I just fixed) started to fall apart since its screen is becoming detached from the keyboard. I'm afraid it's not long for this world and if that happens, you may not see any writing out of me for a while. I'm gonna try to post the beginning to my mpreg!Kurt fic as well as the newest update to _Two Steps Back_ soon. But if you don't see me, you'll know what happened. Hopefully I can get things fixed soon. Until then, thanks for reading and please review. Also I'm still taking prompts for anything (ideas for new stories, ideas for sequels or what if stories, etc.) So send them on in. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**[Prompt: Kurt and Blaine have some news to break to Blaine's mom.]**

* * *

There's just something about the arrival of springtime that makes one feel _alive_. After dealing with a hellish winter season, the sight of clear skies, budding tree leaves, and vivid green grass can evoke loads of happiness in many a downed Midwestern soul. Now that it's warmer, people are buzzing around the town, heading out for lunch or going on walks with their pets or significant others. The area's brimming with excitement since people are _finally_ able to leave the prisons of their homes for a bit of leisure time; time that doesn't involve bundling up in heavy layers and heading out into a lake-effect blizzard.

Pam Anderson is one of those people. Kurt and Blaine just don't know it yet.

::::::::::

As Kurt cruises the car through the backroads, robotically driving the route that will take him to the house that his husband grew up in, he reflects on all things spring: how bright everything is, how warm everything feels (even though the temperature isn't as high as it could be.) Beside him, Blaine is quiet, staring out the window as they pass the pops of color outside.

Kurt wonders if he's thinking about the same stuff.

Around them, the season is full of _life;_ new things are born every single day - flowers, animals, babies, _love_. As they pass a local farm, they catch sight of a few brand new calves stumbling around in the fields and the sight makes Blaine smile, glancing over at Kurt with a look in his eyes that makes Kurt preen just a bit.

Because there's a reason for this trip they're making... and the significance of this mini-vacation goes along well with the theme of this lifegiving season.

"Not much further to go. I can see your street."

"Good. I'll be glad when this ride is finally over."

Of course, Blaine's right. Nothing beats the feeling of climbing out of a stuffy rental car after several hours being cramped up in it (though Kurt is sure Blaine's also ready for the trip to be over considering his newly discovered carsickness.) Stepping out to the fresh, sweet-smelling aroma of newly bloomed flowers is a godsend and as Kurt stretches his long arms towards the heavens, he celebrates these little things. Things such as _finally_ getting out of the driver's seat and being able to give his tingling limbs a break. He takes a few moments to gather the feeling back into his legs and then he turns towards his husband, frowning as he takes in Blaine's yawning mouth and tired eyes.

"You alright, honey?"

"Yeah. It's just good to be home." The younger man whispers as he leans back some, stretching his own exhausted limbs. Once he's loose and limber, he edges towards the house, one hand waving Kurt off after his husband asks about their bags. "We can get them later. I just want to get something to drink and lay down."

Nodding, Kurt follows Blaine up the walkway, moving quickly to catch up and lace their fingers together as they make their way to the home they know all too well. Time has changed the Anderson abode. No longer are there several cars in the driveway - just one... usually. Kurt's not sure where it is now. _Maybe in the garage?_ Nonetheless, after Blaine's parents' divorce, things went from extravagant to more toned down. Blaine's mom got to keep the house in the settlement, but his dad got the cars, including the one Blaine helped him restore years ago. Lots of things are missing from the home, especially things on the inside, but Pamela's done quite the job making her once happy home look more like the place that Blaine and Cooper grew up in.

Kurt and Blaine try their best to make time to come visit. They make week long trips out of it - taking time off work to run to Ohio and visit their families and friends. Half of the week, they stay at Burt and Carole's and then the rest, they stay at Pam's. This time, however, Kurt's parents are out on vacation, so Pam's got the boys all to herself, which should please her immensely. She _does_ miss her sons after all. Cooper's off doing his acting thing in Los Angeles and Blaine's up in New York City making music. They're so far away.

But Blaine's home now. For the moment, at least.

Bouncing in place, Blaine presses his finger against the doorbell and waits for a response, his expression souring when nothing happens. Kurt squeezes his hand and then reaches out to knock, waiting as well. "Maybe she's sleeping?" He offers, tilting his head in thought. If there was something Pamela Anderson was keen on doing during the day, it was napping. That woman was one of the bubbliest women Kurt had ever known, but boy could she out sleep anyone. It was like she used all of her energy to be outgoing and then needed _hours_ to recharge. The action was pretty outstanding, but Kurt had to admire her tenacity. Pam was spunky and fiery. She deserved a good rest every once in a while.

"I dunno," Blaine answers, moving around the front porch to peer into the windows. He can't see much considering the blinds are shut, as well as the curtains. So he finally gives up and pulls his keyring from his pocket, sifting through the keys until he finds the lilac painted one he's had for years. Jamming it into the lock, he easily opens the home up and shuttles Kurt inside, slamming the door shut behind them. "Mama! We're here! Where are you?"

Silence answers them, which unnerves Blaine to no end, and before Kurt can say a word, his husband's off and searching the house for his mother, his voice calling out for the missing woman.

"She _knew_ we were coming! Where _is _she?_"_

Kurt shrugs and nods, peering into the kitchen to find absolutely nothing. "Yeah, but we said we'd be here later tonight. It's barely noon. Maybe she went out to get groceries or something." Except when he checks the fridge, it's obvious that she's not grocery shopping - the shelves are fully packed. Same goes for the pantry. There's not a note on the fridge either, no word of Pam Anderson's whereabouts to be seen. "Blaine, honey, maybe we should just call her. She might be out-" His words trickle away when he hears the front door unlock and open, Blaine's name calling out in a familiar tone.

"Blaine? Kurt? Are you guys here? I'm _so_ sorry!"

Footsteps pound down the steps and Kurt steps out of the kitchen, smiling as he takes in his husband all wrapped up in his mother's arms. Pamela looks pleased to see him, a bright smile on her face. Her hands stroke up and down Blaine's back and she holds him close, loving the feeling of having her baby boy back in her arms. For a moment, neither Anderson notices Kurt until Pam opens her dark eyes and spots him, beckoning him to join in on the fun. Quickly, she wraps him up in an embrace and greets him with a kiss on the cheek, excuses tumbling from her lips a mile a minute.

She speaks so fast that Kurt has a hard time catching what she's said, but then Blaine's suddenly shooting out of their three person hug, one hand pressing against his abdomen and the other covering his mouth as he tears away from them and down the hall to the guest bathroom.

"Blaine? Oh honey, no." Kurt shoots Pam a sad look and then disappears down the hall to find Blaine crouching over the toilet, spitting and sputtering as he empties his stomach. Pam comes up behind him and places a hand over his shoulder to get him to move and then she's crouching down beside her son, stroking her long nails through his fluffy hair.

"My poor Blainey. Morning sickness is rough, isn't it?"

Both Anderson-Hummels jerk back in shock, Kurt giving Pam an impressed look while Blaine's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. It's a second long glance because he's back with his head in the toilet within seconds.

"How did you-"

"It's not hard to figure out." Pam says as she stands, moving to wet a wash cloth with cool water. She places the folded towel on the back of Blaine's neck and then steps out, hovering behind Kurt while her son-in-law moves to help Blaine. "Certain smells trigger the urge to throw up whenever you're pregnant. I couldn't bear to smell any bit of Blaine's dad's cologne during my pregnancy with him. As soon as Blaine leaned in to give me a kiss, I felt him tense up and as soon as he backed away, I knew. Sorry if I ruined the surprise."

There's not much for Kurt to do but nod. He smiles sincerely at his mother-in-law, knowing that while the cat's out of the bag at least things didn't go to complete shit. They'd originally planned to break the news to her over dinner. Blaine had the idea to take her out to any one of the expensive restaurants located in Columbus and they were gonna break the news to her there in the form of a card with a picture of the baby's first ultrasound. Unfortunately, Blaine's sensitive pregnancy nose got him into trouble and Pam found out a different way... she'd still enjoy the card though. Pamela Anderson was not one to turn down a celebration, cards included.

"You okay, babe?" Kurt asks, kissing the top of his husband's now-damp hair as Blaine leans back against his chest. After weeks of nothing but dealing with this horrible form of all-day sickness, Kurt's used to seeing his husband weak-limbed and pale. At first, it scared the dickens out of him to see Blaine so boneless and tired, but he knows that it's just the pregnancy taking a lot of out of the other man. Carrying another life is rough and even though they'd only known about this for a month and a half, Kurt can already tell that _this_ is gonna be one hell of a trip. "Do you know what made you sick?"

Blaine grumbles, twisting his form to look over at his mother who's still standing a few feet away in the open doorway. "Did you-" He clears his throat, "-just come from the salon?"

Blushing, Pam nods, tossing a section of beautifully curled, freshly highlighted hair over her shoulder. From his spot on the floor, Kurt can see that she's sporting a new manicure too. She really went all out for their visit. "I went to the spa this morning. Had a wax, hair cut, color, and style, and then I had a mani/pedi. Just thought I'd pamper myself before you boys came in. I didn't want you coming home to see me looking like some sort of swamp thing." When her son hunches forward to spit in the commode once more, her expression softens. "But had I known you would get nauseated over that lovely salon smell, I would've waited. Sorry baby."

"It's alright."

They each wait a few more minutes in silence, Blaine with his eyes closed as he waits for the world to stop spinning so he can stand and get cleaned up. Once he's feeling better and has the chance to freshen up, he turns to his family and offers them a sad smile, apologizing for ruining their afternoon.

"Sweetie, you're pregnant. You have all the excuses in the world." Pam blows him a kiss, careful to not get too close just in case she triggers yet another bout of sickness. Blaine catches the kiss and holds it against his heart, smiling weakly at his mom while the family exits the bathroom and heads to the living room. Kurt helps Blaine take a seat on the sofa, brings him a glass of ice water, and then he goes to fetch their bags, thanking Pamela over his shoulder when she comes out to help him as well.

The bags stay in the hall to be carried upstairs later, but Kurt digs out the card for Pam and carries it with him into the living room, handing it to her before he takes a seat beside Blaine.

"Is this for me?"

"It's how we were going to tell you about the baby," Blaine mutters bitterly, shrugging off Kurt's attempt at consoling when the older man leans over to kiss his shoulder. Pam snorts at his annoyed expression and coos at him, only annoying him further. "It's not funny, mama. I had it all planned out."

"Baby, you know I don't need bells and whistles to keep me happy. I love surprises and this is the best surprise you could give me - other than your wedding that is," she says with a wink, tearing open the card. Both men watch her eagerly, awaiting her reaction to seeing her grandchild for the first time. "_Oh_. Oh, you guys." Her eyes fill up with tears, the wetness trickling down and smudging her makeup just a bit after she moves to wipe them away. "How beautiful. My gorgeous little grandbaby."

Blaine's face lights up at his mother's words and he reaches out, taking Kurt's hand within his own. "They think we're gonna be having an early October baby. So maybe you two will share a birthday?"

"_Really_? Oh honey, that's awesome." Pamela sniffles again, kissing the ultrasound photo before she pops up from her seat and rushes over to put it on the mantle alongside a set of pictures of her family - ones of Cooper and Blaine when they were little, some professional shots of Cooper, and a few of Blaine and Kurt from their wedding and so on. She steps back to admire the photo, blinking away the refilling tears in her eyes. "I can't wait to be able to add photos of this little one to go along with the cute ones of you guys."

"October will be here before you know it."

"Oh, I'm sure it will."

::::::::::

Months go by, time fading away as the seasons change from spring to summer, leaving the air sticky and damp, too hot and much too annoying to deal with day after day. Back in Ohio, the Anderson home is changing yet again. The fireplace mantle is now adorned with new pictures of Pam's still growing first grandchild; soon these photographs will be side-by-side with _actual _pictures of said baby and Pam's _super_ excited. It's been quite a while since she's been giddy when it comes to decorating her home. Long ago, her house was filled with photos of her whole family - her husband included. After the divorce and all the anguish she'd gone through to end her marriage, she cut her ex out of the pictures, tossed them into the fire, and enjoyed a glass of red wine while she watched his stupidly smug face melt away in the flames.

It was soothing back then, to watch her asshole of an ex burn up and turn to ash. Sometimes she wished she'd set his ass on fire years ago. If only.

Now, with the summer heat sweltering and only months to go before her grandbaby's born, Pam is busy sorting things out when it comes to her life. Still ridiculously single, she manages to go on dates, gushing to her lovers that she's about to become a grandmother (and getting the usual _but you're way too young to be a grandma_ exclamation from them too, which always makes her feel better.) No one's tickled her fancy yet, but she's having fun, much too youthful to settle down just yet. She's not _that_ old.

Just knowing that her life is about to change forever has her on edge... in a good way. She's incredibly proud of Blaine for taking some time off his job in the music industry to become a stay-at-home dad. Back in the day, she herself was a stay-at-home mom and she supplemented her family's income with sales of catalog beauty products. Blaine won't need to haggle and scrimp like she did; Kurt makes enough money on his own with his fashion designs, plus he's not as stingy with their dollars either, not like her former husband was.

Blaine and Kurt are making things work for them and she's ridiculously happy for them - psyched too. Because soon they'll be parents and the relationship she once lovingly watched bloom from friendship to marriage will strengthen and grow... and she can't wait.

She's still lost in her thoughts when behind her, the computer makes a noise, alerting her to an incoming Skype call. She jumps, twisting around and adjusting her workout clothes before she slides into the desk chair and accepts the call, grinning wide at the sight of her son before her. Ever since she found out about Blaine's pregnancy, he's been more of a mama's boy than usual, calling her whenever to ask her things - things about the pregnancy, about the baby's growth, or tidbits about what things were like for her whenever she was going to have him and Cooper. The pregnancy brings them closer than ever and even though they're hundreds of miles away, she's never felt more in tune with her baby boy than now.

"Hey sweetie. How are you? You feeling better?"

"Hi mom. I'm okay. Still got a touch of heartburn, but it's not that bad."

"Oh, I had _so_ much heartburn with you! I was scared to death that you'd come out looking like Chewbacca! You didn't... you just had a full head of hair and it was _so_ cute!" She chuckles when her son rolls his eyes. From the way he's sitting (or maybe it's from the way he has his laptop angled), she can see his rounded belly, the extra weight in his stomach straining against his tight clothing. Even pregnant, he can't seem to give up the clingy fabrics, but it looks cute on him. He really makes pregnancy look good.

"Kurt and I are working on the baby's room right now. I thought you might like to see what all we've done so far."

As he moves to stand up and take the computer with him, Pamela pops the lid off her bottled water and settles back in her chair, waiting patiently for her heavily pregnant son to get situated. She brings the bottle to her lips for a drink and pauses, some of the ice cold water spilling from the opening to land on her blouse.

She doesn't even notice. Instead, her eyes are locked on the scenery onscreen, on the room behind Blaine and a smiling, off-to-the-side and also _waving_ Kurt. The room is mostly sky blue with thick, fluffy white clouds painted along the upper wall and ceiling. The bottom (near the baseboards) is painted to look like long blades of green grass with bright pops of color along the strands in the shape of various flowers. A stark white crib stands in the middle of the room and there's a bright yellow sun painted in the corner, shining its rays down on the adorably decorated furniture.

It's not the crib that causes her mouth to fall open in shock though; it's what's above it. A few multicolored bubble letters, painted to match the flowers along the lower wall, are hanging over the baby's bed. They read: M-O-R-G-A-N.

_Morgan_. Like her maiden name.

"Blaine-"

"Umm, surprise? It's a girl, mama. You're gonna have a granddaughter."

Tears well up in the woman's eyes, her chest tightening with repressed sobs as she stares at her grinning boy and his husband, both of them eagerly waiting her response. Blaine stands before her, the laptop now sitting somewhere else so she can get a full look of the room as well as her boys, and when he places a hand on his rounded tummy, she finally breaks, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine. I'm okay, sweetie. I'm just so... so _happy!_" She can't help herself. As she looks through a glassy, watery gaze at her youngest, she can't help but remember what life was like for him back here in Ohio. Comparing her two children, it was easy to see which one struggled and which one thrived. Cooper had it easy compared to Blaine; he was never bullied, always popular. He always had friends and was a genuinely energetic, outgoing boy. Blaine was shy and nervous, outgoing in a way that he _always_ wanted to make friends... but he had a hard time keeping them. Even as he grew older, he fought to be a people pleaser, even in a world that hated him for being who he was.

There were nights when Pam would sneak past Blaine's room and freeze, heart dropping at the sound of her baby boy sobbing in his bedroom over the things happening in school. He wouldn't tell her, would only say he wished he had friends. Then he wound up in the hospital for months after an attack at his very first school dance. Those weeks after the vicious assault left Pam feeling helpless and angry. Her husband acted nonchalantly about it and that's when their relationship - as fragile as it already was - started to crumble even more. From there, Blaine retreated, needed therapy and help to come back out of his shell. Then he went to Dalton, made friends, and met Kurt.

The rest was history: falling in love, losing more friends, gaining other friends, making mistakes, losing Kurt, getting Kurt back, having more trouble, losing Kurt again, disappearing into that same darkness from before, being pulled from said darkness, _marrying_ Kurt. So much had happened within the last decade and now, as she looked at her son and took in the life he had _today_, she was bursting with pride, ecstatic that good things were happening for her baby.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. So proud of both of you."

The husbands smile at her, Kurt leaning in to rest his hand on Blaine's belly while they both smile happily at the emotional woman on their laptop screen. They wait until she's calmed down before they take her on a tour of the rest of the nursery, giggling at her awe whenever they show off the changing table and rocking chair set that matches the crib and dresser.

"Baby Morgan is going to have the _best_ room."

"Tell me about it," Blaine muses, winking at his mother. "She's got a talented interior designer for her papa." And Kurt blushes, making Pam snort in laughter.

It just keeps getting better.

::::::::::

It's a chilly, rainy night in early October, just two days before her own birthday, when Pam wakes up to Kurt shaking her shoulder, hovering over her with wide panicked eyes and trembling like a leaf in the wind. She rolls out of bed and follows him out of the guest room, rushing down the hall to the master bedroom where she spots her son calmly stuffing some clothing into an opened suitcase. Kurt is losing his shit behind them, running around the room to grab things he's sure they'll need at the hospital, yelling things like _why didn't we pack sooner?!_ Blaine's the portrait of peaceful, his tranquil demeanor quite the contrast to Kurt's flustered one. Together, the family finishes grabbing up their things, pausing in between Blaine's contractions, and then they're off to the hospital, ready to bring baby Morgan into the world.

Burt and Carole are called, both of them still in Lima for yet another day (as they were planning to arrive on Pamela's birthday for a whole _family_ celebration.) They promise to try and get there as soon as they can and then Kurt's skidding back into the hospital room, ducking by Blaine's side as his husband labors quietly.

Pam dotes on her son, rubbing his back and giving him sips of ice water when he asks, but mostly she spends the majority of her time just observing him and Kurt as they prepare themselves for the biggest day of their lives. It's like that for hours, Blaine laboring to bring their daughter into the world, and then, right as Burt and Carole come running into the hospital, Morgan makes her way into the world. Pam's at Blaine's side, sobbing as she takes in the sight of her healthy, _beautiful_ granddaughter letting out her first hearty screams into a nearly filled room. She, Burt, and Carole all embrace, happily watching their children kiss and cry over their daughter and then they each take turns holding Morgan, fawning over her head full of hair and her long fingers.

As Pam holds her, she reflects on her own children's births and beams at the thought of being able to spoil the dickens out of the small angel in her arms. She looks at the baby's soft skin and tiny fingernails and coos, kissing the crown of Morgan's thick hair. Across the room, Blaine rests, his exhaustion having caught up with him finally, and Kurt's two seconds away from following suit, tucked up against his husband in the same bed. Burt and Carole are sitting together near the window, talking to someone on the phone - Pam's sure they're talking to Rachel, but she hasn't bothered to ask, way too caught up in holding her granddaughter. It isn't until she hears her son's voice that she glances up and finds Blaine sleepily watching her, a tired smile on his face.

"Want me to bring you back your baby?" She asks, moving closer to the resting couple. Kurt's already out by now, head tucked against Blaine's shoulder as he snuffles in his sleep. Blaine, however, is starting to wake up a little more, getting more energized the closer his mom gets to the bed.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you," he whispers, smiling up at her only to scrunch up his nose when she kisses his cheek.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Always and forever. Thank you for this amazing birthday gift." Morgan may have come a day early when it came to sharing a birthday with her grandma, but she's still one of the greatest gifts Pam has ever received (along with Cooper and Blaine, of course.) Plus they can still totally celebrate their birthdays together, which is always an added plus. "Hands down the best birthday ever."

"Let's see Coop try and top that," Blaine teases and all Pamela can do is _laugh._

::::::::::

Spring rolls back into Ohio with aromatic breezes, budding Easter lillies, and free-flowing water (no longer frozen from the tundra inspired winter winds.) Pam smiles at her son and Kurt, watching them take silly pictures of themselves in front of a barn, pulling stupid faces and laughing at each other as they go. Morgan rests in her arms, blinking owlishly at the cows on the other side of the fence, and Pam wonders how she got so lucky. Her son is the happiest he's ever been, hugging and kissing on Kurt as they hold hands and goof off in a carefree way that's usually reserved for their alone time in the complete privacy (and safety) of their home.

Ever since Morgan's birth, it's like their relationship's strengthened. They've grown up even more, no longer the shy, quiet teens they'd been, but now successful, happily married men - _fathers._

Like the spring only a year ago, they're surprising Pam once more, not with any sort of baby news (my goodness, would _that_ have been fast) or anything that could be seen as particularly life-changing. No, they just surprised her this time by showing up on her doorstep with Morgan in tow, both of them grinning at her when she opened the door. Both men have been so busy with work (and she herself has been quite the busy bee, still dating and having fun, but also going back to school - _beauty school_, that is - in an attempt to make a better life for herself), that they haven't really had the time to visit much anymore.

However, they're there now and that's all that matters to her. Being able to spend time with her family is the most important thing in Pam's life. Ever since her divorce and her crash-and-burn tumble back into singlehood, she's found herself cherishing the smaller things, the things that bring her the most joy. Family is definitely that, _all_ of that, and as she cradles Morgan's small body against her and listens to the soft noises the baby makes as she's held, she finds herself loving every single day a little bit more.

"Mama! Hey, look over here! Let me get a picture of you and Morgan!" Blaine hollers, running up behind her with Kurt on his tail. They're the picture of radiance and she loves that they're enjoying themselves - they deserve it after the hells they've endured over the years. "Mom? Hey. Did you hear me?"

"I heard you. Give me a second." Rolling her eyes, she adjusts Morgan and then uses her free arm to fix her hair a little, finally giving up after the wind whips around them and musses it all up again. Smiling, she allows her son to snap a few shots of her and Morgan, giving the infant a kiss for the last picture, one that makes Kurt press his hand against his heart in feeling.

"Those are _adorable._ You _have_ to see them."

Pam scoots over to the boys, hovering as they scroll through Blaine's phone and show off the pictures they've taken, laughing over the dumb ones they took near the barn. Kurt regales her with a story about how Blaine almost stepped in manure, which causes her son to snort and shove his husband's shoulder. They're ridiculous in their joy, so cheerful and content with their lives that she has a hard time remembering the months they were broken up those many years ago.

Blaine reaches out, taking Morgan from his mom while Kurt hands over a bottle since it's getting closer to lunch. They bicker (jokingly) for a bit, Kurt finally taking the baby back to the car to feed, and then it's just Blaine and Pam standing all by their lonesome, only a field of fenced in cows to keep them company.

"I'm very proud of you. You know that, right?"

Blaine smiles, reaching out to take his mama's hand. "Yeah. I know. You told me that last night while I was changing Morg's diaper."

"Well, yeah, but I just feel like you need to hear it more. You've made me so proud over the years, sweetheart, and I just wanted to make sure that you knew that."

"I do, mom. I know. Thank you." He ducks his head, smiling when a cry floats through the air, Morgan's fussing loud enough for them to hear even though they're a dozen feet away from where they parked the car. He chuckles as Pam leans in and hugs him tight, wrapping him up in her arms as she mutters her love for him in his shoulder. "Mom, stop-"

"You're amazing and I love you lots. Thank you for making me so happy."

"Thank _you_ for never giving up on me."

That hurts. Not because it's a whack at her - not by a long shot - but because her ex-husband was a piece of shit douchebag who basically gave up on his wife and kids all because Blaine came out. Pam's never forgiven him for that and she'll never forget how upset his leaving made Blaine, especially at that time period in his life when things were more fragile than they've ever been. Blaine admired his dad so much when he was little, longed to be just like him, and then the rug got pulled right out from under him whenever he announced he was gay. From there, things were strained for years, only to come to a head after Blaine came home after his relationship with Kurt ended a second time. That's when her ex walked out, that's when Blaine's father threw in the towel and left them for good.

He's been gone for years, but his presence still haunts her like a goddamn ghost.

"I would never do that to you," she whispers, half-tempted to make him smile again by launching into a bubbly rendition of a certain Rick Astley number, but she doesn't want to embarrass him... or does she? Seconds away from opening her mouth, he raises a hand to silence her, laughing all the way.

"I swear, mom, if you Rick Roll me right now, I'm gonna leave you here and Kurt and I are going right back to New York!"

Pam practically cackles, hugging her son again before she pulls back and pinches his arm. "You burst into song more than I do, baby."

"And where do you think I learned that?"

"I have no idea." They continue to joke with each other, teasing one another until Kurt comes back with a freshly changed, fed, and burped Morgan. The baby's half-asleep against her papa's shoulder and when he makes his way up to the mother-son duo, his brows are furrowed in wonder.

"Did I miss something?"

"No. Just the usual Anderson craziness."

"Oh, then you're right. I didn't miss anything at all."

Blaine swats at him, smiling into a kiss, and Pam whips out her phone, snapping a shot of the two grinning and kissing, Morgan fast asleep between them. Later on, she prints that photo out and puts it on her mantle, mounted in a picture frame that she paints to match the new color scheme in her living room. Gone are the dark tones that her husband once painted the room; now the den is bright and full of life, the colors bringing a wave of fresh air into the atmosphere of the home. The frame she painted matches that and showcases the beauty of Blaine's new family.

As she admires the picture with a glass of wine in her hand, she stares at the cursive scrawl she painted along the top and bottom of the frame, the words telling, meaningful for that point in her and _their _lives.

_Spring_, it reads. _To a new beginning!_

A new beginning indeed.

* * *

**A/N: I was prompted to write some happy mpreg!Blaine after the wedding episode aired. I was going to try to write something in regards to the wedding, like maybe a honeymoon baby or an announcement AT the wedding (and lord knows how I'd do that) but this wouldn't leave me alone. I just really like Pam, even though we didn't see her very much nor did she talk to Blaine whatsoever (which was SUCH a missed opportunity.) I'd like to think she's an uber cool mom who had a shitty husband and now that he's out of her hair, she has a chance to just LIVE her life, you know? I might write more with her later. Who knows? Anyway, if you'd like to leave a review (or a prompt), I'd be honored to read it! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**[Prompt: ****Blaine and Kurt decide to adopt a pet! Oh, and they're having a baby too! Surprise!****]**

* * *

"Oh my god, _Kurt_, c'mere!"

Blaine's voice is soft in that awed way of his, in that tone that tells Kurt _everything_ before he even has a chance to take a look at whatever has his husband's attention - or, in most cases, his heart. They're browsing around a local animal shelter, taking the day to spend some time together during one of those rare moments they both have a day off. Ever since they moved to Massachusetts a little over six months ago, they've both been busy bees, constantly running to and from work and barely seeing each other in between. Nights when they have some downtime are cherished; mornings when they have a chance to cuddle and maybe be intimate are blessings, so to have the same day off is something they just couldn't let go to waste.

Which is why they're roaming around a shelter, holding kittens and petting puppies to their heart's content.

At first, they started off the morning with a delicious brunch at one of their favorite restaurants. Then they went on a walk through the city, enjoying the sights while they noshed on street cart sweets and ducked into used book stores to flip through various novels and sip on tasty (and also _complimentary_) classic roast coffee. By late afternoon, Blaine was dragging him out of the book shop and down the street to a place he'd been frequenting as of late. That's how Kurt found himself inside a large building full of orphaned animals. There were rooms for big dogs, puppies, and a completely different room for cats. Upon arrival, Kurt went to the cat area, plopping down on a bench with a smile as several different kitty cats came to greet him, cautiously sniffing at his fingers while they decided to see if the stranger before them was suitable to their picky tastes. Within minutes, he's surrounded by a dozen new friends, all of them purring up a storm that leaves him buzzing in happiness... or maybe it's because of the rumbly purrs he feels as a few of them fight to sit on his lap. No matter what, he loves it.

Then he notices Blaine's not with him. It's not surprising to him that Blaine would flock to the dogs. Blaine _adores_ all kinds of animals, but dogs are his favorite. Unlike him, Blaine grew up with many different breeds of pets: dogs, cats, rabbits, lizards, fish, turtles, and so on. Other than the time he took care of Pavarotti, Kurt's never owned an animal. He fed strays back in Lima, but he's never owned a pet, never had to be the sole caretaker of another creature.

Being in the shelter is like a second home to Blaine. He volunteers there during his time off (on the days when Kurt's busy though, never when they have the rare chance to be together) and sometimes he comes home with watery eyes, quietly telling Kurt about his adventures that day and how he wishes he could just adopt every single animal in the shelter.

Their home certainly wouldn't be able to hold _all_ of these poor babes, but as Kurt sits in the kitty room and sees how happy they are just to have someone to pet and love them for a while... well, he starts to understand Blaine's feelings on the matter. They might be able to adopt one or two of these sweet little creatures. Maybe more once they move.

"Kurt! Kurt, you have to see this! Oh my _god_-"

As his husband's voice cuts through the air yet a second time, Kurt finally obliges and gently pushes the pile of cats off of his legs, brushing off their fur as best he can (which is a feat within itself) before he follows the sound of Blaine's gushing words down the hall to a room that houses various cages for the dogs. Unlike the cats, who can roam freely in one large space, the dogs are in separate cages, only let out during play time in the main room. They do have doggy doors that allow them to escape the confines of their prison homes and run outside to a giant fenced in yard, but still... it's kind of lonely.

One of those dogs currently has his husband's full attention and when Kurt finally steps into the room, he knows exactly _why_.

There, in a cage all by herself, is the saddest looking pug he's ever seen. She's black, perhaps silver considering how much white runs through her fur, and based on her looks alone, Kurt figures she's one of the few elderly dogs living there. Her name board reads _Chloe_, age ten and beneath that it says, _surrendered transfer. _Kurt looks at her again, studying those big brown eyes and her wrinkly face and he wonders how in the world someone could just give her up like that... and that's when Blaine speaks, somehow knowing exactly what Kurt was thinking, "Mabel told me that her previous owners got a new puppy and decided that she just wasn't fun anymore. They dropped her off at some shelter in New Jersey, but that one was full to capacity. So she was transferred to another and was there for about a year until they suffered some financial woes. I guess the new owners of that shelter wanted to get rid of the older animals, so they sent them out to different shelters... and that's how Miss Chloe came here."

"So she's new?"

"Brand new. This is the first time I've ever seen her. She wasn't here the other day when I stopped by. I just- _look_ at her, Kurt. She doesn't deserve this. None of them do. It's just- she deserves better." He sticks his fingers through the wires of the cage, cooing whenever Chloe leans forward and licks appreciatively at his knuckles. The soft, sad chuckle that escapes his lips makes Kurt's heart flutter and he smiles, throwing caution to the wind as he kneels on the floor beside his hubby to talk to the small caged dog. Chloe's beautiful in that adorable little grandmotherly way. She's got white all around her nose, mouth, and eyes like she dipped her face in a bowl of flour and her chin is slightly wet with drool. It's kinda gross, but endearing and as she laps at Kurt's fingertips, he can't help but fall in love with her.

Much like his husband already has.

"You did mention that you wanted to get a dog," Kurt whispers, shyly glancing over to find Blaine beaming at him. It's all the confirmation he needs to realize that what he said was the right thing. Sure, they'll have to discuss the pros and cons about getting an elderly dog as a pet, plus they have to take into account the financial burden a dog her age can cause on their wallets.

But when Mabel, the shelter coordinator, comes to let Chloe out and she happily bounces into Blaine's lap, Kurt knows that they're making the right choice.

::::::::::

Chloe comes home to live with them a few days later and it's like someone released a child into the house - not the dog, but _Blaine_. Because Blaine's so excited to have a pup around again. Even though Chloe's practically ancient in her years, she still skedaddles alongside her new owners with the energy of a puppy. At night, she nudges at their ankles until they pick her up and allow her to sit with them on the sofa. In the morning, she yips, scratching at the back door when she needs to go outside and relieve herself. She's just so well-mannered and loving and even though Kurt never expected to get a dog this soon after moving into a new home, he's glad they have her.

She's a welcome addition... that's soon to become the second newest add-on to their small family.

Because a few weeks after they bring Chloe home, Blaine finds out he's pregnant.

::::::::::

After the clinic confirms the pregnancy, the couple spends weeks debating over what to do. Suddenly everything's changed. No longer are they just Kurt and Blaine and Chloe. They're Kurt and Blaine and Chloe _and_ a baby.

Kurt panics from the start, worried to death that perhaps they've made a mistake about getting a dog so soon. Chloe's got a mess of medical issues, from her rotten breath (due to some abscessed teeth that need to be pulled) to the medication she has to take to help her aging bones; it becomes expensive just to care for her and Kurt fears that they might've bit off more than they could chew. Because how are they going to be able to care for both a baby _and_ an aging dog?

Unlike him, Blaine argues that they just can't give Chloe back. They've had her for weeks, have loved her for more than that, and if they ditch her now, they're no better than her first owners who cast her aside once they got a new puppy. _That_ causes a whole new argument, one that centers on Kurt being pissed that Blaine compared their future child to a _puppy_, but then, after the heat settles and he realizes what all was said, he begins to understand what Blaine really meant.

"It _would_ be like what her first owners did, wouldn't it?" He asks, settling down on the couch beside his teary-eyed husband, hating how upset he's made Blaine over the remarks he made about Chloe. Said dog is sitting beside Blaine, head resting on his lap as she sleeps while her best friend's fingers comb through her fur. She looks content laying there beside Blaine and Kurt immediately hates himself for wanting to get rid of her so easily. She's been good for them and she loves them so much; he's never seen an animal so grateful for a chance to be in a warm, loving home.

"Yeah. I just... I can't bail on her now. She doesn't deserve it." _She deserves better_. Blaine's words from the first day they met Miss Chloe whisper through the air, unsaid but totally remembered.

Kurt nods, scooting closer to his family. "You're right. I'm- I'm so sorry I was being an ass about it. I've just-"

"Been worried about the baby. I understand. I'm worried too. But I'm not about to throw Chloe out just because we aren't sure about what the future holds. It's not fair to her and we promised to be her caretakers for the rest of her life. She's so old now; she doesn't need to be back in the shelter." There are tears brimming in Blaine's eyes once more, so Kurt leans forward and kisses him, cupping his hands against Blaine's cheeks while he wills those tears to fade.

Together, they cuddle on the sofa once Blaine's calmed down a little, Chloe beside them as they both run their fingers along the strands of silvery gray fur that covers her body. Even though it might be hard to take care of both her _and_ the baby, they'll do it because that's what they promised each other _and_ her.

And they just can't break a promise.

::::::::::

"Blaine? Hey, do you mind giving me a hand? These bags are heavy!"

Silence answers him, leaves him with a shiver of worry as he drags himself into the kitchen and carelessly drops the groceries on the island counter. He ignores the handful of other bags still sitting on the front porch, ignores the fact that the front door is wide open and letting in cold air because all he can think about is _why_ his husband hasn't answered him yet. Usually Blaine is buzzing around the house, tapping on things and scribbling stuff down - it's the musician in him that likes to take over. Now, however, their home is strangely silent... and it's odd.

Panicked, Kurt rushes down the hall and practically trips his way into the living room, skidding to a stop in the doorway as he takes in a sight that makes his heart melt. There, laying in the recliner chair, is his pregnant husband. Blaine's stretched out, legs crossed with one arm cast behind his head while the other rests on his swollen belly. Chloe is laying beside him, wide awake and staring at Kurt through the orange light, her dark wrinkled face lit up by the stream of the sunset's golden rays beaming through the open blinds. She's not just laying next to Blaine; instead her small head is resting on his belly, bouncing upward ever so slightly as the baby kicks.

Its fluttering doesn't even phase her. She just lays there, head bobbing to and fro with the baby's movements, her dark eyes still focused on Kurt.

The sight brings a knot to his throat. Because after those first few tumultuous weeks of fighting in regards to her and the baby, it's obvious that she belongs here with them. She _adores_ them, especially Blaine, and considering her obsession with his growing stomach, she seems to adore the baby as well and it's not even born yet.

"She's kicking you a lot, isn't she, Chlo-Chlo?" He smiles, pulling his phone out of his coat pocket to snap a few pics (and maybe a video) to show Blaine later. As he does so, Chloe continues to stare at him, her chocolate eyes growing more hazy by the minute. She blinks tiredly at him and then falls asleep, no longer twitching from the overzealous unborn babe that rests within Blaine's tummy. All three of them are asleep in the rocker: Blaine, the dog, and the baby (which is obvious since Chloe's no longer bouncing around from the kicks.) As Kurt takes the sight in, he finds himself falling more and more in love with this adorable little version of his family.

Little old grandma dog included.

::::::::::

One bitterly cold afternoon, Kurt trudges into the house after work and overhears his husband talking to the dog, smiling when he listens a little closer.

"I bet you felt like this a _lot, _didn't you?"

Chloe barks, her voice scratchy with age, and Kurt grins some more, loving how cute his husband and dog are around each other. They're always holding conversations, whether it be about what food Chloe's gonna eat that day or what shirt Blaine should wear during their morning walk. Careful not to intrude, he slips past them and then hides in the shadows, watching as Blaine bustles around the kitchen, busy stirring bubbling pots and pans while Chloe watches on from her spot on the floor. The kitchen is warm and smelling _yummy _with the aromas of various spices, but what really gets him is how cute his pregnant husband looks as he cooks. Blaine's a little over eight months now, his stomach sticking out as far as ever. The sight of him so round is ridiculously precious and something that Kurt can't get enough of. What really gets him though is knowing how close they are to having a baby to spend the rest of their lives loving and caring for.

Soon their daughter will be born and things will change. They'll go from a family of three (counting Chloe, obviously) to a family of four and while worry still picks at his heart sometimes at the thought, he knows they'll be just fine. If things get rough, they have two completely supportive families that will have their backs (especially the three _very_ excited grandparents still living back in Ohio.)

Blaine's laughter pulls him back in, shaking him from his thoughts to stare back at his husband and pet. Chloe is skittering around Blaine's socked feet, her long claws - _boy, does she need a trim soon_ \- click on the tile as she runs. Blaine snorts at her and ducks down, patting the top of her head. "Let's hope I have as much energy as you do after having this baby. You're quite the character, Chlo-Chlo!"

He continues talking to her, murmuring things to her about her past that makes Kurt's heart thump harder in his chest. Chloe, unbeknownst to them when they first met her, was actually used as a breeder dog. Before her former owners shipped her away, they'd used her to have litter after litter of puppies. Within her short life, she'd had a handful of litters that were sold off to make profit. Then after her final litter (the one that made her barren after complications), her family got a new puppy to use for that very purpose, thus getting rid of their _useless_ old breeder. Mabel, the shelter owner, tearfully told them the _whole_ story as they signed the adoption papers and got a folder of paperwork history about their new pet. Blaine had cried that day, feeling heartbroken over the thought that the tiny pug had been through so much, and when she cuddled up next to him on the sofa that first night, he promised her that he'd treat her better than her old owners ever did.

And he had been.

Now as Blaine breaks a piece of chicken off from the platter he's plating for their dinner, Kurt can see how much he loves their little dog. He's certainly spoiling her and as Chloe happily yips and chews on her chicken, Kurt's glad that they have each other.

::::::::::

It's barely morning when Kurt wakes up to claws digging into his bare feet. The pain is sharp and aching, causing him to kick out, nudging something warm and furry away with his toes. Whatever he bumps yelps and he shoots up, eyes widening as his sleep bleary eyes take in a black blob at the end of the bed. Chloe is glaring at him, shaking her head as she steadies herself after being pushed to Blaine's side of the bed. "Oh my god, Chloe! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kick you! Oh honey!" He apologizes profusely, crawling across the bed to gather the pup into his arms, kissing the top of her smooth head. "I'm so sorry. You startled me."

The dog squirms, yipping and growling as he continues to kiss on her, and it's not until he realizes that Blaine's missing that he begins to put everything together in his mind.

"Where's Blaine?"

Chloe barks, kicking her short legs out and launching herself off of Kurt's chest like she just leapt off a trampoline. She skids down her doggy steps, running towards the slightly ajar bedroom door and once she sees Kurt's following her, she runs down the hall, her claws clacking on the wood finish. Kurt jogs behind her, worry bubbling in his heart and fear racing all over his skin. He's got goosebumps and he's sure he's as white as a ghost, but something has to be wrong if Chloe had to wake him up like _that_.

"Blaine?" Calling his husband's name, he follows Chloe into the kitchen, a gasp freezing in his throat as he takes in the love of his life sitting on the floor, two broken eggs leaking out onto the tile beside him. There's a frying pan a few feet away, upside down, and Blaine's leaning against the dishwasher, clutching at his belly with tears in his eyes.

"I- I think I'm in labor."

"Oh my god, really?" Kurt starts to panic after Blaine nods and before he knows it, he's running through the house, calling everyone he can and preparing their stuff to head to the hospital. It's not long before he's packed Blaine and their overnight bags in the car, casting a look back to the empty carseat that's already set up in the back (and when he does that, it truly hits him that when they come back home, that seat will be filled!)

"Did you make sure Chloe's fed and watered? I don't want to leave her by herself," Blaine groans out during a contraction. He's red in the face and sweating, definitely in tremendous pain, but nothing else seems to matter to him at that very moment than Chloe's well-being.

God, he really loves that dog.

"I'll go double check. Don't leave!"

Blaine's pained laughter follows him after he shuts the door and runs back into their house. Chloe is waiting by the door, laying on her stomach with her head on her paws. She gazes up at him through hooded, curious brown eyes and it hits Kurt at that very moment that he owes her so much... and that he loves her just as much, if not more so, than Blaine. "Oh Chloe. Thank you for waking me up. I love you so much." He ducks down to brush his fingers through her fur, scratching under her chin just the way she likes before he rises and goes to feed and water her. Going through the motions, he makes sure she has everything she needs before they go: he fills her bowls with food and drink, lays out her favorite toys, puts up the things she absolutely, positively can_not_ chew on, places down a pee pad for any bathroom emergencies, and then he flicks on the living room television because the noise soothes her whenever they're out.

Once he's sure she'll be alright, he takes her out for one final potty break before he brings her in, gives her a treat, and kisses her goodbye, locking up and running to the car where he finds Blaine in the midst of a nasty contraction. "You okay, honey?"

"Y-Yeah. Is Chloe okay?"

"She's fine. She'll be okay." As he backs out of their driveway and heads out into the early morning light, he thinks about the day they got Chloe and how excited Blaine was to finally bring her home. Now they're in the same boat once more, but with their child this time and the excitement is just as, if not more than amazing. "Let's go have this baby!"

::::::::::

Hours later, following a rough labor and an equally draining birth, Kurt curls up beside his husband in the hospital bed and smiles down at Blaine as he holds their sleepy newborn daughter in his arms. She's so small and _perfect_, an equal mix of the two of them, and as he gazes down at her, something in his heart fills up with even more love than he thought was possible. He imagines taking her home and introducing her to Chloe, imagines her growing up with Chloe as her best friend... then he remembers how old Chloe is and his heart actually _aches_ at the thought.

What are they going to do once Chloe's gone?

He loves her so much, owes her quite a lot for bringing such light and happiness in his life. She's been quite the companion for him _and_ Blaine (especially Blaine - god, those two are best friends.) They made a wonderful choice in bringing her home and now everything's hitting him all at once: becoming a dad, watching his daughter grow, watching his very first pet get older and eventually losing her. It's hard.

"Hey. You okay?" Blaine asks, nuzzling his cheek against Kurt's shoulder. "I can practically see the gears turning in your head. You're thinking too much."

"I'm just thinking about Chloe. I know it's weird because we _just_ became fathers but-"

"I get it. I've also been thinking about her a lot these last few weeks."

"You have?"

"Yeah. Like how old she is and everything. She's almost eleven. Pugs usually live to age thirteen. She's really old... but I'm glad we've had the time we've had with her and I'll be glad for whatever time we have with her in the future. I don't want to lose her. She's _family_, but it's a part of life." Trailing off, Blaine turns his attention back to the sleeping infant in his arms, a fond look taking over his once sullen expression. "I'll cherish every day we have with her. It'll be hard trying to give her all the attention she needs and deserves now that we have a newborn, but I'm prepared to shower all my love on both of them whenever they need it... and then some." He smiles, kissing the crown of the baby's head. "I think this is the happiest I've ever been."

"Me too," Kurt agrees, scooting down to snuggle in beside Blaine and their daughter. He stares at the baby's small hand, her itsy-bitsy fingers curled around Blaine's thumb. It was only a year and a half ago that they made the move to Massachusetts, only about a year ago that they brought Chloe into their lives, and a little over nine months ago that Blaine came into the living room yelling, waving a set of positive pregnancy tests. Within the last year alone, their lives have changed so much, but Kurt doesn't mind.

He used to be terrified of change; now he welcomes it with open arms. Because change is good. Change makes him happy... and he's never been this happy.

Never.

::::::::::

Days go by. Kurt's parents and Blaine's mom are staying at their house while they're in the hospital. On the day Blaine's released, Kurt drives them home, slowly - probably _way_ too slow considering the line of traffic behind him, but who cares what those people think, he has a brand new baby in the car and he's _not_ speeding for anyone. It takes them twice as long to get home, but they make it back in one piece and then they're heading up the walkway, Kurt carrying the carseat while Blaine hobbles beside him, one hand curled around Kurt's bicep for leverage.

Carole opens the door to greet them and suddenly Chloe's barking up a storm, rushing down the walk to greet them. She's jumping around, way too energetic for an older dog (or so Burt says), but both Kurt and Blaine know she's excited to see them. They both greet her, Blaine ignoring the searing pain in his body to lean down and pick her up. Together, the family of four enters the home, Kurt with the baby and Blaine with Chloe, all smiles as they step into the threshold as a newly increased unit.

Once they're inside, Blaine puts Chloe down and takes a seat on the sofa. Kurt gets the baby out of the seat and holds her, sitting down beside his husband while they both watch Chloe cautiously walk across the couch and towards the new human resting in Kurt's arms. She climbs onto Blaine's lap and takes a precautionary sniff at the newborn, snorting a little at the clean scent of the babe's skin and then her long tongue flicks out, lapping a bit at the baby's head. Blaine coos, Kurt laughs, and the grandparents (who are hovering nearby) watch fondly as the young family bonds over this very pivotal moment.

Later that evening, after everyone's gone to bed and it's only Kurt and Blaine awake with their daughter, they spend some alone time together, cuddled up on the sofa while Chloe sleeps curled up by the bassinet, her body tucked protectively close to the crib while she guards her newest ward. It's adorable and Kurt makes sure to capture a few photos to post on Facebook before he climbs back to sit next to his husband.

"Did you ever imagine our family like this? The two of us with our old dog and a brand new baby."

"I imagined having a dog and kids, but later on," Blaine says as he yawns, tucking his head into Kurt's shoulder. He's still exhausted from the delivery, so Kurt leans back against the arm of the couch and maneuvers Blaine to lay against his chest. "I love it though," the tired man whispers, verging on the edge of sleep. "I love our family."

"I do too."

Kurt strokes his hand through Blaine's ebony curls, musing to himself how unfair it is that three of the four members of their home have black hair while he's got brown. Chloe, with her white and silver streaked fur, snores loudly, twitching in her sleep as she scoots her back legs up a little closer, tucking up into a tighter ball. She's been by the baby's side the whole day, following whoever has the little one like a very cautious mother. It warmed Kurt's heart to watch her trail behind his dad earlier whenever Burt went to feed the baby and now, as he watches her sleep beside the baby's bassinet, he reflects on the way Chloe's life had been in the beginning. Like he and Blaine, she dealt with quite a lot of crap during her younger years, but she's never let it overwhelm her or take her down.

Overall, she's a wonderful fit to their family.

Smiling, he watches her eyes pop open when the baby starts to whimper, getting ready to burst into a loud, shrill cry. Chloe is quick to jump up, running around in circles in front of the bassinet before she turns to look at him like: _The baby is hungry! Come feed her! Quick! She's crying and helpless! Come on!_

He gently slides Blaine off of him, making sure his husband is comfortable before he makes his way towards the bassinet. His daughter is squirming, body scrunching up as she gets ready to start screaming in that way he's slowly starting to understand. Carefully, he picks her up and carries her out of the room, taking her into the kitchen to prepare a bottle. Chloe is right on his heels, bumping into him as she struggles to keep up. "We're gonna make the baby a bottle! Aren't we, Chlo-Chlo?" He sing-songs, doing things one handed while his dog watches on. While he waits for the bottle warmer to do its magic, he hums and rocks the baby, keeping an eye on Chloe as she sits watching him from the kitchen doorway.

Yeah, she's old, and yeah, she has quite the list of problems that has cost them a serious chunk of change. But as he hold the baby and takes in how attentive Chloe is in regards to him caring for her newest friend, he thinks to himself how different their lives would be _without_ her in it.

It wouldn't be the same. _They _wouldn't be the same. It was sheer luck that they stumbled on her that day at the animal shelter. Because ever since they brought her into their lives, things have been better. Things have been more loving and amazing and wonderful. She might look like just a simple dog to some, but she's their family, their best friend.

"Such a good girl, Miss Chloe. Yeah, you're a good girl." He watches her spiraled tail wag in the small circular motions it moves in whenever she's happy. She rushes over, licking his bare ankle, and he kneels down carefully, petting her before he stands up and moves to get the baby's bottle. "Wanna help me feed the baby? You keep watch and I'll feed her, okay?" Together, they make a good team: Kurt, the baby feeder, and Chloe, the baby protector.

It's certainly not what Kurt imagined that day he blindly followed his husband into the local humane society and it's certainly not what he imagined his life to be like when he thought about having kids and possibly getting a pet, but he definitely wouldn't change a single thing. A lot of magical things happened that day they brought home a neglected old dog and as Kurt watches Chloe sit before him, hunched over in age with her flour-dusted wrinkled face and silky short flopped ears, he's glad she choose them to be her family.

Because their family wouldn't be the same without her and he loves her oh so much.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this and posted it on tumblr about a month ago. I forgot to post it on here. Oops. Anyway, one of my tumblr friends (and fellow mpreg writer _anderson-hastings_) loves pugs and one day, she reblogged a cute pug picture that reminded me of a dog that someone I knew owned (the very same dog who inspired the pug in this fic) and I just had to write this. I hope you all liked it and if you did, a review would be lovely! Also I do take requests/prompts via reviews AND on my tumblr (_warblerslushie_) so you can always hit me up there. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This chapter has nothing to do with MPREG, but it does concern Daddy!Klaine so yay! Anyway, I own nothing.**

**A/N: This is soooo late, but better late than never, right? It's an EASTER daddy!Klaine drabble. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of laughter trickles through the air, fluttering around a fenced in yard as a father runs along the garden hand-in-hand with his daughter, the two of them giggling up a storm as they hunt for a couple dozen brightly colored eggs. Kurt hovers off to the side, a blinding smile on his face as he watches Blaine stumble through the backyard with their precocious almost-three-year-old daughter Ava. Camera in hand, he snaps a few photos of Ava picking up eggs, the delight of her expression priceless as she waves them in Blaine's face with a look that screams how _proud _she is of herself.

"She's just so cute," Carole coos for the millionth time that week, Burt nodding beside her as they watch their granddaughter drop another egg into the basket Blaine's holding. Her squealing voice floats back to them, a triumphant shout of '_Daddy look_' spilling from her lips as she shoves a tiny finger out and points at a row of daffodils along the fence line - a lone lavender dyed egg nestled between their leaves.

"Daddy!"

"I see it, honey bunny! Let's go get it!" Blaine scoops her up and runs through the grass with her in his arms, the basket bouncing against his hip as he lifts Ava into the air like an airplane (silly noises included.) Kurt's quick to capture that moment on camera as well; it's Ava's first Easter where she can actually _do_ something other than sit and look pretty in her dress and he's definitely not gonna miss a single moment. Now she can enjoy the traditions Kurt himself grew up with: Easter egg hunts, visiting the Easter bunny, getting presents. Since none of the family's very religious, they skip the church services and other instances that the holiday is centered on. Instead, they participate in the more commercialized version of Easter, a fact of which none of them mind.

This year, they're in Ohio for the holiday. The year prior was spent in New York with various family and friends. However, everyone else in their lives just so happen to be insanely busy this time around, so Kurt and Blaine decided to head home for the break, packing up just enough clothes for them and Ava to stay at the Hummel home for a week.

(Even Blaine's mom's out of town visiting Cooper, so it's just Kurt, Blaine, Ava, and Kurt's parents this time around.)

Ava giggles again, shaking Kurt from his thoughts as she hollers for her papa; meanwhile, Blaine runs over with her tucked under his arm like a football. Part of Kurt wants to admonish his husband for wrinkling Ava's dress when they still have a _lot_ to do today, but when he takes in the jubilant look on his baby's face... well, there's nothing more he can do but smile. "What is it, baby?"

"Help! My bunny eggs! A _monsta's_ got me!" She waves her tiny arms, pointing frantically at her basket of goodies as it bounces hard against Blaine's side. Some of the eggs are close to falling out and onto the ground and, knowing Ava, would most likely be a _huge_ tragedy if that were to ever occur.

"I'll get them! Unhand my daughter's Easter basket, you fiend!" Kurt tosses his camera to Carole, knowing damn well that his dad will flub up any sort of picture taking, and then he's off, running after Blaine and Ava as the two of them shriek at the sight of him. It's new, this whole _goofing off and being silly_ thing. Kurt's never one to be completely serious, but up until he became a father, he'd never been so openly goofy in front of others... at least not without a thousand worried questions and fears running through his mind. Now though, parenting a toddler and everything? Well, he doesn't care what anyone thinks of him.

Only Ava's opinions matter (and Blaine's, most of the time) and _she_ loves him unconditionally... especially when he's saving her from strange, bouncy villains. Ones like whatever Blaine's trying to be right now.

"I'm here for Ava!" He charges, skidding to a halt in front of Blaine. They probably look completely ridiculous, the three of them in their (somewhat) dressy clothing, running through a squishy backyard in their nicest shoes and outfits. Unfortunately, mother nature didn't get the memo that Ohio's supposed to be celebrating springtime, so the air's cool and the ground's still moist from an earlier rain. No matter what though, nothing was going to stop the family from hiding Easter eggs for Ava's very first (_official_, that is) Easter egg hunt. "Hand over my baby and nobody gets hurt!"

"Can I keep the eggs?" Blaine growls out, to which Ava responds with a shout of, "No!"

"You heard the pretty lady. The eggs are hers! She found them herself!"

Another growl. "But _I_ helped!"

"Monsters don't get Easter eggs unless they are good monsters. You're not a good monster. You turned my husband into an egg stealing, baby swiping bad guy!" At the _baby swiping_ quip, Blaine snorts and Kurt can't help but roll his eyes at his dork of a husband. No matter how long they've been playing these games with Ava, sometimes they can't keep straight faces because of how silly everything is now. "Unless you can promise to be nice _and_ to release my-"

"My daddy!" Ava interrupts.

"Yes, her daddy and _my_ husband... if not, I guess we can't give you any eggs."

"And if I comply?"

"Then we'll share... maybe."

At that, Blaine hands over the basket and carefully sets Ava down on the ground, twitching his body a bit as Ava rushes to Kurt's side and clutches his leg. "I think- I... Ava, save me! I need- I need an egg! The blue one! It's my- I mean, _his_ favorite color."

Kurt snorts too, trying his hardest not to collapse into a fit of cackling laughter when Blaine shoots him a glare and then goes back to convulsing like he's trying to shake some sort of demon from his body. It's by far the weirdest thing Kurt's _ever_ witnessed during an Easter celebration, but he pretty much adores it. This is the life he signed up for when he married Blaine and agreed to have children with him... and it's the best.

"Okay! Okay blue!" Digging her hand into the basket, Ava pulls out a sky colored egg and runs over to Blaine, stuffing it into his hands while she gazes up at him in wonder. Blaine continues acting out his transformation for a few seconds longer, finally twisting his body into one of his signature twirling spins, turning back around with a bright smile on his face and his arms outstretched.

"You did it, Ava! You saved me! Oh thank you, honey bun!"

"Yay! Daddy!"

Excited that her _dad_ is back, Ava leaps into Blaine's arms and hugs him senseless, kissing his cheeks while she squeezes her small arms around his neck. As she murmurs stuff about the Easter bunny and what not into his ear, Blaine catches Kurt's gaze from behind Ava's curly hair and he smiles, the sight melting Kurt's heart all over again as it does day after day after day whenever he looks at his family and realizes that they're all _his_.

"Hey! There's still more eggs to be found!" Burt calls, snapping them from their moment, and then Ava's attention is on her quest to find every single hidden gem. She slides from Blaine's arms, wiggling in his grasp until he finally places her back on solid ground. Then she's off, tearing through the grass with her fathers on her tail as she points out various eggs that she wants them to grab for her. Much like her Auntie Rachel, she's somewhat demanding, but she's freaking adorable too so they do whatever she says.

(Of course, Kurt likes to throw it out there that they need to nip that issue in the bud eventually because it won't be very cute at all when Ava's a teenager throwing tantrums and they're letting her have her way like they do now.)

"_Anotha_ bunny egg!" Ava shouts, grabbing Kurt's hand within her own, her itty bitty fingers wrapping themselves around her papa's long ones. She uses all her strength to pull him towards the storage shed where a rainbow egg is balancing carefully on the roof. Just seeing it makes Kurt wonder how in the world his father thought it'd be a good idea to hide an egg all the way up there, where a tiny statured toddler such as Ava (or his short husband, he muses) wouldn't be able to reach.

"Got it!"

"Yay papa! Daddy c'mon!" Running as fast as her short legs can take her, she's off again, Kurt walking in long strides behind her as Blaine comes over to catch up. He dumps a few eggs into the basket and grins at Kurt as he does so.

"Cheating, are we?"

"Yup. I dunno if you noticed it or not, but there's some nasty rain clouds hovering overhead so we'll want to wrap this up real quick if you still want to get a few family pictures in front of the Hyacinth plants. Otherwise we'll be out here getting drenched while we look for the rest of the eggs."

"Good point." Stealing a quick kiss from his hubby, Kurt skips to catch up with Ava, spinning a story about the Easter bunny handing over the rest of the eggs (minus the last one in Ava's hand) so that his daughter will quit searching through the bushes for any missing ones. She stares up at him wide-eyed before looking around the yard for said bunny, but when she finds nothing, she dumps the last egg into the basket and takes Blaine's proffered hand.

"We gonna eat?"

"Soon, baby. I just wanna get some pictures of you in your Easter dress first and then we'll eat."

The scent of ham lingers outside from where Carole's left the back door open and the scent's driving everyone wild. They'd been slaving over Easter dinner all morning, only breaking to wake up Ava and watch her come downstairs to find her goodie-filled Easter basket sitting on the dining room table. Now there's a plethora of food awaiting them to come in and demolish it... and based on the hungry looks Burt _and _Blaine keep casting towards the kitchen, everybody's obviously _very_ hungry.

"Let's get these pictures done!"

Burt and Carole both snap some shots while Ava stands between her dads in front of Carole's blooming garden. Though spring hasn't been very prevalent in their area yet, the flowers have bloomed somewhat, leaving a prime spot for a perfect photo opportunity. The soft lilac hue of the Hyacinths match well with the theme the Anderson-Hummels (aka _Kurt_ mostly) decided to go with this Easter, so that's where they decided to stand for the photos.

(Kurt's a million percent sure he's going to get one of these pictures blown up and framed to put in their living room.)

"Okay! Now pics with the grandparents," Blaine announces after several dozen are taken of him and his family. He and Kurt swap places with Burt and Carole and more photos are shot until Ava finally grows fidgety and cranky from hunger. Once the photoshoot's over, Burt scoops up his grandbaby and carries her into the house, ignoring Kurt as his son snaps more pictures behind him as they walk. (Who's to blame him though? Ava's got her head tucked into Burt's neck and it's just _too_ adorable.)

"I'm ready for some ham. What about you, Aves?" Burt grumbles, jostling Ava in his arms a bit to make sure she's awake enough to eat dinner. The tiny girl in his arms chirps out something about ham that makes her grandparents laugh, but neither one of her dads catches it as they are too far behind.

Still several steps away, Blaine stops his husband, tugging Kurt backward while Carole, Burt, and Ava head into the house for food. Once they're alone, he wraps his arms around Kurt's slender waist and kisses him fully, smiling into the kiss when Kurt makes a tiny whimper against his lips. "What kind of noise was that?"

"You surprised me. I wasn't expecting it."

"You weren't expecting a kiss from your husband? _Me_? Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel? Lover of all things pertaining to Kurt Anderson-Hummel?"

"Shut up."

"I just couldn't help myself. You look delectable today... plus you were really amazing during that egg hunt. I had to physically fight off that evil monster to keep him from snatching you up and running away with you as well."

"Yeah, because we definitely wouldn't want to scar our daughter for life, that's for sure."

"Definitely."

Kurt smiles, blushing as he leans forward to press a kiss against Blaine's fluffy hair. All these years later and he still grimaces sometimes at the memory of his mouth running into what felt like a plastic helmet. Now that Blaine's practically gel-less, it's easier to leave forehead/hair kisses and Kurt just _loves_ to do that. "Well you _must_ know what it does to me to see you doting on Ava like you do."

"Surely." Blaine pauses, but just for a moment. "Does it make you want another one?"

_That_ shocks Kurt a little. They haven't discussed having more children yet, though the idea's always been on the table. Blaine's always wanted several kids and he's just so good with them (especially babies) that Kurt can't help but imagine the two of them having a little boy this go around, perhaps one with jet black hair and hazel eyes that can counteract Ava's brown hair and blue eyes. "...really?"

"Only if you want to. That's why I asked."

"I- of course I want to have another baby with you! God, Blaine, you really don't even have to ask-"

"I just wanted to make sure. I can't really make this decision on my own, you know? There's just so much to discuss. We've got to find another surrogate." Which is obvious considering Rachel's super busy with a new show (winning a Tony can do that to ya.) "Plus we've got to decide who the bio father is-"

"You. It's your turn."

"-and then we've gotta think about our house. It might get too small with the three of us _and_ another baby. Especially if we have a boy. Ava's not gonna want to share a room with her brother. Heck, I don't think she'll want to share a room with a sister either."

"Yeah, we should probably make sure she masters that sharing thing before kindergarten."

"Yeah. Definitely."

"But I... I don't care what we have to do. I just- I look at Ava and I see you with her and _Blaine_, you're such a wonderful father. I would love to have more kids with you."

At that, Blaine smiles again, his grin growing wider as he moves in closer to his husband and gently kisses him, warm and slow thanks to the many years they've been doing this very act. Kurt pulls him closer, ignoring the soft plip-plop of cold raindrops starting to fall from the sky and gather on his clothes. Behind him, he can hear Ava talking up a storm in the kitchen, questioning her grandparents about potatoes and gravy and _why do they need green beans on Easta?_

"So we're doing this?" Blaine finally asks after they break apart, still standing there in the slight drizzle. They're staring into each others' eyes, focus only on one another as they have a silent conversation with their gazes. It's just by looking directly at Kurt and studying his expression that Blaine knows it's going to happen... soon, if he knows any better. By this time next year, if they're lucky, they'll have another baby to dress up and take to see the Easter bunny. They'll have another child to teach how to Easter egg hunt in the future. They'll have another baby to order a specialized basket for, a basket that they can hide chocolate bunnies and cute outfits and other little trinkets inside.

Another child that they can carry on this tradition with.

"Maybe we can name this one after Finn?" Kurt questions and Blaine nods into another kiss, agreeing instantly. They've talked about that too. Always. Because it's never been a question. Well, until now.

"It'd be an honor." Before Blaine can even reflect, a shout of his name as well as Kurt's (_Daddy! Papa!_) comes from the back porch and there stands Ava, face smudged with what looks like chocolate. In one hand, she holds a miniature chocolate rabbit with its head bitten off, some of the cocoa melting in her warm palm as she stands in the doorway to the kitchen and glares at her daddies with an intensity that both men are sure was taught to her by Rachel herself. "What, honey?"

"Gramma said _food now_!"

"Right now?"

"Yeah!"

"So then why are you eating chocolate if the food's done? Did grandpa give that to you?" Kurt questions, raising a curious eyebrow at his father as Burt tries to scoot his granddaughter back inside. He looks guilty as hell, but all Kurt can do is roll his eyes at the sight. Just like a grandfather to spoil the hell out of his grandchild... and boy, will he be happy to know he'll be getting another one sooner or later. "You ready to eat?"

Blaine nods, linking his hands with Kurt before they start to make their way to the house. His stomach growls in lieu of a response, which makes Kurt laugh.

"So hungry. My poor Blaine."

"What can I say? Carole makes the best ham and I'm excited for it."

"You are preaching to the choir, sir." Kissing Blaine's knuckles, he walks ahead, somewhat pulling Blaine along with him in a walk that they've mastered over the years. Somewhere a few yards over, laughter bursts through the air and fills their ears, just the sounds of a few children playing several feet away. The squeals and shouts of excitement whipping around the young fathers are like a promise in the wind. Soon that'll be them and their _children_, Ava and her sibling (or sibling_s_) running through the backyard, giggling and yelling as they enjoy themselves under the watchful eye of their parents and grandparents.

As one of the little neighbor boys yells for his dad, Kurt grins and squeezes his husband's hand a little tighter.

That may just be them soon and he really can't wait.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said at the beginning of this story in the first author's note, I posted this before Easter and I forgot to post it on here. I've been slacking with updating my page so if you're ever looking for an mpreg or daddy!Klaine fix and you notice I haven't updated on here in a while, hit up my tumblr (_warblerslushie_) because most likely, I've been posting on there and haven't bothered to upload any updates here. I just keep forgetting! Anyway, I hope you liked this. If there's something you'd like to see written, just send me a prompt and I'll save it with some of the others I'm planning on writing soon! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This chapter has nothing to do with MPREG, but it does concern Daddy!Klaine so yay! Anyway, I own nothing.**

**A/N: Slight _language_ warning in this chapter. Basically Kurt has a potty mouth and it gets him in trouble!**

* * *

_"Kurt?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_The bed dipped as Blaine climbed on, rolling his body and immediately snuggling up to his husband for warmth, his arms curling around Kurt's back as he nestled his face into Kurt's bare skin. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the area where Kurt's beating heart lay beneath flesh and bone. His still damp eyelashes tickled Kurt's shoulder as he blinked back more tears and hugged his best friend a little closer. "I didn't mean to upset you with what I said. I just-"_

_"It's okay."_

_"No, it's really not-"_

_"No, Blaine, it's fine. Honestly. I had some time to think and-" Kurt paused, taking a moment to allow his fingernails to trace a line up Blaine's back, scratching an invisible path along his spine, "-you're right. I don't want to be the kind of parents with kids who curse 24/7. It's cute the first few times, but it gets kind of insufferable after a while. I mean, we've met some of Puck's cousins and they're horrible."_

_Nodding, Blaine shut his eyes, slipping away to the soothing feeling of Kurt's hands on him. As relaxing as it was, he couldn't ignore his racing thoughts however. "I never meant that you'd be a bad father just because you curse more than me. It wasn't my intention to make you feel that way." Flashbacks of the argument hours before sped through his mind, reminding him of the words he said and the vicious barbs Kurt threw back. It was a ridiculous fight, one that never should have happened, but after the stresses of filling out thank you cards from their baby shower, decorating the nursery, and handling their jobs? It was inevitable._

_"I didn't mean it when I said you were a petulant child. You're only looking out for our baby and you are right."_

_"No, you're right."_

_"We're just gonna have to agree to disagree because I'm not about to get into another fight with you, honey." Kurt chuckled. He tugged his arm out from under Blaine and rolled onto his side to match his husband's position, taking Blaine's hands into his own as he gazed at the love of his life through the moondusted shadows. "I'll tone down on my cursing around the baby."_

_"You don't have-"_

_"No, it's for the best. Like I said, you remember Noah's cousins? They were awful, just completely rude little... well, shits."_

_With a snort, Blaine laughed, leaning in to press a kiss to Kurt's lips, smiling as his hubby deepened the liplock and rolled over top of him, effectively ending the rest of their conversation... for now._

::::::::::

"Alright! I've got a meeting at four, so I may be a little bit late for dinner and then I've gotta rush out because I'm going live on QVC so-" Before Kurt could finish the rest of his sentence, he tripped over his own pair of boots, stumbling forward with his cup of coffee. In slow motion, the hot drink sloshed over the side of the cup and splashed onto his pant legs, a hiss slipping from his lips as a spark of pain rushed up from his thigh to his brain. "Oh fuck!"

The babysitter's eyes widened, her lips pulling into a smirk for a flash before she slipped back into worry mode and ran to Kurt's aid. "Oh my, are you okay? You didn't burn yourself too badly, did you?" She took the cup from Kurt's trembling hand and placed it on the counter, kneeling down to survey the damage while her boss pulled at his spotted pants with a scowl that could annihilate cities.

"I can't believe I spilled coffee on my new Giordano trousers! I _just_ got these! God damnit!" Cursing up a storm, the man turned on his heel, completely ignoring the sitter as he limped down the hall to change once again. As he disappeared around the corner, the blushing teen giggled to herself over the differences between her employers, her memory serving her well as she thought about a time when Blaine, her other boss, accidentally dropped his sheet music as he was going out the door. Instead of slipping into expletives, the man grumbled out, _Oh fudge!_ and then went to pick up his music.

His husband, on the other hand, was more vocal when anything happened to him that might set him back a few minutes, as evidenced by the stream of curses she could still hear traveling down the hall from the partially closed bedroom door.

Behind her, Kurt and Blaine's daughter, Hepburn, babbled and cooed away in her pack-and-play, wide blue eyes staring down the hall after her father while she chewed on her blankie. She stayed like that while the sitter cleaned up any remaining spilled coffee and after Kurt came jogging down the hall in a completely new outfit, Hepburn got another kiss on the forehead, the babysitter got another run through of Kurt's itinerary, and then he was gone, more of his foul mouthed ranting trailing behind him as he cursed the slow elevator and everything that had to with coffee in general.

::::::::::

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"Kurt!"

"What?"

"Can you tone down the f-bombs please? The baby's watching you!"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned around, gaze falling onto his husband and daughter as they sat at the kitchen table together. Blaine was busy working on some more music for a show while Hepburn noshed on some Cheerios that they spilled onto her highchair tray. Like Blaine mentioned, their wide-eyed, messy haired daughter was watching him, her sights on Kurt alone as she sucked on a soggy piece of cereal that dangled from her small fingers. Frowning, Kurt walked over to her and knelt down to her level, kissing her unruly curls before he locked eyes with her.

In a condescending voice, one that was mostly directed at _Blaine_, he said, "Hep, baby, do not repeat anything your dad says, okay? Especially that f-word I just said. It's very bad and we don't want to offend daddy."

"Oh my god, Kurt. She doesn't know what the letter _F_ even is. I just don't want her to pick up that word, that's all. It's the worst out of the bunch."

"Okay? So you want her to say _fickle_ instead like all the other kindergartners... and you?"

At the cheeky suggestion, Blaine rolled his eyes, giving his husband an exasperated look before he turned back to his notebook. "Quit making fun of me. You don't know what it's like to try to break a child of saying naughty words. Some kids are easy to stop, but others are harder-"

"Like you."

"_Yes_, like me. I just- I don't want her to do what I did."

"You were a _baby_, Blaine. A _baby_. You learned not to say bad words after a while."

"Yeah, but it was so embarrassing."

"Yeah okay. Because you remember how embarrassing it was to be a toddler."

Blaine grumbled. "Whatever. I'm not discussing this anymore. Just... tone down the f-bombs okay? That's all I ask." When he started scrawling on the paper again, Kurt came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, kissing Blaine's hair before he pulled back.

"I'll try my _ficklin'_ best."

If their impressionable little Hepburn wasn't watching the two of them so closely, Blaine would've given Kurt the finger right then and there.

::::::::::

_"Watch your brother while I go change my clothes," Pam Anderson yelled over her shoulder, barely giving Cooper any time to protest before she ran out of the room and up the stairs to the master bedroom. Cooper groaned, rolling his eyes as he slouched in his chair and poked at the coagulating egg yolk that stained his plate. Across from him, his baby brother Blaine was mumbling away to himself, his tiny fingers coated with rice cereal as he dragged handful after handful of the mushy goop from his bowl to shove in his open mouth. Every bite he took was like something new to the little guy, like each taste, smell, and texture was different... even though it was the same damn thing each time._

_It was interesting to say the least. That was something Cooper found cool about his little bro. Blaine was fascinated by everything. Recently, he realized that he had lots of hair and he was always pulling at his curls, cooing and babbling while he studied the long ringlets in his fingers. Occasionally he said words and he was getting close to saying _Mama_ according to Pam, but most of the time, he spoke utter nonsense or he sang to himself in gibberish that Cooper couldn't understand._

_Today though, he was thoroughly interested in his cereal. Their mother had made up the meal for him and then cooed at Blaine about what he was eating. "Mmm yum yum! You love your cereal, Blaine? Is it yummy? Can you say _mmmm_?" Blaine mimicked her, making the _mmmm_ sound with his mouth while he smiled a messy grin at her and Pam laughed, wiping her son's cheek before she went back to trying to get him to talk._

_It was like he was a parrot or something. He was always learning, even repeating some of the sounds and words his parents said, especially after they repeated them over and over and over again. Cooper thought it was hilarious how his brother could pick up things so easily, and, like that morning, he wondered if he himself could teach his little brother some new tricks... and then it came to him, like a lightbulb flashing above his head._

Curse words!

_He could teach his brother a curse word and surprise the hell out of his parents. He and his friends cussed all the time (as long as there weren't any adults around) and it was badass; so how funny would it be to teach his baby brother how to cuss?! His parents would probably die from shock and Cooper would get a good laugh out of it, so it had to be worth it. And as Coop weighed the pros and cons of teaching Blaine a bad word, he realized that no matter what, it'd be funny as hell._

_And everyone deserved a good laugh, right?_

_Pulling up a chair in front of his brother's highchair, he smiled at the baby, grinning wider when Blaine smiled back._

_"Coo!"_

_"Yeah! Coop! Hey Blainers! You wanna learn a new word?" _

_The younger Anderson clapped his small hands, splattering some of the baby cereal all over the place. "Ya!"_

_"Okay, awesome!" Twisting his body around to check and make sure the coast was still clear, Cooper waited to see if his mom was on her way back, but when he heard the creak of the floorboards upstairs, he knew he had time. "Alright Blaine, can you say this word? Can you say: _shit_?"_

_"Sit!"_

_"Close, but no. _Shit_. _S_hit."_

_"Sit!"_

_"No Blaine. Say: _shit_! Not sit! _S_hit!"_

_"Sit!"_

_"Oh my god. This is gonna take forever."_

_Before he had a chance to say another word, Pam came sweeping back into the room, taking one look at Blaine before she sighed and went to unlock his highchair. "Sorry about that, baby. Mommy had to use the potty." She frowned at her cereal covered son, shaking her head when she noticed that he'd streaked his ebony curls with the goopy mixture. "Oh Blaine, you made a mess."_

_"Coo!"_

_"Yeah, Cooper let you make a mess. I know. C'mon. Let's go give you a bath. Cooper, you need to finish your breakfast and then go mow the lawn. I'm gonna get your brother ready and head to the store to get a few things for dinner. That yard better be done by the time I get back. You've been diddly-daddling all week and it needs to be done, especially if you think you're going to that sleepover this weekend."_

_"But mom!"_

_"No buts. Mow the lawn. I'll be checking it out as soon as we get home."_

_Except she didn't. Because the moment she got home, Cooper's ass was grass, more so than the yard. Especially when Pam later explained to her husband what Blaine did at the grocery store. Because imagine her surprise when she was approached by one of her friends from the Country Club and they asked Blaine, "And what are we planning to do today, Blaine?"_

_To which Blaine responded enthusiastically, his wide hazel eyes alight with wonder, "Me SHIT!"_

::::::::::

"Oh fuck _everything_ about this day!"

Kurt's hands were full.

Hepburn was resting on his hip while he had one steadying arm around her, his other hand sliding stuff into his messenger bag while he mentally counted up everything to make sure he had what he needed before he went out the door. Blaine was at rehearsal for his newest show, the babysitter couldn't make it since she was sick with the flu, and Rachel, who sometimes watched Hep for them when they were both busy, was out of town doing a publicity trail. So, that left Kurt with no choice but to watch Hepburn himself.

It wasn't like he minded. She _was_ his daughter for Christ's sake, but he had so much on his plate himself that he didn't know how he was going to juggle watching a toddler while he had to pitch ideas at a business meeting about his upcoming watch line. If all else failed, he was going to do the one thing he and Blaine discussed wasn't going to be something common in their family: _he was going to hand Hepburn his iPad and let her go to town playing games while he sat through his meeting_. It wasn't like he could let her sit there the whole hour, maybe two, and not have something to do. She got antsy and cranky really fast (in her own diva-like way) so her daddies had to find something that could hold her attention... and like many toddlers around the world - she adored technology. The iPad was her favorite, followed closely by her daddies' phones. But she wasn't get the latter this time; Kurt needed his phone to survive the whole work day, so the iPad it was.

Reaching out, he scooped up the protective carrying case that held his tablet and then twisted around to put it in his bag, fingers deftly sliding the device into the empty space inside. As he went to zip up the pouch, Hepburn made a slight squeal and then she screamed, her small hands reaching out as her sippy cup slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor. Eyes wide, she stared down at the lost cup and a word that Kurt thought he'd never hear - at least not until she was in her teens - spilled from her lips.

"Oh _fuck_."

_Oh fuck indeed_. Horrified, Kurt's eyes practically bugged out of his head as he gazed down at his daughter, his throat tightening in terror as he listened to her repeat what she said, followed by the words, "Na' Sippy!"

_Oh fuck, not Sippy._

Still petrified by his daughter's brash language, Kurt panicked, unsure of what to do. In another situation, he probably would've laughed it off, but now all he could think about was Blaine shushing him whenever he cursed around Hep or whenever a less-than-savory word came screaming from his lungs as he came down from a high that Blaine could only send him to. All those moments flashed before his eyes...

_"Kurt, she's going to pick up those words and then what? We'll have a potty mouthed child on our hands."_

_"Honey, you know I love you, but could you scream that word a little softer next time? What if Hep heard you?"_

_"Quit saying that! Our baby's first word is gonna be the f-bomb and people are going to think we're bad parents." _(Her first word was _car_, actually, and when Burt found out, he cried a little though he'd never fess up to it.)

In the meantime, Hepburn was still whining, squirming in Kurt's arms as she begged for her sippy cup back, the f-word now away from her lips as she deployed grabby hands in an attempt to get Kurt to pick up her cup. However, Kurt was too far gone, lost in his thoughts about the past and how that shaped their daughter. Just moments before, he was cursing under his breath as he packed up his things to head to work... and he dropped the f-bomb. Now his daughter, his child, his flesh and blood, his _baby_ was spouting off one of the worst curse words ever like it was nothing. "Oh my god. I'm a bad parent."

"Cup?"

"Oh Hep. What have I done?"

"Cup peas?"

"Your daddy is going to _kill_ me."

"Oh fuck."

"Oh my god."

::::::::::

Kurt spent all day at work fussing over what to do. He left Hepburn to her own devices (aka _let her play on the iPad_) while he sat at his desk and thought about what to do in regards to his daughter's new foul mouth. He'd explained to her multiple times (especially after she dropped the f-bomb in the cab) that she couldn't say that word, that it was a bad word that only adults could say and that she was not an adult so she couldn't say it. However, in all her adorable, innocent glory, all Hep could do was blink up at her dad and smile, her little pigtails bouncing as she tilted her head and giggled at Kurt's distressed face.

"You can't say that word anymore, okay honey? It's bad. It's a _bad_ word."

"Kay," the toddler answered, shocking Kurt from his lucid daydreaming. He was just practicing what else he could say to her, but somehow she heard him and when he spotted her grinning at him, he smiled back, hoping that maybe she really did understand his dilemma.

(She didn't.)

::::::::::

Dinnertime came up on them fast. One second, Kurt was at work, frazzled to all hell, and the next, he was standing in the kitchen, stirring a pot of fettucine into a roasted red pepper alfredo cream sauce. A pan of shrimp sizzled in a skillet, waiting to be flipped, and there was a bowl of freshly tossed salad already sitting on the table. Blaine entered the kitchen with Hepburn, freshly awake from her nap, her small hands rubbing at her tired eyes as she yawned and whined over having been woken up.

"I know you're hungry. Stop fidgeting, silly billy," Blaine sang to the baby, popping open her highchair to set her inside. They struggled for a moment, Hepburn _really_ not wanting to get into her chair, but once Blaine gave her a bit of cereal to chew on, they were good. Content that the little one was distracted, Blaine went to help Kurt finish up dinner, flipping the shrimp while Kurt dished out heaping platefuls of fettucine alfredo. "That smells delicious."

"You've always been a fan of alfredo."

"I just love cream sauce."

"Or anything creamy in general."

"Like what do you have in mind?" Wagging his eyebrows, Blaine leaned in closer, in kissing distance from Kurt as his hubby put both plates down on the counter and turned to meet him, ready to let their flirtatious game enter dangerous territory. It was moving super fast until...

"_Fuck_!"

It was like everything in the entire _world_ stopped at that moment. Kurt froze mid-lean, Blaine's eyes popped open and stayed bugged out like that, and Hepburn grew quiet, her worried gaze on a few pieces of cereal that fell to the floor. Everything in the room was silent, not a breath to be heard. The air was thick with tension (or so it felt that way to Kurt) and Kurt was afraid to even glance up lest he see something _furious_ in his husband's expression.

But then, he heard it: a _snort_.

Blaine _snorted_, the noise loud and ridiculous, slipping into a cackling laughter that suddenly had Kurt worried that maybe Blaine was losing it - because he was cracking up! Hepburn didn't pay any attention to her daddy, too flustered about her food now being on the floor while her dads were having a bit of a moment to themselves. Kurt was panicking, Blaine was choking on his giggles, and that was that.

After a few moments, Kurt finally sucked up enough courage to say something, shoving his fears aside as he waited for Blaine to quiet down just a little. When the room got a little quieter and Blaine was mostly busy wiping away the tears that ran down his face, Kurt spoke up, "Blaine, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"I- I told you she'd pick up your bad habits. I _told_ you!" Blaine laughed, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest as the giggles started up once more. Meanwhile, Kurt frowned at him, shaking his head since he was totally confused by Blaine's reaction. _He was expecting anger, not this. _Noticing Kurt's silence, Blaine set to explaining himself, tears still in his eyes. "I've been waiting for this day forever. I knew it was going to happen. It was inevitable, but you didn't believe me! And now I'm right! Ha! Ha ha _ha_!"

"Are you seriously having an _I'm right and you're wrong_ moment?"

"Yep! And it's the best one too because you've been so nonchalant about this for so long and now look at you! You were so scared I was gonna be mad!"

"You were always riding my ass about saying curse words!"

"I'll ride your ass over anything," Blaine whispered, waggling his eyebrows again. Flirtatiously, he pressed in close to his hubby and smiled, kissing the tip of Kurt's upturned nose. "_But_ I'm having too much fun enjoying this moment. Our daughter just said one of your favorite curse words and now I get to hold it over your head if she ever says it again. I mean, you don't see her saying _fickle, _now do ya?" When Kurt glared at him, he snorted again. "I'm serious. You did this. You turned our daughter into a potty mouth."

"It's just one word!"

"One word that made you almost run off with your tail between your legs!"

"I did not!"

"Did too. You started apologizing as soon as you had the chance. I bet she said this earlier, didn't she? And you probably spent all day freaking out about it too, huh?" He waited for Kurt's nod. "Figures. You're so ridiculous, Kurt. But I love you anyway."

"I love you too, even though you're being an ass."

"Mmm. But you love me _and_ my ass."

"That I do."

Behind them, the squeal of a hungry toddler interrupted their flirting, so Kurt gave Blaine a quick swat on the butt and then went to reheat their food, letting Blaine deal with Hepburn while he dished up more alfredo and topped their plates with shrimp. As he worked, he could hear Blaine explaining to Hep that the word she said was bad, but even as he spoke, his words cracked with mirth as he struggled to keep the smile off his face and the laughter out of his tone.

"_Blaine_-"

"I'm trying!" Blaine choked out, bursting into a laugh that was heartier and louder than the last. Hepburn stared at him like he grew another head and Kurt mimicked that expression, side-eyeing his husband as he placed their plates down on the table. For a moment, it looked like Blaine was putting himself back together again, but then Hepburn said _why fun da_ (_Why funny dad?_) and he started cracking up all over again, having to leave the room to regain his composure. While he was gone (and his chuckles still filled the air), Kurt took a seat across from his daughter and took Hepburn's little hands into his own.

"Hey baby."

"Da?"

"One of these days, I'm gonna learn to stop swearing so much around you... and you'll learn not to repeat the stupid things your dad says. _But_, until then, can you keep the bad words down to a minimum? Especially when your daddy is eating. We don't need him choking on his fettucine. Capiche?"

"Kay!"

(Needless to say, she didn't follow Kurt's advice then either, offering a quiet whisper of _oh_... _fuck_ when she accidentally lost her grip on her spoon and it went clattering to the ground. That night, Kurt almost had to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on Blaine because their daughter caught them in the middle of chewing and Blaine choked on his food because he laughed too damn hard. Weeks later, they finally were able to get Hep to say a different word - _fickle _\- in place of _fuck_ and it was only until her Uncle Coop came to visit about a year later that they had to break her of any other bad habits. This time, it was in the form of the word that still haunted Blaine to this is exactly the word _he_ said when Hepburn _pointed_ at the paparazzi that hounded him and Kurt night and day after their newfound popularity and said that same stupid word that Cooper taught him so long ago. _Shit._)

* * *

**A/N: I dunno about you guys, but I've experienced accidentally cursing in front of a child and having it backfire on me, so I understand Kurt's pain. Have you ever had that happen? If so, tell me about it. I'm always down for funny stories. If not, perhaps leave a review? That'd be cool too! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This chapter is MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING. No reality tv names or anything of that sort. NOTHING.**

* * *

**[Prompt: Kurt's stuck on bed rest after a pre-term labor scare. Bored out of his mind, he finds something to do.****]**

* * *

Apparently seeing _stars_ isn't such a good thing.

Not the kind of stars that you see in the magazines or the ones you see in the sky, but those weird kind of blotchy pops of color that creep behind your eyelids when you've shut them after you've been bombarded by a flashing camera. Except this time, these stars are something you see when your eyes are wide open and you're in the midst of having a conversation with your boss and a very, _very_ important fashion designer... oh, _and_ you're a little over seven months pregnant.

Yeah, definitely not a good thing.

Those kind of stars can get you into serious trouble, especially in Kurt Hummel-Anderson's case. Because the night he swayed on his feet and ended up falling into the arms of fashionista superstar Gia Giordano was also the night that he ended up on bedrest for the remainder of his pregnancy with strict orders to _not_ overextend himself with work or anything of that sort. Because that night, he almost went into pre-term labor and not only did it scare the ever living daylights out of him, but it also terrified the partygoers _and_ Kurt's ever-attentive husband Blaine, who swore up and down that it was _his_ fault this all happened, as he was off getting the two of them some refreshments when he should've been watching his husband more carefully. His words, not Kurt's.

(And no matter how many times Kurt told him that it wasn't his fault, Blaine still seemed to believe it, only hushing whenever the obstetrician _finally_ explained that the accident was caused due to Kurt's blood pressure being low and that there was nothing Blaine could do about that.)

So now Kurt was stuck at home, confined to his bed or the couch. The only freedom he had was the few precious minutes each day when he'd shuffle his pregnant self to and from his choice of lounge area and the bathroom for a potty break. Once he relieved himself, it was back to the sofa or back to the bed to lay beached like a whale on the sand, his body feeling bloated and achy as he struggled to find a comfortable spot to lay in. For weeks, he'd been bedridden, only allowed to move around to go use the restroom _or_ to sit at the kitchen table and eat (and that was only when Blaine was around - all other meals were eaten in the living room, his butt parked in front of the tv.)

The days were _long_ and lonely since Blaine was busy at the studio recording music for his upcoming album. He spent lengthy hours there and at his other job teaching piano and voice lessons for an after school program nearby. All his time went to making more money for their growing family, but it wasn't like he was the only breadwinner. Kurt still did little things for Vogue, working on their website and doing conference calls with his co-workers. Plus he sketched and hand-sewed various things that his interns would pick up and deliver to wherever they needed to be. It wasn't like Kurt was completely useless; he worked too, just from home.

Of course, being stuck indoors was also a _huge_ downer. Yeah, their apartment had a patio, but it was such a tiny space and he wanted to _move_! There were days when the weather would be _perfect_ for a walk in the park or for a trip into the city for dinner and show, but Blaine didn't want to chance it, worried to death that the second Kurt stepped out of the apartment, he'd collapse and something terrible would happen to their baby. (Kurt thought about that too, but then he wondered if he could just get a wheelchair or something to cart himself around in. Anything was better than being stuck inside 24/7. However the thought would soon become fleeting and he'd let it go after a while, content to just wait it out until their baby was born.)

The only major plus side was that Kurt was able to catch up on _tons_ of shows he missed. Thanks to his DVR and their various subscriptions to on-demand movie and tv show channels, there was never a moment when he couldn't find something to devote his time to. On the days when he had no work at all to do, Kurt allowed his heavy form to sink into the sofa, body propped against the cushions to protect his aching back and hips while he vegetated and watched another episode of _America's Most Smartest Model_.

It was about a month after the incident at Vogue when things started to overwhelm him in a different way. An afternoon of watching _A Baby Story_ left him panicked over the fact that he and Blaine had yet to discuss baby names. Mostly everything else was ready for their child: the nursery was painted and decorated, the baby had enough clothes and diapers to last for quite a while thanks to the kindness of their friends and family, plus Blaine made sure that they packed their bags _early_ just in case Kurt went into labor before his due date, so those were ready too. Basically everything was good to go... except the baby's name. Because they had nothing. Still worried, Kurt curled up on the sofa that morning with a churning belly and his pregnancy pillow carefully tucked between his legs and wrapped around him. Blaine was off at work so he was left to his own devices and while he thought about browsing through baby name books without his hubby, he just couldn't bring himself to crack open one of the heavy things without feeling exhausted already. So, he settled down to do his same old, same old: _television watching_.

Hours went by, his mind focused on a trashy reality show he picked to watch yet again (it was one of his favorites and a go-to in his book.) Occasionally he got up to pee or get something to eat, but most of the time, he watched his show and rubbed his belly, talking to the wee one growing within him about the drama that played out onscreen. "Promise me that you'll never fake tan so much that you turn orange, okay? If you bronze well in the sun like your Daddy, then that's fine, but if you so much as _think_ of using a tanning bed, I may just have to disown you. I promise you that."

The baby kicked at his hand, somewhat annoyed with his words, and Kurt chuckled, patting his stomach fondly. "Fighting me already, hmm? I see how it is. You must be just like-"

And then it hit him, right smack dab in the gut in the form of a baby kick.

"Oh, you are _good_," he mused to his tummy, pushing himself off of the sofa to find a pad of paper and a pen. It took a few minutes to dig through his desk, but soon his hands were on the prize and he was back on the sofa, the pen flying across the notepad as he scribbled down things, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. Now inspired, he pulled the baby name books closer to him and began sorting through them, writing down whatever he liked as a sinister grin spread across his face.

Blaine was gonna _love_ this.

::::::::::

The apartment was quiet when Blaine walked in the door. He shed his jacket and kicked off his shoes, stretching his tired body as he made his way down the hall and towards the living room. Surprisingly enough, his pregnant husband wasn't anywhere to be found, at least not where Blaine expected him. The sofa was barren and the tv was shut off, cool to the touch whenever Blaine pressed his hand against the screen, curious to whether or not Kurt had even been in the living room at all that day. Now a little worried, he continued on through the apartment, on his way to the bedroom... which was also empty.

"Kurt?" He called out, now even more distressed than he was earlier. Their bed was crisply made, no sign of Kurt having been there either, so red flags began flying up all over the place. _Where was his husband? Was he okay? Did something happen?_ Panicked, Blaine whipped his phone out of his back pocket and double checked his messages, frowning when he noticed that the last text he received from his husband was over two hours ago and it was about dinner. Kurt said he had dinner covered and to not worry about it.

_Did something happen in regards to dinner?_ "Oh my god... Kurt?! Kurt, are you here?"

"On the balcony," a voice called back and Blaine tore down the hall, heart racing in his chest as he threw the sliding door open and rushed onto the patio. His husband was lounging on one of the chairs outside, legs kicked up on a foot rest while he gazed at the city skyline and the way the sun began to set behind it. "It's about time you got home. I'm starving."

"Oh my god, Kurt! You can't just scare me like that. I almost had a heart attack!"

His husband shook his head, smiling slightly. "I'd hope not. I'd rather you not have heart problems too. It's already in _my_ genetics. We need you to at least be good on the old ticker front so our baby at least has _some_ chance." Rubbing his hands along the swelling of his belly, he locked eyes with Blaine and grinned some more. "Sorry for scaring you like that though. I needed some fresh air and I thought it would be nice to have a picnic, so to say. It's nothing like putting a blanket down in the park or having a meal at the beach, but it'll have to do. I did make everything though and don't worry, I sat at the kitchen table the _whole_ time."

It wasn't until Kurt mentioned food that Blaine noticed the small picnic setup that sat on the side table between their two chairs. A couple ham and cheese sandwiches were sitting on paper plates, sides of sour cream and chive potato chips as well as chopped salad were plated alongside them. Two frosty glasses of root beer sat melting behind them and there were even a few chocolate chip cookies plated for dessert. It was an adorable spread and Blaine blushed at the thought and time Kurt put into it. "Oh honey."

"We haven't had the chance to do something like this in a while, so I thought _why not_?" Smiling, Kurt leaned up into a kiss as Blaine pulled him into his arms for a moment, ending the smooch with another kiss to the belly.

"It's wonderful. Thank you, honey."

"Now, sit down! I busted my butt making these sandwiches and I know you're hungry because I am too, so let's eat!" Together they enjoyed the meal, polishing off the rest of the food in no time, Kurt licking his fingers free of the cookie crumbs and melted chocolate that stuck to them. Blaine watched him lovingly, amused at his husband's precious self, and then he cleaned up the mess, allowing Kurt a moment of rest while he threw away their garbage and swept the balcony clean of any breadcrumbs or potato chip mess.

"That was yummy, sweetheart. We should do this more often."

"Yeah," Kurt murmured as he watched his husband take a seat; he ran his hands down the length of his belly and smoothed his shirt over his bump. "We won't be able to have much alone time once this little brat gets here."

"I know. But I'm so ready for it! Fatherhood's gonna be awesome."

"Tell me about it. I can't wait until they're here so I can dress them up in all those cute little outfits we got them. Plus we'll get to watch them grow up and become their own little person. I think that's what I'm the most excited about."

Blaine was starry-eyed, lost in the dreamy sight of their unborn child growing up. "We'll get to see who they act more like. Whether it's you or me. Like if they want hairspray or gel in their hair. Or if they like ascots and scarves over bowties!"

"Or if they'd rather eat their pizza with their fingers or cut it up into little pieces with their knife and fork like _some_ weird people do."

Scoffing, Blaine turned towards Kurt with a hand on his chest, an affronted look on his face. "Ex_cuse_ me, but you think my quirks are endearing!"

"I do. But I really hope they eat pizza like us normal folk do. I don't think I can tolerate watching our child chop up every little bit of pizza into small pieces like they're eating a steak. Nobody has time for that." He paused, chuckling. "Except for you, honey."

"You do have to admit though that we _will_ have to make all their food bite-sized until they're old enough to handle everything on their own. So I'm gonna have to slice up their pizza into little bits and you can't say a thing about it!"

Kurt's smile brightened, "Yeah, but it'll be for the safety of my baby. Not because that's the way they prefer it."

"Hey now. My mom cut my food into small pieces when I was little and I've always preferred it that way."

"Your parents also made sure that you and Cooper had impeccable table manners at all times. Remind me to ask Cooper how he broke himself of that because he's messy as hell. But _anyway_, I was raised by my dad and you know how he eats. Plus I lived with Finn." At the mentioning of his brother, Kurt glanced down at his belly, his eyes watering as he felt the ever present ache of _missing_ Finn wash over him. Noticing how quiet he'd gotten, Blaine reached over and covered Kurt's hands with his own, leaning in to press a warm kiss against his cheek.

"Finn would've taught them so much. We'll definitely be telling them loads of stories about him and if they decide that eating pizza involves folding it in half and calling it a _pizzaco_ like Finn did, then I'll gladly support them in their endeavor to make food as weird as it can possibly be."

"Because that's what Finn would've done."

"Definitely." Lost in their thoughts about their family member, the couple sat quietly for several minutes more, their hands still interlocked while they stared out at the evening sky and watched as the reddish-orange hue of the skyline faded into a soft purple. The baby fidgeted beneath Kurt's touch, twisting its small body around enough that both of its fathers could feel the movement and Blaine sighed, pushing the side table out of his way so he could pull his chair closer to his hubby in order to snuggle. "I love you," he breathed, nuzzling his face against Kurt's neck.

"I love you too. I'm so glad we decided to start a family together. I can't wait to see how our child is going to turn out."

"They'll be amazing, just like you."

"_And_ you."

"If you say so," Blaine laughed, giving Kurt a kiss before he pulled back and frowned. There was a book on the ground beside his husband's foot, one that he hadn't noticed before but was just now spotting. "What's that?"

"Oh! That's the main thing I wanted to talk to you about today! I completely got sidetracked though. Sorry." As carefully as possible, Kurt leaned down, using his foot as leverage to lift the book up so he could grab it. Once it was in his grasp, he gave a triumphant cheer and pulled a few pieces of looseleaf paper from inside, handing them over to Blaine. "Baby names! We haven't even discussed a name for this little one yet."

"We've discussed names-"

"Yeah, but not for _this_ child. We talked about names a long time ago when we talked about having kids in general. This one needs its own selection of names and while I was sitting around today, I thought of some. I thought I'd run them by you. Then you can tell me some of yours and we can compare or agree to disagree. Whatever comes first." He poked a finger at the list, his grinning widening. "So check it out and let me know what you think."

Blaine studied the paper in his hands, eyes scanning down the page as he took in Kurt's scrawl and the many names written on the page. There were _tons_, each different than the last and as he read them, he found himself growing confused over the list. Because some of the names weren't anything he _ever_ saw Kurt liking for their kids. For someone else's kid? Yeah. But theirs? Ummm, no? "Kurt?"

"You should read them out loud. See how they sound on your tongue before you completely veto them. I promise. It'll help."

Nodding, Blaine looked back at the list and started reading the names aloud, "Okay so, we have: Teresa, Caroline, Danielle, Jacqueline, Melissa, Amber, Kathy, Dina- honey, these are all feminine names. We don't know what we're having yet."

"I know. There's other names on there. Keep reading."

"Umm... Jake, Brad, Ben, Sean, _Juan Pablo_? Kurt, are you-"

"Keep reading."

"I just can't see any of these names for our child," he ignored Kurt's quiet grumble and shuffled the papers again, opening his mouth to continue reading, "Anyway, we have Michael, Jennifer, Paul, another Nicole, Angelina, Ron, Samantha, Vincent-" Blaine paused again, his thick brows furrowing in the middle of his forehead as he squinted at the words scrawled beside that name in particular, "-but we can call him _Vinny_ for short? Kurt, what in the world-"

Then he got it.

Wide eyed, Blaine turned to look at his husband, now noticing Kurt practically _vibrating_ in his chair as he cupped his hands over his mouth and struggled not to bust out laughing. There were tears in his eyes and he looked thoroughly amused with Blaine as well as pleased with himself.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Oh my god. You butthead! This isn't a real list of baby names! You just wrote down the names of reality stars!" He pointed at the first names he read off, "These are the Real Jersey Housewives!" The next set, "These are some of the Bachelor contestants!" And the last, "The Jersey Shore cast too? Jesus, Kurt!"

At that, Kurt burst out laughing, hands falling to curl around his stomach as he cracked up over his practical joke. Just watching Blaine's face go from excited to slightly horrified had him getting watery eyed from the start. To see the confusion blossom across his husband's handsome face made it all worthwhile and when he _finally_ got it, it was like Christmas morning. Kurt was obviously the king of practical jokes; he deserved a pat on the back... and maybe a crown.

"You should've seen your face!"

"I can't believe I almost believed you. You really had me going, thinking that you wanted to name our baby one of these names!"

"I know!"

"I mean, they're all lovely names, but seriously, Kurt! I was so confused!"

"I know!"

"You are such a jerk."

"I know!"

Joining in with his husband's laughter, Blaine crumpled up the list and set it to the side to toss away later. Still giggling, he stood up and tugged Kurt to his feet as well, planting a messy kiss on his husband's lips before he ducked down and kiss the bump, murmuring quietly, "I don't care if your dad thinks those names are jerks. I'm quite fond of the name we're gonna give you, _Juan Pablo._"

"Blaine, no!"

::::::::::

The night grew dark and soon it was late, the city bustling to life below them while both Kurt and Blaine got ready for bed. Freshly showered and lotioned up, they brushed their teeth side by side and then Blaine helped his heavily pregnant husband climb into bed, hopping in beside him after the overhead light was shut off and the only sources of illumination were their bedside lamps.

"You know, I am really sorry that you have to stay home all the time. I know your boredom gets the best of you sometimes," Blaine whispered, hovering over Kurt as his hubby rolled onto his side, both of their hands cupped over the round belly between them.

"It does and it sucks royally, but I'd rather be cooped up in here than in the hospital, and I want nothing more than our baby to come on time and be absolutely healthy."

"That's what's most important."

"That it is," Kurt punctuated, tilting his head up for a kiss that Blaine happily provided. When they pulled back, Kurt smiled and reached behind his back, pulling a sheet of paper out from under his pillow. "Speaking of boredom, I didn't just make a joke list of baby names." He held out the paper, blushing under Blaine's intense gaze as the love of his life took the sheet and opened it to read for himself.

"Oh Kurt-"

"I know we haven't discussed names and I know you haven't had a chance to look through the books yet - or at least as thoroughly as I have - but I just thought I'd jot some names down and then when you're off this weekend, we can go through them together. I'd mostly like us to at least _talk_ about some names because I only have a few weeks to go and after 37 weeks, it could be game time at any moment-"

"And you want to be prepared," Blaine finished, his eyes not once leaving the list.

"Yeah."

Glancing up, Blaine stared at Kurt, his gaze shimmering with unshed tears. Most people wouldn't believe that moment to be very emotional, but it truly felt that way - at least to him. Because here was his beautifully brave husband, homebound and struggling, bored and sometimes lonely, still blooming with strength and love... and it was an astonishing sight to behold. He was always in awe of Kurt, but now that they were expecting their first child and he got to see just how much stronger Kurt really was? It was amazing. "You're just- god, I love you." Blaine exhaled, letting the paper fall between them as he gently cupped Kurt's face and lowered him to the pillows on his back, deepening the kiss. Kurt's hands wrapped around Blaine's waist, holding him closer as they pressed against the mattress and stayed that way for a few minutes, Kurt finally pulling back to catch a breather.

Above him, Blaine's face was wet with tears, but he was smiling in that way that always gave Kurt goosebumps. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm amazing actually. I just love you so much."

"Enough to bring you to tears?" Kurt joked, using his thumbs to brush away the moisture that collected on his hubby's cheeks and chin. "Mmm. I love you so much too. I can't wait to see you as a father."

"Same goes for _me_ about _you_."

"We're gonna be good dads, I think. Working our way up to _great_ and then _super_. But we'll start out good."

Blaine laughed, his voice still wet with emotion. "Yeah. But I think we'll hit _great_ status from the get go if we don't name our baby after someone on reality tv."

"Definitely."

"You hear that, Snookums! We're not gonna name you that! We're gonna give you your own name instead of blessing you with a reality star name!"

Kurt snorted, "Honey, her name was Snookie. Not Snookums."

"Oh. I forgot. I haven't watched that show in a while."

"I can tell." Fondly rubbing his belly, Kurt let his hand rest over a spot where the baby was actively moving. "Let it be known that even if we don't name this rascal _Snookie_, they are not going to be spending their teen years in a tanning bed. I just won't allow it. They'll just have to embrace their beautiful snow white skin like I have. Porcelain isn't that bad. Porcelain can be beautiful."

Listening to his best friend (love of his life, father of his child, etc.) muse about their child's future appearance, Blaine slowly lifted his husband's sleep shirt and ran his fingers along the smooth stretch of belly before him, kissing its warmth softly before he laid his head there and shut his eyes to the feeling of Kurt's fingers scratching along his scalp. He thought about Kurt with his easily sunburnt complexion and the tiny freckles that covered his face, shoulders, and arms; about his hair and how its blonde highlights came out fully in the summer time and how his eyes looked like the blue sky, everchanging. He imagined their child with those same aspects, that same look that astounded him every single day.

Blaine thought about a child with the same personality of Kurt: that headstrong, somewhat stubborn, sharp-tongued, witty nature that took Blaine's breath away every single day. He didn't care if their child didn't come out looking like him at all, as long as they were healthy and thanks to Kurt doing whatever possible to make sure their growing baby was alright, things were looking good. Hell, in Blaine's opinion, Kurt deserved to have their baby coming out looking and acting exactly like him. It was the _least_ the fates could do... or something like that. But no matter what, Blaine felt incredibly in debt to his husband for giving him such a gift and being so humble about it. Kurt could've been mad that he was basically bedridden, could've been pissed off that he was dealt yet another shitty hand in the card game of life. But instead, he was the _best_ at what he could be. He was courageous, he was funny, he saw the best in their situation, and Blaine was sure he'd never been more in love with him than he was now... and that love was sure to grow even more whenever their baby arrived within the following month.

Smiling to himself, Blaine opened his eyes and glanced up at Kurt, not surprised to find his husband starting to doze off, the hand that was once in Blaine's hair now resting on his bare stomach. Kissing the stretched, porcelain skin of the baby bump, Blaine pushed himself up and kissed Kurt's forehead too, pulling Kurt's shirt down before he turned off both bedside lamps and snuggled down into the blankets with his husband.

"You're beautiful," he murmured into the night air, wrapping his arms around Kurt in a protective embrace, the baby kicking against his arm, not yet asleep and, seemingly, ready to party. "And you too, Snooks. Go to bed; no fist pumpin' tonight."

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written anything mpreg related, but I'm slowly heading back into my groove. I've been working on the next update for _Two Steps Back_ as well as that damn epilogue I promised you guys for _My Baby's Got a Secret_ so hopefully I'll have those up and posted soon. _TSB_ has a whole outline dedicated to it now because I lost focus writing it, so I hope it'll be completed before this summer ends. We can only hope. Anyway, I'm still accepting prompts for any sort of daddy stories or mpreg and you can request them on here or on my tumblr. If you liked this, please leave a review - especially if you like mpreg!Kurt because I'm never sure how many of my readers actually like him over pregnant Blaine. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This chapter is MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**[Prompt: With pregnancy comes cravings. Kurt has some major ones and poor Blaine becomes the guinea pig for a particular one.****]**

* * *

It started off with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and a spoonful of grape jelly.

The first (countable) pregnancy craving Kurt ever had came after a _normal_ dinner of spaghetti bolognese and garlic bread. He was in his sixteenth week of pregnancy and they'd been in the process of cleaning up the mess from their meal when Kurt turned to Blaine and muttered something about dessert. All of a sudden, Blaine's pregnant husband was dishing out bowls of ice cream and plopping one hearty glob of sticky purple jam onto his portion, the hungry look in his eye increasing tenfold when the jelly rolled down the side of the frozen dessert and settled into the bottom of the bowl.

It was unusual to say the least, especially to a very confused Blaine. "Grape jelly? Normally you loathe grape flavored stuff."

His husband could barely answer, the spoon already in his mouth while a small smudge of jam dripped down the side of his lip. "Huh?"

"Nevermind... how's the ice cream?"

"Uhhh_mmmmm_."

"That good, huh?"

Kurt just hummed in response again, savoring the taste and ignoring Blaine in the meantime. He didn't even move from his position at the kitchen counter; the silverware and bowls, tub of ice cream, _and_ the jar of jelly sat neglected around him as he ate. The only thing that mattered at that very moment was his dessert and all Blaine could do was smile and watch as his hubby enjoyed the strange concoction he normally wouldn't eat any other day.

::::::::::

Following the ice cream/jelly incident, Kurt's cravings grew stronger _and_ stranger.

One evening, Blaine came home from a night at the gym, his body still disgustingly sticky with sweat and clothes sticking to his form. All he did was press a _hello_ kiss on Kurt's mouth on his way to the bathroom to freshen up but before he had a chance to hop into the shower, Kurt intercepted him, dragging him back into their bedroom while he nuzzled his face against Blaine's damp body and took in the musky, tangy scent of Blaine's skin. For weeks, he couldn't get over Blaine's natural scent, the smell so intoxicating that sometimes he _begged_ for Blaine to stay home so they could cuddle while Kurt pressed his nose into Blaine's collarbone and just _breathed._

(Another night, when he thought Blaine was fast asleep, Kurt even licked a stripe up the side of Blaine's neck after a vigorous round of sex, lapping up a few beads of sweat like it was _normal_ or something. Blaine hadn't been asleep whatsoever and he almost burst out laughing when Kurt sighed happily behind him and went back to sniffing him like some sort of dog. However, Blaine knew better than to upset his pregnant husband. There was nothing worse than having an overly emotional, teary eyed Kurt staring at you, eyes full of sadness and embarrassment over something he really couldn't control. They went through it before when Kurt's baby brain kicked in and he forgot his keys on the way out of the apartment. Blaine, at that time, laughed, slightly teasing his hubby for his forgetfulness... and after the burst of angry tears he was subjected to, he vowed for it to never happen again.)

There was also a time period when Kurt became obsessed with the smell of vinegar. A whole month went by with their apartment smelling like a vat of _rancid_/_sour _all because Kurt would pop open a bag of salt 'n vinegar potato chips _or_ he'd straight up open a bottle of vinegar itself just so he could sniff it.

It was so weird. But according to the _what to expect_ books, being obsessed with certain smells (and repulsed by others) was normal for a pregnancy. Even the creepy food cravings were common, though they boggled Blaine's mind day after day.

::::::::::

As Kurt bulldozed his way through his second trimester and into his third, he hit major milestones that had him and Blaine on their toes. They were readily preparing for their baby's arrival - only ten more weeks to go - and while they did so, Kurt's desires for certain food mixtures became more strange as the days grew long. Things that he once hated were suddenly very wanted. Things that he once loved were suddenly foods he never wanted to see again. The weeks went by with Kurt testing out dishes that made Blaine's face go a little green and by the thirtieth week of his pregnancy, Kurt was hungrier than ever.

From _pepperoni and tomato salad_ to _hot 'n spicy pork rinds_. From _blueberry cake donuts dipped in applesauce_ to _ice cubes drizzled with maple syrup_. From _unpeeled raw potatoes_ to _orange juice mixed with just a _hint_ of mint_, no craving was left unsatisfied.

Kurt ate everything he could.

"I don't understand how some people don't gain a bunch of weight during pregnancy," Kurt groaned out one day, body perched on the sofa with a plate balanced on his bump. His words were thick, his mouth unfortunately sticky from the peanut butter he'd smeared on his sandwich. Occasionally, his talking would cease as he crunched on the sweet pickles he layered in between the peanut butter, orange marmalade, and bananas, but mostly he kept on talking, oblivious to the slight discomfort his husband seemed to be displaying as Blaine watched him chew with his mouth open. "I mean, I feel like eating _everything_ in sight."

_You _have _eaten everything in sight_, Blaine thought to himself, not unkindly. He was surprised mostly, by the increase of appetite in his husband; the appetite that was much more _hearty_ than he expected. Kurt _did_ like to eat; the boy enjoyed plenty of food without a care, but he was also keen to keep up with his exercise routines. Now that he was pregnant, he did exercise here and there and he really didn't gain _that_ much weight, but he was certainly putting away the food, that's for sure. Blaine would go to the grocery store to pick up whatever Kurt wanted and then it'd be gone within a day or two... or maybe even hours. It was like the pregnancy turned Kurt into a bottomless pit, _a horribly hungry, capable of making the most disgusting food imaginable _bottomless pit. Their grocery bill was atrocious.

"You want a bite?" Kurt asked, holding out his sandwich with a smile that made Blaine grin back even though he kind of wanted to gag at the sight of all that mess smashed between two slices of bread.

"No thanks, sweetheart. You enjoy your sandwich. I think I might go make myself a salad."

"Oh okay. Hey! While you're in there, could you get me a glass of milk please? And could you put some ice cubes in it? Shaved ice actually! Not the cubes! Oh, and maybe some of that vanilla syrup we use in our coffee? Thank you! Love you!"

Yeah, Kurt was having some pretty _serious_ cravings.

::::::::::

In the middle of week thirty-one of the pregnancy, Kurt decided to switch it up a little...

_By offering Blaine his brand new concoctions, that is._

At first, when the cravings originally kicked in, Blaine supported his hubby's eccentric tastes and questionable palate. He wholeheartedly bent over backwards to get Kurt what he needed, whether it be a bag of tangerines or a bottle of thousand island dressing (for Kurt to dip almost _everything_ in.) He rolled out of bed and went to pick up take-out if Kurt was too tired or he'd make a special trip to the market for that bottle of malted chocolate syrup that Kurt just _had to have_ on his ice cream (the one that Kurt teared up over when he realized that they didn't have malted syrup in their fridge - as if they _ever_ did before.) Blaine was one of the best, most supportive fathers-to-be he knew.

But there just was one thing he couldn't do: _eat Kurt's craving inspired cooking._

Upon Blaine's sleepy arrival into their kitchen, Kurt spun on his heel and grinned, wandering over to kiss Blaine good morning before he turned back to the stove and the food cooking on it. "Okay so, I made us breakfast and I hope you'll like it because I do."

"You made us breakfast... now? It's four in the morning."

"Yeah... your point? _Miss Thing_ here-" He gestured to his swollen stomach, barely covered by one of Finn's old band t-shirts, "-decided that she wanted to keep me up all night, so _I_ decided it was the perfect opportunity to whip up some breakfast. I made scrambled eggs with cheese; you can add salsa if you want. We only have peach-mango-jalapeno salsa, but it's good on eggs, I promise!"

To which Blaine thought, _Umm no? Eww._

Kurt continued, not noticing his hubby's slightly disgusted look, "There's also turkey bacon and toast. But you _have_ to try my version of toast because it is _so_ good and you'll never want to put anything else on your bread ever again, I swear!"

_I promise. I swear_. _Blaine, you'd LOVE this!_ All Blaine could think about was the monstrosity his husband was about to bestow upon him. The kitchen didn't _smell_ toxic and he was certainly lured from their warm bed by the scent of bacon and toast (and also by the fact that Kurt wasn't in bed at all), but still, there was something _odd_ about the way Kurt was trying his hardest to sell his _toast_ experiment.

"Okay well... lay it on me?"

At that, Kurt beamed, turning to put two pieces of bread in the toaster. Once those were down, he reached over and grabbed a bowl with a _thick_ off-white cream in it. It didn't look like butter and it didn't look like whipped cream; in fact, it looked like a lighter version of vanilla pudding... which creeped Blaine out a _lot_. Before he could put much thought into it, the toast popped up, ready and steaming, and Kurt swiped the bread slices out of the toaster and threw them on a plate, smearing thick globs of the mystery spread on them, smoothing it down with a knife. "Okay here! You're gonna love it! Trust me!"

_I do... I think. I'm trying?_ Taking the plate from Kurt's hands, Blaine walked over to the table, sitting down with the toast in front of him, the strange stuff on it slowly melting into the bread in the weirdest (coagulated) looking way. "What _is_ this?"

"I can't tell you until you try it."

"But what if I'm allergic to it?" _What if I don't want to eat it? What if I throw it up?_

"You're not allergic to anything, dummy. You'll be fine. Just try it!" Clapping his hands together, Kurt waited, watching Blaine with anxious eyes as his husband took a slice of the bread up to his nose and sniffed it. "Quit smelling it! Just take a bite. It's good. See-" He stole a piece from Blaine's plate and took a huge bite out of it, humming happily at the taste, "-it's so good!"

Blaine's nose scrunched, but he took the bait anyway, clamping his teeth down on the bread with a big enough bite that he could taste _everything_. Every salty, tangy, _sweet_ (?!), greasy taste hit his tongue with a force that could not be reckoned with. He paled, feeling his throat tighten, but when he saw Kurt smiling at him as he finished off his own piece of toast, Blaine chewed his bite and swallowed it, willing his stomach to just hold onto the food until he had a chance to wash it down with some milk. "What-" He started, his voice scratchy and wrecked, "What _is_ that?"

"It's something I thought of just now! It's butter and Miracle Whip mixed together! Isn't it delicious?!"

Somewhere in the back of Blaine's mind, the idea of Kurt dropping dollops of butter and the tangy mayo-like dressing into a bowl filled his thoughts. All he could see was giant jars of mayo and sticks of butter dancing their way through his stomach, all over his body from his arteries to his heart to his brain. _Everywhere_. "Oh my god-"

"It's so good. I didn't think it would be, but it's not as bad as a thought. I mean, don't you thi- _Blaine_? Honey, are you okay? You look kind of-" Before Kurt could finish his sentence, Blaine was up like a shot out of his seat, tearing out of the kitchen and into the guest bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him before the sounds of him being sick filtered through the walls. "Oh no. Blaine! Oh honey, I'm sorry!"

Several minutes went by before he got a response. "...it's okay."

"No it's not. I made you sick. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I didn't think you'd get sick over that stuff. It'd be just like making a sandwich, like a dip or something! You put Miracle Whip on sandwiches and you eat it with cheese and stuff! That's not much different than-" The sound of Blaine's retching quieted him once more, a frown deepening on his face as he leaned against the door and placed his hands on his stomach, listening to Blaine be sick. "Sorry hun."

"...it's fine."

"I know this sounds kind of mean, but-" Kurt stroked his fingers over his belly, patting it lightly when the baby inside fidgeted and kicked, "-since you most likely aren't going to eat that piece of toast, can I have it?" Blaine answered him by being sick once more, so Kurt walked off, polishing off the toast in record time.

Later, he'd apologize to his pale-faced green-tinged-skinned hubby by letting him be the little spoon as they cuddled in bed. Sure, his round belly made it hard for him to curl around Blaine fully and Blaine _did_ make him brush his teeth several times before they cuddled, but it all worked out in the end. Kurt even got to breathe in Blaine's sweat damp skin as he held him and cooed over how sorry he was that he caused Blaine to get sick.

Needless to say, after that little _issue,_ Blaine didn't try any of Kurt's strange craving inspired foods ever again.

Of course, _months_ later, Blaine found himself _really_ confused when he walked into the kitchen to make a bottle for the baby's late night feeding and caught Kurt sitting on the counter, eating that god forsaken toast again, licking his fingers with a guilty look on his face.

(In Kurt's humble opinion though: just because Blaine didn't enjoy the damn toast didn't mean that _he_ couldn't eat it. Pregnancy cravings or not - it really wasn't _that_ bad!)

* * *

**A/N: When I was a child, I ate the weirdest foods and I tried that damn toast once. We didn't have anything to eat in our house and I threw together that mess just to have something to eat... and I liked it! I think I ate it several more times after that. Then it started to get really gross on me and I gave that up REAL fast. Haha! Anyway, for those of you who are like WHY ARE YOU ONLY WRITING MPREG!KURT WTF? Well, I've written quite a lot of mpreg!Blaine lately and my Kurt fans were ravenous over some mpreg with him, so here I am. I'm still writing Blaine fics (and yes, _Two Steps Back_ is still one of them and it's currently being worked on!) So don't fret. If you do like mpreg!Kurt on here, let me know. Blaine seems to have more mpreg fans on FF than Kurt does, but on tumblr, everyone's like I NEED KURT. So let me know. Also remember I do take prompts on here as well! Yay!**


End file.
